The Hatter
by PerditusFic
Summary: A scared and tortured teen abruptly appears to Regina and immediately she's compelled to care for her but as it brings out a better part of herself, it takes its toll on Emma. With the trauma of her past resurfacing because of the orphan, Emma must prevent the crippling destruction of town at the hands of Regina and an old friend after uncovering a new form of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Getting rid of the Wraith and trying to save Henry didn't involve any Wonderland characters. It was the well-known "Looking Glass" Emma swiped-yes swiped (bad Sheriff)-from Gold's shop that was used as aid. Everything else went exactly as before. You'll see why later ;)**

**Warning: Violence, mentions of abuse, 98.992% angst, and mild smut (Upcoming chapters) **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Regina laid in bed reading a very dull book. Dull because well she had probably matched up to Belle in reading everything Storybrooke. Although it seemed to be quite miserably dreadful, she continued to will herself into turning yet another page every few minutes. It was painful that she hadn't dozed off by now, but she had nothing else to do. Henry was asleep and so was anyone she had to deal with during a typical work day.<p>

Four pages later, finally she yawned. A big one too. And it was the happiest she'd ever been about such a thing. She took that as she was tired enough to put away the book and hopefully never had to pick it up again. She sat the book down on the nightstand and removed her glasses from her face and also put them aside. Index and thumb tightly place on the bridge of her nose as soon as the sharpness resonated with a slight stinging behind her eyes. It was too late at night for a glass of something numbing especially with work edging closer and closer. She sighed and laid back against her pillow, turning on her side to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>2 a.m.<em>

It almost felt like she was only asleep for a few moments if not less than that. Nowhere near a deep sleep Regina was woken up by Henry slamming the door open, "Mom!" She was immediately jolted from her sleeping position as Henry did not hesitate to jump on the bed and shake his mother awake. She sat up in the bed in serious concern as she looked into her son's excited and possibly terrified eyes. She grabbed his arms, "Henry, what's wrong!"

"I..." he started and trailed off beyond Regina's hearing. She stared at him and the vein in her forehead was protruding from the evident worry and uneasiness. Henry sat in front of her still struggling to find his words.

"Henry-"

"You need to call Emma. Now." Regina did everything she could from becoming automatically annoyed by the fact that Emma was involved in this somehow. She searched her son's face and found that obviously there was no avoiding Emma Swan tonight. She planned on doing just what he asked even though she could do without, however she did need to know exactly why she would be calling the blonde in the middle of the night.

"Henry, why-"

"Just call her mom. Please," he begged and anxiety flashed in his eyes. It scared Regina, "Henry, I will call her, but I have to know what's going on." He pulled back away from her and rested on his knees. She saw his chest heaving in and out. It was obvious he had just woken up and come across this troubling situation, which she still was not aware of.

"You have to go outside."

"You were outside! Henry you shouldn't be outside this house-"

"Mom that's not even important right now. You _have_ to go and see."

Regina quickly got out of bed now completely awake without a hint of grogginess or weariness. She rushed in her silk blue robe and hurried down the stairs with Henry beating down behind her. Their hearts were both pumping. Regina wasn't sure why hers was doing such a thing but it was. And it was almost painful. She got to the front door and placed her hand on the handle. Her sudden pause made Henry impatient but before he could express it Regina turned to him not taking her hand away. He nodded to her and she reluctantly opened the door. As it swung passed her, everything in her body stiffened to hide how terrified she was about this mysterious thing etching concern all over Henry's face.

She didn't know she was expecting and told herself it wasn't going to surprise her, but when the light from the foyer flooded out onto her walkway nothing but surprise knocked the wind out of her. She stepped out into the night breeze, no longer sure she wanted to know what this was. Halfway down the path she heard Henry following behind her. Ignoring the fact that Henry had already caught sight of this already, Regina sharply turned around waved him back into the house, "Henry stay inside."

"But-"

"You have nothing to say, Henry. Do as I say." Her tone was very firm despite the tremble that threatened to escape her throat. Her eyes had darkened and deepened. With her like this Henry did exactly as she demanded just as she turned back.

It was times like these when she wished the heartless Evil Queen jump forth and not give a damn, but that wouldn't happen. She was a soft more sympathizing-but not really-Regina Mills and she could stop what her emotions were causing her to feel. Cracking in her already not completely put together heart. The feeling only got worse when she bent down over the sight.

A young girl, barely legal, laid battered severely on her walkway. There was so much in the way of her view, Regina couldn't be certain about anything. She was almost sure there was no way to tell if she was even alive. She usually wouldn't but Regina forced away the twisting knot in her stomach and pushed away the hair hanging in her face and then she pushed her first two fingers and her thumb around the girl's neck. Instantly she caught the feeling of a broken, weak, and dying pulse that threatened to fade away at any moment. She drew in a sharp breath that would've crippled her had she not been crouched down.

"Emma's coming." Henry spoke loud enough for her to hear. Although it seemed as if the entire block heard it as lights in the houses around her home had quickly began to flicker on one by one. Looking up she could already see figures emerging in the upstairs windows. By then surely the sheriff had received several phone calls probably suggesting that she'd murdered someone.

All she do was stare at the bloody mess on her pathway. The blood streaking up from the street only brought Regina to a shiver at the thought that someone had dragged this girl up to her house. Or worse this was the closest place for her crawl to before she could no longer even breath with the slightest ease. The only words to describe this were words she'd rather not have to say out loud especially to the sheriff. Maimed. Mangled. Defiled. Regina looked over her body and although she saw the blood seeping through her pants legs it seemed she was spared appalling violation. Regina could no longer ignore the bystanders staring at her in disgust like she had done this. Like they had watched her cause this stranger such pain.

She refrained from snarling a comment to them congregating into view. Then she finally saw something that made it clear to herself that she couldn't possibly have done this. Bright green eyes shined up at her in fear and they were steadily losing the light Regina was sure they would've had at a time when she wasn't in such pain. Their eyes met and seeing the falling tears was too much to bare but she found herself not looking away. The look in her eyes seemed to be pleading for it all to go away. Like she would have preferred to be dead instead of laying in the presence of this stranger in the most vulnerable way possible.

Regina held strong against all the terrible feelings flowing through her. She was aware that as far as she knew this wasn't her fault. The words. She just couldn't hold them back as sound of the sheriff's yellow bug coming up to her house followed by the ambulance. Before anyone came close enough to see her say it, she whisper down to the broken person under her, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Emma hurried into shoes and made her way to 108 Mifflin Street. What she was wearing wasn't as usual everything else in her closet and even with the terrible situation on their hands they still managed to stare. Emma Swan without a leather jacket. It was an anomaly. She wanted to focus on her sheriff duties but it bothered her everyone was so surprised she showed up in gray sweatpants and a black and white baseball shirt. It was still two in the morning.<p>

She walked by the paramedics carrying a severely injured person to the ambulance. It wasn't a swift pass by. Emma caught glimpse eyes greener than her own and the pain within them. She stopped in her tracks as they continued their rush to the hospital. Emma had definitely wished she had her jacket now since the sudden urge to shove her fists in her pockets wouldn't go away. She continued her walk up to an inattentive Regina staring down at the ground under her as if when she looked away it would disappeared. Henry quickly ran from his stance at the door and charged right into Emma's chest.

"Hey kid," she said brushing her hand over his head and wrapping her other arm around him. She glanced at him and then at Regina. Neither of them were prepared to even be outside. "You guys it's freezing out here. Why aren't you wearing a coat or something?"

"I could ask you the same, Sheriff," Regina said dryly looking up at Emma's attire. "You're not dressed for work. No atrocious leather jacket tonight?" Emma released Henry as he pulled away. Emma ignored Regina's comment for the moment and looked at Henry, "Why don't you go inside kid? Don't catch a cold."

"I can help." Emma was too tired to protest and just nodded. Then she glared at Regina, "What did you do?"

"Me?" Regina asked trying not to sound as offended as she actually was. She kind of believed Emma had more faith in her than that. Although she could care less about what Emma Swan thought even if Emma thought they were becoming friends. "I did nothing. This was a very abrupt awakening. I was asleep."

"Well, so was I. So excuse me for rushing over here in my pajamas because my son called about an emergency."

"Don't get that tone with me, Miss Swan," Regina sneered.

"Hey-"

"Stop fighting. This isn't the time," Henry said interrupting. They were already being watched. Emma folded her arms across her chest, "Fine. Anybody know what happened since obviously it wasn't Regina." She said it loud enough for the bystanders to hear as well and when she looked over her shoulder none of them were even being remotely helpful. They were whispering about the fact that Regina was no longer considered a suspect anymore after a half hour.

She turned back with a sigh and saw Regina shake her head, "Well, looks like everyone just about as lost as you are."

"I told you I could help." Henry looked at both of them. With a nod of her head Emma allowed him to continue with his story. "Well, I...uh...saw a tornado thing."

"What?" Emma questioned. It was far too "early" in the morning for magic. "A tornado?" Henry nodded frantically, "It was purple I think."

"Henry are you telling me she came through a purple tornado that happened to show up on your mom's front lawn and only you noticed?"

"Yeah. It was like a portal." Emma closed her eyes for moment and shook her head, "So we're assuming she's-"

"From the Enchanted Forest?" Regina laughed. "That's not possible."

"How many times have we all said that and somehow it ends up being possible?" Emma said rubbing her face withholding a yawn. Regina became annoyed with the fact that it's true and shrugged it away. Henry suddenly grinned. Emma looked over at him knowing he was plotting, "What are you planning?"

"I think a new operation is in order." Emma gave an inward chuckle. "Operation Barracuda."

"Barracuda? Why?"

Henry shrugged, "I like the way it sounds."

"No." Regina stiffened up and was ready to put a foot down. "We are not doing anymore operations. Especially now. This girl seems like trouble and Henry is not going to be anywhere near this."

"But-"

"No buts. You're not getting involved in this." Henry's excited look dropped away and his back hunched in defeat. Emma grabbed his shoulders and got down to his level while also understanding Regina's concern, "You know kid, I think you're right. We do need another operation, but your mom is right this could be dangerous. Whatever trouble she's in, we can't have you caught up in the middle of it. But I'll make sure it gets done okay?" He had to think about it for a minute. A minute that seemed like forever as both Regina and Emma shivered in the breeze.

"Okay," he agreed. Emma gave him a smile. "But there are some rules."

"Like she follows rules very well," Regina quipped. It took everything for Emma not to throw something rude back at her. Henry gave Regina a sharp arched eyebrow, "The rules are for you too mom."

"Me? I have nothing to do with this."

"Yes you do. There's a reason why she ended up in our yard of all places and Emma needs help."

"Miss Swan is a very capable woman, Henry."

"No, you have to help her. You know a lot about magic and Emma is a good investigator. You have to work together to figure this out." He turned fully to Regina and Emma stood up straight watching the pair. "Mom, if this is as dangerous as you both think it is, then you have to protect Emma. She doesn't know how to use her magic yet." Regina was about to decline but was interrupted, "Mom...please." Regina looked at him and then hesitantly over to Emma who was looking down at her feet. She sighed deeply and then nodded, "Alright. I'll partake in this Operation Barracuda, but only if you get to bed. There is still school in the morning."

He nodded with a smile and hugged her tight and fast, "Thanks mom." He quickly disappeared into the house shortly after.

"Well, Miss Swan. I guess I'll be seeing you later today then for this operation business."

"Yeah I guess." Emma caught the frown on Regina's face. "You don't actually have to do this. I can handle it."

"I just promised him I would. So I'll help but don't expect me to be cooperating in any stake-outs."

"Fair enough," Emma said beginning to walk off.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yeah."

"Are you alright?" Emma was surprised to hear her ask. She wanted to lie but it was becoming a thing that she wasn't a good liar even though she could spot one a mile away. She let the honesty leave her lips, "I already feel like I owe this kid."

"Why?" Regina frowned.

"Because she's an orphan. I know one when I see one." Emma didn't give Regina the chance to respond because frankly she didn't want to hear the variety of insults that could be thrown at her for her confession. She kept walking all the way to her car and watched as everyone cleared away from the house's lawn. When the final light in the last house switched off Emma started driving away.

Regina watched Emma's yellow bug pass by and then closed the door to her house. It was disturbing how much this bothered her. She looked too deep into that girl's eyes and now it would never leave her alone. Not unless she fixed it. That's the only reason she agreed to work with Emma to get to the bottom of this:so those envy green eyes looking at her in pain would go away. So that maybe in a week or two she could sleep in peace because tonight and the next she may be laying wide awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Review away. Please let me know what you think about it, I'm eagerly awaiting to see who wants more.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation Barracuda**

Regina walked into Granny's making no eye contact with the stares that swamped her. There was no need to wonder why they were staring. The rumors spread fast. Even though the Sheriff made it clear she wasn't behind this, she was the easiest person to blame for everything.

Emma watched them stare and although she didn't owe her any favors, she eased the tension.

"Hey, Regina," she called reverting the woman's attention away from the gawking. She didn't receive a better look. Still a glare. Emma snapped her head to the whispers at the counter. "If you guys have a problem I'll be happy to help with a solution."

"That's quite alright Sheriff," Regina said sitting down across from her. She glared at them again. "Once the Evil Queen, always the Evil Queen."

"Don't say that. You're _not _the Evil Queen. That's all a load of crap now."

"Oh, you've forgiven me so quickly? How civil of you Sheriff." Emma rolled her eyes and looked back to the other people still staring, "Even if I didn't forgive you it's still kind of rude," Emma said going back to the newspaper between her arms on the table. Regina leaned in slightly and frowned at it, "What is that?"

"The paper," Emma said sliding it in front of Regina. She picked up her coffee and took a sip of the hot liquid cringing at the burning in the back of her throat. "Perks of a small town, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Regina replied with a downturn in her voice. Although she caught the sarcasm. Emma watched the frown only tighten as Regina stared into the picture not even looking at the words. Or even the headline. In watching her she saw the dark circles under the brunette's eyes. Obvious sign of lack of sleep. Emma could only wonder what she was losing sleep over because it couldn't be about the kid. Regina didn't give a shit. She never did. Right?

"Not insulting you but you look terrible. Did you go to sleep last night?" Emma asked. Regina glared at her. _It couldn't have been that bad could it?_ "You don't have to answer." Emma went back to her coffee and mumbled to herself, "Its not like you do anyway." Regina heard it but she didn't react. No stooping.

Ruby came over with pencil and pad in her hand and a smile on her face hoping to distract them from the unwanted publicity, "What can I get you Regina?"

"Coffee is fine," she answered turning over the paper. Ruby scribbled it on the pad and then was about to turn around and leave but just couldn't go without asking. "Emma?" She turned to the blonde.

"At your service," Emma said pleasantly as she locked her fingers together on the table.

"Is it true?" She asked nodding to the paper. Emma opened her mouth to respond, looking briefly at the brunette across from her. Regina looked up automatically knowing what she was asking about. She slammed her hand against the table, "No, I did not hurt that girl!" Regina snapped forcefully making Emma flinch.

"Regina, calm down," Emma reasoned. "She meant the paper." Ruby nodded hysterically as she looked down at Regina white knuckles. No one had anytime to speak again before Ruby rushed off for Regina's coffee. Emma released the breath she had been holding and pulled a strand of hair in her face behind her ear. She watched Regina rub her knuckles like they hurt. She was bothered. Regina looked at Emma and expected she was going to say something she didn't want to hear, "Miss Swan I don't want to hear a speech or anything like that."

"Somehow, after all this time, you have still assumed I'm like my mother. Nine times out of ten when you do something, smacking you in the back of the head is what I want to do. Not give you a pep talk." Regina rolled her eyes. She did have a tendency to do that a lot more than she expected from herself, "Fine. Let's just get on with this, shall we?" Ruby swiftly brought over Regina's coffee without making eye contact with either of them and walked away just as quickly.

"Okay, so..."

"Miss Swan please don't waste my time."

"I-I just I don't know what exactly we're supposed to be doing, Regina. We need Henry."

"No we don't. Our goal is simple. We just find whatever fairy tale she's in," she said sounding very annoyed.

"Don't we have everyone by now?"

"From the Enchanted Forest sure, but was your pirate boyfriend here when you first arrived in Storybrooke?"

"Regina, he's not my boyfriend and that's not funny-"

"Miss Swan, answer. Was he?" Emma sighed and slumped in her seat, "No."

"That's because he's from another realm. He-unfortunately-got here through my mother," Regina said swiping the hair from her face and finally drinking her coffee. Emma tapped her finger against the table thinking about it, "Yeah, sounds simple enough except for the fact that neither one of us saw her face."

"She has green eyes."

"I know that much."

"You sure she isn't a Swan or Charming," Regina started and continued-by accident-not realizing what she was saying or who she was saying it to, "Another child of yours..."

Emma grinned at the first part but the last part punched her in the gut and her composure crumbled instantly. A threatening, angry look appeared on her face just as Regina realized what she had said, "Emma...I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"You didn't mean it?" Emma grumbled. "Of course not. Like you never do."

"Emma I_ am_ sorry. I wasn't thinking. It was terrible banter."

"I'm tired of your bullshit Regina."

"That's nothing new Miss Swan. We're better enemies than anything else." Emma was about ready snap quicker than Regina had but she couldn't. This was as far as she was going to go. Even if they were at each other's throats constantly, trying to get the upper hand, Emma still wasn't going to let it get to her. In a way she could see sometimes Regina was trying to be slightly nicer to her but it was a sliver of effort honestly. She sighed and let it go with a relieving breath, "Regina, I try hard to be your friend, so that you have at least one." She took back the paper and sat it next to herself, "Despite what you may think, I've defended you more than anybody here," she leaned close to her, "Even Henry. I've always given you the benefit of the doubt. Apparently that's not what you want."

"I apologized which is out of character for me by the way."

"I get that," Emma said glancing over at the whisperers who still didn't think to hid their glares, "Just don't say shit like that again."

"Of course Sheriff." Regina claimed some sincerity. Emma rolled her eyes again accompanied by a shake of the head. She stood up from the booth and addressed the gossipers and the rest of the diner, "Alright. I've had enough. I've gotten zero sleep for the past few days and I'm very...extremely irritable..." Regina looked up at Emma. _What is she doing? _she thought. _No, what the fuck was she doing?_

"...As sheriff I will official confirm Regina Mills did not in anyway harm the Jane Doe currently in the hospital," Emma said to Regina's defense...again. "And no there also isn't blood covering the front of her house either." Regina became shocked and looked to where Emma hid the paper. She didn't even read the article and now she was curious as to what it said. "Do I make myself clear?" The entire diner nodded even Ruby. "Now go spread that around."

"Miss Swan, you didn't need to-" Regina started. She slid out of the booth and dropped payment for their coffee on the table.

"That's what friends do," Emma said beginning to walk out with Regina keeping up with her. "And we're partners now for Operation Barracuda. I can't have a mob after you while in the middle of a mission."

_Don't say it Regina_ she thought to herself as they walked. This was Emma Swan she could do without and be fine. But this feeling she had been having since last night was lingering and making her feel guilty about things that were clearly not her fault. _Damn that girl, I'm going soft._ "Thank you, Mis-Emma. Thank you, Emma." Regina so badly wanted slap herself. _What is wrong with me?_

Emma's eyebrows raised to her hairline, "You really need some sleep Regina. You're thanking me and using my first name. It's scary." Regina rolled her shoulders in frustration and brushed it away, "Where are we going?"

"I'm headed to the Author's library or whatever you call that place."

"Why?" Regina furrowed her brow intensely and stopped. Emma stopped soon after, only taking a few steps ahead. She remembered how much Regina disliked going there now after spending only a few days not being able to find a clue as to where to get her happy ending. Emma looked into the blankness in the brunette's eyes. It was almost exactly like the distant look she had when Emma walked into her yard late that night. "Hey, Regina I can go by myself. We can meet back up when there's something else to do. Maybe you can check your vault for something."

"That's not necessary, Miss Swan," Regina said walking ahead of her. "We're going now." She sort of demanded and Emma started walking.

"Emma!" She stopped in her tracks and Regina turned around first. She studied the look on Regina's face and for once she wasn't terribly irked by David's presence. Emma turned around to her father in a sweat and red faced. Like he just took a long run for the first time in years or something like that.

"David? What's up?" He looked at her and then glanced at Regina. Emma leaned into his line of sight, "Are really out of shape or what?"

"No. It's...it's your-" He tried to say gulping down air.

"Is it Snow?" Emma questioned in concerned. He shook his head still trying to catch his breath.

Regina was finally irked, "Oh, spit it out Charming."

"Your Jane Doe-" Regina froze and Emma wanted to jerk Charming up by his jacket and shake the news out of him. "What about her, David?" Emma urged impatiently.

"Whale."

"What happened dammit?" Regina scowled ready to also snatch the story out of his useless body.

"Is she okay? What did he do to her?" Emma pushed.

"Whale is going to need a doctor." David said bluntly. That's all Emma needed before she started her rush towards the hospital. David called after her, "Emma..." Regina rushed off behind her as quickly as she could in her heels. It completely skipped her mind to just use her magic to save her the aching feet later. So, she and the Sheriff ran straight into danger head first again, now completely destroying the peace that had reigned over Storybrooke for only a few short weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review me! Is it going okay?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Jane Doe**

Emma and Regina stormed through the doors of the hospital. It was no doubt in chaos. Emma started searching for Whale immediately with Regina right at her heels.

"I knew she was dangerous," Regina said in her I told you so voice.

"Yeah, maybe. It's not like we like Whale all that much anyway," Emma said searching through the room.

"He is still our only doctor."

Emma shrugged, "Good point. Now where is he?"

"Here," Whale said sitting in a chair overlooked by the two women. They looked to him seeing the mess he was in. The collar of his white coat was stained with blood, he was holding an ice pack to his temple, and nervousness was imprinted in his eyes.

Emma and Regina glanced at each other both wondering what had they gotten themselves into. Emma stepped forward, casting a shadow over him, "Whale, what did you do?"

"Me?! You see what she to me?" Whale exclaimed looking up at her. "That bitch stabbed me."

"Frankly, I quite like her already," Regina admitted folding her arms. Whale shoot her a glare and Regina returned the gesture. Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and took a breath.

"Whale what happened?" Emma asked grimly.

"She woke up is what happened. Bitch grabbed the first sharp object in her reach-"

"Whale." Emma was dry and emotionless about it. She could honestly careless about him. He had to know being such a prick wasn't fitting for him, since even the Sheriff would be more concerned about someone she didn't know than him.

"I don't have anything to say about it. She's disoriented and unaware of her surroundings," Whale started. He took in an annoyed breath and closed his eyes. A sharp pain was shooting through his head and the Sheriff's questions weren't calming it down. He threw his hand out, gesturing towards the hallway in which the Jane Doe's room presided. Emma followed his pointing with the turn of her head and frowned.

"Isn't she supposed to be-" Emma started before being quickly and rudely interrupted.

"I'm keeping her as far away from civilians as humanly possible," Whale shouted. "She stabbed me!"

"No one is complaining except you," Regina quipped. Whale waved her off and pressed the ice pack closer onto his head.

"Last room on the left," he said quick and short before he looked away from them and disregarded them entirely. He was tired of them both. Especially the brunette grimacing at him just for being.

"Look is there anything we need to know before we go back there?"

"She may or may not be sedated...I don't know," he looked at Regina as he spoke, "Maybe do us all a favor and knock her out with magic or something."

"What does any of that even mean?" Regina looked at him in confusion.

"It means after giving her enough sedative to_ kill _an elephant she was still awake. If she's not dead or asleep, at least she's got to be mellowed out."

"So she's as high as a cloud..." Emma said more than questioned. Her astonishment was hidden beneath a steel mask. By now she was used to magic but even this was unusual. She was already too caught up in her thoughts to catch the yawn that slipped her lips.

"Come on along, Miss Swan," Regina called already walking down the hallway as Emma opened her eyes again.

* * *

><p>"Alright, what's the game plan?" Emma asked just as Regina placed her hand on the door handle.<p>

"Beg pardon?" Regina questioned. "Game plan?"

"Yes. We can't just go in there..." Emma pushed her way in front of the door. And now was seriously invading Regina's personal space.

"Why not?" Regina asked stepping back a few steps.

"Because she's dangerous."

"If the most she's done is stab Whale, she's should be cautious of me," Regina snapped and then pushed Emma out of the way. Emma couldn't stop her before she opened the door. For some reason Emma was expecting something bad to happen. Something bad.

_When was something ever great? _Emma thought.

Regina stormed inside expecting a fight or at least some chaos. She was disappointed. No scalpels. No syringes. No fight. Her shoulders slacked. Emma brushed passed her and walked up to the bed. Regina suddenly remembered what Henry had asked of her and although it pained her to be nice to the blonde, she was going to do as she was asked, "Be careful Miss Swan, I'm supposed to be watching over you."

"Don't say it like that. Sounds like you're babysitting me."

"Let's not pretend you don't need it most of the time," Regina said sternly walking forward with her hands in her coat pockets.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me a child." Emma turned to the girl who was unmoving. Both Emma and Regina would have given thought to Whale's comment on being dead but her chest was weakly rising and falling. She also didn't look in the least bit like someone who would stab Whale even if he is a bit of an ass. Her innocence was still intact even while they were aware of what she had done. Emma stood on one side of the bed and Regina stood on the other, both looking down at what was left of a child. She was no doubt broken. There was no way either of them thought this would be over quick.

Emma held strong against the tears that threatened to arise in her eyes. She wasn't having it today. She already went home after the situation last night and was deprived of peaceful shut eye. Emma just saw herself sitting at the bar all night, all over again. This was where her world and Storybrooke clashed. The orphan and the magic all in one, just like herself. At the sight she couldn't keep the pained look etched into her expression and the darkness in her eyes. Regina watched in silence but beneath her mask was fury.

Regina's blood was boiling and in the moment it didn't seem to matter how dangerous she thought the child was before. Or even how she got herself into such a predicament. It wasn't right even on her moral standards. Not with a child. She immediately snapped away from her thoughts before she blew a fuse-in the room- and took Emma out of hers, "This isn't what I was expecting. You?"

Emma looked up at her, "No. Not really. She sounded more intimidating from Whale's story, huh?"

"Indeed she did." Regina met eyes with Emma as she answered and watched the blonde pull a small notepad and a pen out of her inside jacket pocket.

"Playing Sheriff now, Miss Swan?" Regina asked taking a step back and leisurely sitting down in the chair. Emma didn't answer just nodded not really playing her any attention. Regina sat back in the chair, one leg over the other with her hands clasped together against her stomach and watched the Sheriff work.

"Green eyes...brunette...17 years old..."

"How do you know that?" Regina asked furrowing her brow. "That's an interesting assumption."

"I told you I know one when I see one. Especially the age. They get angrier and angrier with every new year," Emma said biting the tip of her pen. She looked to Regina who seemed to be satisfied with the vague answer. The brunette looked quite uneasy despite how pleasantly she rested in the chair. Her shoulders were rigid and her posture was very stiff. "Is something wrong, Regina?"

"I'm fine, Miss Swan."

Emma didn't pry and went about taking information again. She leaned down closing in on any distinct features that would help identify who she might be. Regina suddenly did become uneasy and she felt something wrong. Her eyes narrowed to the faint twitch of the girl's hand. She shot up from her chair, "Emma!" Throwing her hand out to stop the blade from cutting into the blonde's face, Regina used her magic to freeze the unsteady hand. Emma slowly moved away with her eye wide and heart pounding against her rib cage. Regina stepped up to the bed and took the blade away from the girl's hand. Before she could angrily latch onto her wrist the terror in the girl's expression forced her to be gentle. She took the object away and laid the trembling hand back down on the bed, "It's alright, dear. You don't have to fight anymore. You're safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Review me! I'm curious of your thoughts. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Need A Name**

Emma sat at her desk with piles of paperwork overflowing, nearly falling off the desk. Regina grimaced at her from the other side of desk not really enjoying the sight of the unfinished paperwork. This was the fifth time Emma had flipped through Henry's storybook and she was getting really aggravated. She sighed and planted her face in her hands. Regina rolled her eyes and shifted her chair just as Emma yelled out a stressed groan.

"I've told you several times Emma. There is no 17 year old brunette with green eyes in that book. You're stemming your own frustration and also a cold," Regina said quietly.

Emma looked up at her, "How am I giving myself a cold?"

Then she sneezed causing her hair to fly up and into her face. She moaned at the headache forming behind her eyes. Regina rolled her eyes, reaching into her coat pocket. When Emma brushed her hair back and looked up. She was met with Regina holding a handkerchief across the desk. She reached out and took it, "Thanks."

"You have been walking around town in that beaten up jacket. It's not keeping you warm obviously."

"No-" Emma started before sneezing again, her hair flying into her face again. She wiped her nose with handkerchief and groaned in frustration. "So, it's just a little sneeze. I'm fine."

"If you insist. Are you going to look at that book for a sixth time?"

"No, I'm going to check on her. Maybe she feels like talking today."

"Remember she tried to cut into your face. Apparently you're someone she's not to inclined to see."

"She wouldn't want to see anybody after going through what she has. We still need to try," Emma said pushing away from her desk and standing up. Regina stood up as well watching the Sheriff stretch.

"It's been two days. I doubt there's been any change."

"We could talk to her. Tell her where she is, tell her about how we know she got here, and help her understand we're here to help and not hurt."

"And you believe she'll talk if we do?"

Emma nodded, "I think so."

"You do know she tried to take the left side of your face off with a pocketknife that no one seems to know how she got into the hospital in the first place. She's dangerous."

"She's also still just a kid."

"That's the worst kind of dangerous," Regina sneered.

"She's seems to take to you better than me. You could try." Regina frowned at Emma's idea. It was a terrible idea. If the girl was nearly as badly tempered as Regina there would be another witch fight in town and that's the last thing needed at this point. The town's peace was already disturbed. An all out war didn't sound too appealing.

"We could probably get this over with quicker. I know you're annoyed with having to deal with this," Emma said leading them to the door of the station.

"I never said that."

"It was implied."

"It would have been more convenient during the short time when I wasn't mayor. The moment I am again everything turns upside down." Regina sighed.

"Well it's not your fault. Mary Margaret just can't really match up to you as mayor honestly. You do a good job and she knows that...we all know that," Emma said as they walked, bypassing her bug. Regina grinned at the compliment that the blonde wasn't at all trying to conceal, but the grin fell away and Regina put her heels to a halt seeming very confused.

"Emma, where are you going?" She asked.

"To the hospital. I said that."

"Your car-"

"I'll walk. I need the fresh air."

"No you don't. You're already sick."

"Regina-"

"No. Come along," Regina demanded walking to her car. "I'll drive us." Emma opened her mouth to protest but then realized if Regina really was determined about it she could use magic to put her in the car. Emma sighed heavily until that turned into a cough to which Regina raised an eyebrow at as she got into her Mercedes. Emma rubbed her hands together and walked to the passenger's side and got in. She refused eye contact with Regina because undoubtedly she would receive a glare silently saying that she was right and Emma was an idiot per usual.

* * *

><p>Regina took the lead once again in walking down the corridor of the hospital. She saw the stares she was receiving and although usually she would have assumed it was because of the accusations against her that didn't die down, they were another kind of stare. Slightly scared and maybe even concerned. Regina glanced back at Emma who was completely oblivious to the same stares thrown at her too. "Emma?" Regina said over her shoulder.<p>

"Yeah," Emma replied looking down at her boots as she walked.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Emma snapped up to the brunette in front of her and took in the concern in her voice. She was still wondering if Regina was still in the _I don't give a shit_ mode about this Jane Doe they were stuck with. Every moment she spent with her seemed to lead her to believe she was starting to care or that she had cared this whole time.

"Um...what do you mean?"

"The nurses are staring. I have a..._feeling_."

"Well, we'll see in a moment," Emma said just as Regina stopped at the door.

Regina put her hand on the handle and waited for the blonde to interrupt, asking about a game plan again. There was nothing but silence between the two of them. "No requesting a plan?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head.

"Be my guest," Emma said gesturing to the door. Regina proceeded inside just as Emma teased, "Be careful. I'm supposed to be watching you."

Regina shot a glare over her shoulder and continued in with Emma following behind her. Emma closed the door and stood against the wall letting Regina move closer to the bed. "She's always asleep when we get here. I think she's messing with us," Emma said watching Regina closely examining the girl.

"Meaning what exactly Miss Swan?"

"Back to Miss Swan again..."

"Emma." The blonde grinned at the correction.

"She's a trickster. I know it. Probably a pick-pocket too."

"Pick-pocket?" Regina question glancing up at her.

"Make sure you have your wallet when we leave. She looks like one."

"And something else as well. Come look."

Emma pushed off the wall and walked to the other side of the bed just like before. She saw it instantly. She looked up at Regina, "Do you have these in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes, but I've never seen this before."

"I have. Regina she's been outside of Storybrooke. Her clothes were normal and this..." Emma started gesturing to the piercings in the girl's ears. "This is definitely from here."

"What do you called this?" Regina asked squinting at her left ear. "Very odd."

"Industrial piercing. Hurts like a bitch probably."

"This is a lot of piercings. Is this some kind of style?"

"Well, it's only six. It's not that much. But yeah it's a style." Emma grinned, "She's most likely a leather jacket kind of person."

Regina's shoulders slouched in disappointment. _Another person with an unusual like for raggedy leather _she thought. Emma stuck with her grin as looked at the piercings a little closer. "Emma, be careful," Regina said watching Emma falter against her urge to reach out and touch her. Emma was cautious but not careful enough.

The girl's hand swiftly reached up and grasped Emma's wrist. Emma was more impressed than anything, "Wow. She's good." Regina looked at her in annoyance. Emma's impressed expression fell into a flash of pain as she tried to take her hand away from the grasp. She leaned in trying to force the pain down and away from her vulnerable limb. "Ow..." Emma whispered so Regina couldn't hear. It was becoming constricting very quickly. "Ow!" Emma exclaimed suddenly placing her other hand on her wrist trying to pull either herself or the girl away.

"Emma stop fooling around," Regina harshly.

"I'm not," Emma said looking at the brunette in front of her, not believing the pain she had plastered on her face. "She won't let go."

"She's probably not even ninety pounds. Don't tell me you can't handle her."

"Regina. Please," Emma said almost desperately. Begging as she clearly heard the grip tighten and her bone pop but not break...not yet. "Regina."

Regina pushed her hand against the girl's shoulder and leaned down to her ear, "It's alright. I promise you're safe. Trust me."

"Regina!" Emma yelled. She looked up at her quickly and then continued her coaxing, "Let go. You can hold my hand. As tight as you want." Regina slipped her hand under the girl's. She didn't wait very long as bony fingers intertwined with hers and tighten fiercely. Regina looked to Emma who was stumbling back holding onto her wrist.

"You really are very hardheaded Emma, I told you to be careful. Are you alright?" Regina asked. Emma nodded flexing her fingers on both hands. "Is it broken?"

"God, no. Hurts like hell though. She has a vice grip."

"Seems that way," Regina said looking down at her own hand. It didn't hurt though.

"This Jane Doe really doesn't like me."

"Pain..."

"What?"

"She wanted you to feel her pain." Emma wanted to ask how the hell she knew that but from the look on Regina's face, now wasn't the time to question.

"I guess we're not getting a name out of her today. Right?"

"I don't know."

Emma started walking to the door. Regina caught sight of the red leather moving towards the door, "Where are you going?"

"I think maybe dealing with her is your specialty in this case. I'm going to go get her medical file."

"Alright," Regina said calmly without a hint of protest. She was really going to let her go until Whale burst through the door before Emma could leave.

"Whale?" Emma questioned looking at the sweat forming on his brow.

"Thank god. You're here."

"Happy to see us?" Emma looked over to Regina who was just as curious as to what he could have meant by that.

"Yes. My nurses are refusing to come in here without you here," Whale explained looking directly at Regina.

"Me?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, both of you. They don't feel safe in here."

"I could see why," Emma mumbled. Whale frowned at her for a minute before he poked his head back out into the hallway and gestured into the room. Moments later a nurse reluctantly walked in with a tray. Regina glared at it and then back at Whale standing in the doorway, "Is this really necessary? I mean all she did was stab you. She almost did us all a favor."

"One day I hope you eat your words Madame Mayor," he quipped before addressing Emma who wasn't too satisfied by the syringe on the tray either. "She needs her bandages changed and I need my nurses to come out of this room _alive_."

"I'll do it." Regina offered quite quickly and Emma could help but look at her like she was crazy.

"Regina-" Emma started.

"I'll be fine. I can properly change the bandages and come out of this room just fine."

"Whatever. Just get it done," Whale said nodding to the nurse and they left the room together leaving the syringe there as an option. Emma leaned back against the door frame, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Regina answered confidently slipping her hand away from the tight grip she had been locked in. It almost didn't surprise her that she was so easily let go. She removed her coat and laid it on the back of the chair in the corner. "I've done it before Emma."

"If you think you can handle it, go ahead. Don't let me stop you."

"Go retrieve the file. You might not want to see this," Regina claimed folding up the sleeves of her crisp white shirt. Emma couldn't argue with that. She didn't want to see it and didn't plan on staying even if the nurse had done it. Emma glance back at the mayor grabbing the gauze on the tray. She left the room closing the door behind her.

"Alright, I'm going to change these bandages...," Regina started to say to the empty room and to the girl who may have been listening the whole time. She waited a moment and then requested, "Can you turn over?" She already sort of knew. But it was confirmed she had been listening the entire time when the girl turned on her side causing part of the hospital gown to slip away from her back revealing severely bloodied bandages with massive claw marks showing through soaked bandages. "Then I'm going to need a name, dear."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're enjoying it. Review me. And thank you to anotherOUATwriter for the advice and great reviews, you're the best! :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Overload**

Emma sat uncomfortably still, frowning at the paperwork she was doing. She was half way through the stack on desk and it seemed to get worse and worse. She was exhausted and clearly sick but refused to admit it. Every time she felt herself about think about it, she shook her head. Regina was not going to be right today. Or even tomorrow. Never.

Then she heard the click of heels coming down the hall. Of course Regina was behind them. It was becoming a habit to see her at the station at least once a day. It wasn't even surprising anymore. Although they both annoyed each other on purpose anyway.

"Good morning Miss Swan." Regina said walking into view and sitting down across from the Sheriff.

"Emma," the blonde groaned. Regina sighed. _Does it really matter?_ She thought. "And yes it does matter, Regina."

"Yes, I know...you're obviously not a morning person," Regina said cross her legs and relaxing in what was now proclaimed her chair.

"I don't see how you are. This is terrible."

"It's 9:30," Regina stated aridly.

"Exactly." Emma began shuffling through the papers on her desk.

"Busy."

"Yeah a little bit. A lot of traffic violations."

Regina nodded in understanding. She saw the stress stuck on Emma's face and when the phone rang she nearly flipped her desk over. Emma pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at Regina, "Will you excuse me a moment?"

"Of course." Emma got up and reluctantly went to answer the phone. Regina looked on her desk and saw the medical file peeking out from under the unfinished work. She turned back to Emma and then stood up to take the file from her desk.

"...yes I understand that but being the Savior does not mean I'm getting cats out of trees. That's a job for the fire department." Regina was inwardly amused but her smirk dropped away as she heard Emma slam the phone back onto the receiver. She watched the blonde walk back to her desk and tiredly drop into her chair. Her sigh of frustration turned into a cough causing her to once again avoid eye contact with Regina.

"You're sick," Regina scolded.

"Regina, not today. I have a lot of work to do."

"Go home Emma."

"You're not my boss."

"Actually I am," Regina said stepping forward and leaning in against the desk, "You're an idiot, Emma. You don't listen." Emma glared at her as she rolled her wrist in her lap. Regina wasn't about to see that and complain about it too. "Give me you're badge." Emma's glared immediately forced itself into almost fear. She reached for it and looked down at it in her lap and then looked up at the brunette. Regina reached out to take it.

"You're firing me?" Emma asked in a shaky voice as she dropped it into her hand. "Regina?"

The brunette was paying no attention to the concerned look on her face until she looked at the sick sheriff. The rigidness in her shoulders fell away. She was sure when Emma asked about being fired she was joking. She put the badge on the desk, "No, Emma. I'm putting you on leave." The blonde slacked in her chair. It was silly thought that Regina would fire her for not voluntarily taking a sick day.

"I don't have a replacement."

"Yes, you do."

"Who? David is not deputy anymore."

"You're looking at her," Regina said clipping the badge to her belt. Emma squinted in confusion.

"You? You want to be Mayor and Sheriff today?"

"Well, like I said you're an idiot."

"Stop calling me that."

"If you take a day off I'll maybe think about stopping." Emma eyed the thermos Regina had been clutching since she got there and then looked back at her. _She could be a sheriff for the day _she thought. _What's the worse that can happen? Oh, right. It's Regina._

"I can't. There's too much to do. Leroy is drunk and probably going to hurt somebody-"

"Let me stop you right there," Regina said smugly. Emma leaned back in her chair. With the snap of her fingers, Leroy suddenly appeared in one of the cell's engulfed in purple smoke behind her. He was disoriented and holding a bat. Emma frowned just as Regina turned around and walked closer to the cell. "Dwarf. Bat. Now."

"I ain't givin' you shit lady," he spat in a drunken daze. "You're not the Sheriff."

"Today she is," Emma said propping her feet up on the desk. Leroy tilted his head to the side to look at Emma for confirmation on her words. He sighed in disgust as she nodded.

"Bat," Regina demanded again. He reached through the bars and tossed it. It was no problem for her to catch it and then walk over and drop onto Emma's desk. "Am I qualified now?"

"You still have to do the paperwork."

An evil smile appeared on Regina's face, "I hope you don't think I'm not capable of a little writing unlike you?" The paperwork Emma mentioned appeared on her desk in more purple smoke. Emma removed her feet and picked up the papers. All finished. "Am I qualified?"

"Uh..." Emma frowned through the papers. "This is cheating but...yeah. Seems so."

"Good," Regina said. She handed Emma the thermos and a handkerchief. Emma slowly took both just before she sneezed. "Have a good day, Miss Swan." Emma wiped her nose with the handkerchief and sniffled. She wasn't even going to request Regina correct herself. She stood up from her chair and just stood there a moment really unsure she should let this arrangement go forward. Regina walked over to her and began pulling her towards the entrance, "Go home."

"Alright, I'm going," Emma said walking towards the door on her own, but she started walking backwards to look at the mayor following her, "Okay look Regina. There's a lot of shit to do. There's 43 traffic violations for this week and you have to finish it to meet your own damn deadline..."

"Got it," Regina said flatly.

"And then you're going to get maybe two phone calls from people in your neighborhood asking about cats in trees. Tell them to call the fucking fire department. It'll be the most fun they've had all month."

"I understand all of that just go home."

Emma stopped just short of the door racking her brain for anything else. "I know this is a joint thing but maybe you should go see the kid again and try to get her name or maybe just talk to her. I know you said she passed out from the pain when you changing her bandages but maybe give her another incentive."

"Emma this is going to take time."

"She's attracted to your personality."

"Where would you get that idea?"

"Henry. Updates remember?"

"Right," Regina said folding her arms. "What part of my personality is she attracted to exactly?"

"The aggressive, prickly part...and the magic part too."

"I'll see. I might have a lot to do today." Emma nodded and turned to walk out the door but not before saying, "She feels safe with you, Regina. Your visits mean something to her." Before Regina could deny or reject it Emma disappeared out the door.

Regina thought about it for a moment. She wasn't seeing it before but Emma was right. Henry was right too. Recalling the times in the hospital it became obvious all of a sudden that the mystery girl was only calm and benevolent with her presence. Probably the first in a long time that someone preferred her presence. Her being as opposed to Emma's. She frowned but only in understanding. It was a long time ago but she remembered the feeling of being scared. She could only imagine what it's like to be scared and stuck in a place with unfamiliar people. Although she fully comprehended her feelings she couldn't grasp her judgement of character._ Me over Emma Swan?_ She thought._ Maybe she is crazy._

* * *

><p>Regina left an unconscious Leroy passed out in the cell and made her way to the library. Belle spent her days here engulfing herself in books to avoid the thought of Mr. Gold's exile. She hesitated at the door before walking inside. It was completely empty and except for Belle standing there in Regina's view. She didn't seem to notice her.<p>

Regina cleared her throat, "Am I interrupting?"

"Oh, my," Belle started. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And yourself?"

"Bored with these books. I've read them a million times."

"I know the feeling. But your reading of them so many times is just what I need."

"Oh?" Belle questioned sitting down the book in her hands.

"Yes, I believe you may have a book here that might be of my interest."

"Well, I can certainly help you with that. What exactly are you looking for?"

"As you know there's a Jane Doe in the hospital and she's quite hostile around everyone except me. Henry and Emma believe it's because of my magic so..."

"You want something maybe in...Elvish? Yes?"

"If you can manage anything."

"I think I have a few things," Belle said with a smile, "Give me one moment."

Before Regina had a chance to stand there in silence and get consumed in her thoughts her phone started to ring in her pocket. Second official police business of the day obviously. She had the calls to the station forward to her cellphone. She sighed and then answered as politely as she could, "Sheriff."

"Regina?" Snow questioned. "Uh...where's Emma?"

"I'm filling in for her. She's sick and you should probably know that."

"I knew she was sick, that's why I was calling. So, she's home?"

"Yes, I sent her home."

"Oh, well thank you for that. It would've taken an army to get her to take a sick day."

"Something like that."

"If you don't mind me asking...how is your patient doing?"

"Still terrified."

"I heard you were doing a good job with her. That's really nice of you Regina." Regina could see the bright and annoying smile on Snow's face. She rolled her eyes, "Snow I don't want a speech about this."

"Whatever you like Sheriff." Regina closed her eyes in relief. "Well I won't keep you. Thanks again Regina."

Regina shoved the phone back in her pocket before Belle came back. She was carrying more books than Regina expected her to find. She met Belle at the table. She picked up one right off the top, "Incantation books?"

"I'm sorry. I could've sworn I saw a few books in Elvish that weren't incantations," Belle said going through the stack of books. Then she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry Regina."

"No, it's fine Belle. I'm sure she won't mind as long as I don't turn her into foot stool."

"Are you sure?"

"Very. She doesn't talk. I doubt she has a preference."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance. You don't want to keep your little friend waiting," she said with another smile. Belle's didn't seem to annoy her like Snow's did. Maybe it was because she actually felt sorry for locking Belle up and as for Snow...well she was getting there. Slowly.

"Thank you for this. I'll have them back soon," Regina said grabbing three books from the stack and heading out the door. She was nearly run over by a fast moving Ruby dashing through the door. The brunette stopped and quickly aided Regina in not stumbling over.

"I'm sorry, Regina...or Sheriff?" Ruby said catching the gold flash from her belt. "Fired Emma already?"

"No. Sick day," Regina said. She glance at Ruby and then at Belle with a raised eyebrow and continued out the door. Although she didn't give it a second thought, it was a little suspicious. They were always together but their business was not her concern. She walked to her car and got in, placing the books on the passenger's seat. Then the phone rung again. This time it wasn't anybody she wasn't dreading having to speak with.

"Emma it is not the end of the day yet," Regina scolded.

"Oh, I know," the blonde said sounding very congested and stuffy. "I was just checking to make sure you haven't put everyone in jail."

"I would never. There's no need to check on me Emma. You need to be resting."

"Yeah, I know. I know."

"Yet you're not doing what I asked. Typical Emma Swan. Since you're on the phone...have you looked at the medical file?"

"No, I kinda don't want to."

"Well, Henry wants to have you over for dinner soon so if you're not completely drunk on whatever cough syrup you've been drinking tomorrow, you're invited to dinner. We can do more researching then."

"Sounds great." Emma attempted to hold it in but couldn't and sneezed very dryly causing her nose to burn.

"Bless you."

"Thanks. I have to go now the room is spinning...I think I'm going to throw up." Emma gave Regina no time to say anything before the line disconnected. There was absolutely the possibility of worrying whether she was okay or not, but the way the blonde sounded only amused Regina more than anything. A sick Emma was not that much of a bother and neither was being Sheriff or someone's friend. It was certainly much more satisfying than being the mayor if she was being honest.

* * *

><p><strong>Still thanking anotherOUATwriter for being great. Reading your reviews gives me motivation and I'm glad you're all still reading. You're amazing! Hope you like. And as always REVIEW ME! sorry for any errors. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**She Knows!**

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Belle admonished with a frown dented in her forehead. Ruby leaned against the front door and locked it before walking away from it.

"I'm here for a book obviously," Ruby teased standing across the table from her. Belle rolled her eyes. "I'm here to see you of course."

Belle gathered the leftover books and began to put them back. Ruby followed behind her determinedly. Belle put away all of three books before she could no longer resist the eyes staring at her, "You shouldn't be here. Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm off today and you know that. How come you can visit me at work but when I come here it's a mortal sin?"

"In case you didn't notice, Regina was here."

Ruby frowned, "Yeah I saw her. I nearly steam rolled her. So what?" Belle just shook her head and moved on with putting books away. Concern was tattooed on her face. Ruby watched her with her thumbs in her back pockets. She smiled at the nervous brunette, "Regina isn't the town gossiper, she could careless about anyone. Especially, we common folk. She's the mayor for god sakes...and now apparently the Sheriff too. She'll be more likely to put us in jail."

"Don't underestimate her kindness. She's been quite pleasant the past couple of days. Maybe a bit disturbed but she's a nice person it seems."

"Meaning?" Ruby questioned sitting on the table.

"She does have someone she cares for, I believe." Belle continued to put away the books.

"Yeah, Henry."

"No. I believe she's made a friend out of the town's new resident."

"What makes you think that?" Ruby asked picking up a book and flipping the pages, obviously uninterested in it.

"She was just in here for books to read to her."

"You do know she made a promise to Henry, right? She'll make rainbows and blow butterfly kisses if Henry asked. So, I say that means nothing." Belle frowned and snatched the book from her hands and placed it in an empty space on the closest shelf. She stopped and sighed with her hands on her hips. Then she looked up at Ruby, "Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. Who knows?"

"Exactly, who knows? Now back to us. Which, by the way, is more important than the Mayor/Sheriff making friends."

"What about us?" Belle snapped looking at the brunette in front of her seeming almost furious. "We see each other. There's nothing to talk about Ruby." Belle was turning red and getting upset over nothing. And boy was her accent very firm and intense as she yelled, but Ruby just smile at her. "What?! What could you possibly be smiling about right now?!"

"You're cute when you get mad," she said.

Belle just sighed in immense annoyance, "You're unbelievable." She started to leave Ruby there but got stuck by the wide eyed brunette who caught her between her outstretched legs and pulled her close. Belle's front was pressed against the edge of the table and Ruby's legs were crossed around her. She turned away from Ruby's stare and puffed. Then she looked back and into the woman's eyes and became instantly frustrated, "Stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes."

"I can't help it," Ruby started gesturing to herself, "I was a puppy once."

"You were a person too. Stop forgetting that."

"I don't forget," Ruby claimed wrapping her arms around Belle's waist. "I just like you to remind me."

Belle scoffed, "Unbelievable," all the while she still put her arms around Ruby's neck. Their foreheads fell together and they breathed each other's air pleasantly.

"Why are you so tense? Is it about Gold?" Ruby asked.

"No. It's not. I'm happy about this. Us," Belle said. "I'm just...worried."

"About what?"

"Regina-"

"Does not give two shits about us or anybody else," Ruby finished. "She is not someone to be worried about. Although I am a little worried that you want to keep this a secret so badly."

"No, Ruby. I am not ashamed of us but I want to have you to myself before I let the world know," Belle said confidently. Then she placed a soft, loving kiss on her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too. So we have nothing to worry about, right?" Belle wanted to say yes but she still didn't know how she felt about Regina. Ruby was hopeful she could let it go and that was quickly replaced by disappointment.

"But she knows!" Belle exclaimed waving a hand in the air. Ruby rolled her eyes pushing her wild gesture aside and smacked her hand to the back of Belle's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss, finding that was the only way to get her to shut up and stop worrying about nothing. As much as Belle wanted to pull away and continue arguing, there was just a grasp Ruby had on her that she never wanted to pull away from. So she sunk into it exchanging flavorful french kisses making her more than proud of her last name.

Ruby pulled back, "Let her know. She'll live."

"Yes, I believe she will," Belle agreed and pushed Ruby back on the table and stole late morning kisses from her lovely brunette as her legs stayed wrapped around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little filler. So yeah I've latched onto RedBeauty romance as of 2am this morning when I read over the previous chapter and now I have two romances (Possibly three ;)) on my hands so hopefully I did okay, I'll do my research. Good thing SwanQueen slow burn will be agonizingly long. Yeah I'm evil :)<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soothing Magic**

Regina walked through the doors of the hospital and was met with smiles seeming to be voluntarily directed at her. It was very unusual and she found herself looking back at the people passing by her. They were happy. Not terrified like last time. She frowned in confusion as she looked straight ahead hoping to get to her usual place before she became too uncomfortable with them. But as she clutched the books against her chest she was abruptly stopped by something highly unpleasant.

Whale appeared out of nowhere preventing her rush to the room. She sighed and swiped the hair hanging in her face away, "What do you want now, Whale?"

"I need Emma," he said almost barely acknowledging her, searching for the blonde.

"She's not here."

"I can see that. I need the damn Sheriff," he said impatiently. Regina turned her head to the side in displeasure while flashing the shiny gold badge she was actually enjoying wearing on her belt. Whale sighed heavily in disappointment cupping his hands over his mouth. He mouthed 'great' silently to himself and then addressed Regina, not watching to settle for her, "Okay well, Sheriff. Leroy-"

"Attacked you?"

"Yeah."

"Figured as much. Now I really regret putting him in a cell. He hadn't really done anything wrong," Regina cracked resuming her walk to her destination with a smirk on her face. He followed her though to her disappointment.

"Useless. Like I guessed. But there is something I actually need to talk to you about."

"And that is?"

"Tell your little pissy friend in there to stop taking every chance she can to take my head off."

"I know you're not telling me you can handle an upset little girl."

"She's just as twisted and dangerous as you are. Little girl my ass. She's demonic. Now would you just tell her to stop? I'm not trying to her hurt." Regina stopped her feet and looked at him, "Now why on earth would I tell such a lie to that poor child, Dr. Whale? Even you should know I would never do such a thing as that for you."

"You're full of it."

"Have a nice day Dr. Whale," Regina said about to walk away.

"No, wait. She's not being very angelic to my nurses so if you would please at least fix that problem."

Regina didn't respond and continued walking forward to the room. She wasn't going to help Whale out in anyway, but she also couldn't keep encouraging the girl's aggressive behavior. Someone needed to change her bandages when she wasn't present to do so. She could make time though. She was already Sheriff and Mayor with no problem why not part-time nurse for another week or two? If that wasn't possible she would actually have to bring it up. But then a former Regina-ish thought slammed into her frontal lobe as she stood at the door.

_Why was this even my problem? And why did I care so much about working this out?_

Sure, Henry asked her to do this and thought it was really cool she was being nice but why was she not hating it and only hanging in there because Henry requested she do so? It seemed the only answers were more questions. Like why was this girl so mellowed out by her presence? Well, because maybe magic but why her magic and not the Savior's slightly unreliable magic? More and more questions with only the mystery child standing between her and real answers. Answers that didn't involve caring ever so slightly about someone that wasn't Henry. But for some reason she felt she could wait for them.

She opened the door and walked in. By far the child was the only patient she'd seen who found comfort in laying on her side despite the pain. And day three here she was exactly like that. Turned on her right side, silent and wide awake, staring at the empty chair Regina usual sat in. The look in her eyes seemed distant but also longing for that fixed spot to be filled. Regina had planned on sitting in the chair but the red stains on the sheets put that to a hold.

"You've been bleeding through everything," she said as she pulled off her coat and folded it onto the back of the chair. The movement didn't seem to tear the green eyes away.

Regina worked in silence and used the materials the nurses knew to leave her when she made her visit. She was gentle with the bandages knowing how badly the girl winced and cringed. When it became too much Regina would place a comforting hand on her shoulder, rubbing soft circles with her thumb. She didn't even think about using magic when it came to tending to her wounds but knowing she didn't have the energy to prod the child out of bed even for just a moment she cautiously changed the bloody white sheets and the stained gown with the wave of her hand. Shortly after she finished the girl laid back on her side staring blankly into the chair again. Regina poked her head out of the bathroom a few times as she washed her hands to see if she would do anything else. It was barely nothing but the girl wiped her tired eyes with her hand Regina caught sight of a thin band of metal on her middle finger, but that was all. Then she went and sat down in the chair with the books and it didn't change the stare, at first. Regina stared back at her taking in everything about her.

There were dark circles under her eyes even though she spent a lot of time sleeping. The bright green in her eyes slowly started to fade every time she saw her. Noticeable depression. She didn't eat much of anything according to the nurses and at one point Regina did watch in uneasiness the peace less sleep in which she laid victim to. She didn't move very much either, always curled up away from the world. With all of that Regina found herself planning a solution for but there was one thing she wasn't sure how to handle. She didn't speak and that was what she and Emma needed to further help her.

Regina gave an inward sigh crossing her leg over the other still gripping the books sitting on her thigh, "Still not speaking today, are we?" She was met with a short stare. "I take that as a no...I don't believe I've properly introduced myself even though I've been barging in here several times already."

"I'm Regina," she said leaning forward holding out her hand out. She watched the girl stare a moment into her open palm, eyes locked onto the gold metal clenching her finger. Regina started to pull her hand away until the girl's frail and cold hand reached out hesitantly and grasped her hand lightly. Regina felt the bones in her hand and she nearly winced at the feeling. It was heartbreaking almost for someone of her age to be so gaunt. But she fought her don't give a damn urges and told herself she would try to help with that. Soon she felt her face almost breaking into a grin as they shook hands faintly. She even forgot to let for a moment but obviously neither of them minded as they both let go. Regina noticed a slight glow in both their rings but didn't have much time to think about it.

Then again Whale ruined Regina's neutral mood with his words, "Alright..." he came in holding a clipboard. The sight wasn't surprised at all by the closing scene in front of him, knowing this was the only person Regina hadn't felt the need to be rude to. Regina stood up at his presence so ready to push him out.

"What do you want Whale?" Regina questioned harshly with a glare before looking back at her ring.

"Well then since you're the closest thing she has to a guardian you should hear this." Whale a took a few steps forward causing the girl's muscles visibly tighten in the corner of Regina's eye. She watched the girl began to curl up into herself. Regina stopped Whale with her own steps, meeting him before he got too close to make the child anymore uncomfortable than he already made her. Regina placed her hand against the blanket over her leg to reassure her, "It's alright dear."

Her movements ceased as she felt safe with Regina's touch. Once Regina was satisfied with that she turned to the doctor in front of her, "Hear what?"

"Update on her injuries, since she most likely won't listen."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, the injuries to her back and legs aren't healing as well as they should be but she's still healing nonetheless." He flipped a few pages on the chart and continued, "Um...her facial lacerations have cleared up quite nicely. Quicker than normal. Although there's one injury that is unfortunately going to be permanent."

Regina's eyes darkened and her grasp on the girl's leg tighten but only enough to make her actually pay attention even though she was expecting Regina to pay attention for her.

"There's a particular deep wound on her bottom lip that will leave a deep scar."

"Like..."

Whale knew exactly where she was going to go with it and just said it, "Yes. Very similar to your own."

"I see. Is that all?"

"There's one more thing. The ring on her finger..."

"What about it?" Regina asked. Whale leaned in close and whispered, "It won't come off. At all." Regina frowned and looked at Whale, "Magic?"

"Only explanation."

"Okay. Thank you Whale," Regina said without a hint of malice towards him as she turned away and walked back to her seat. Whale nodded and left the room, leaving Regina to seriously contemplate for a few moments. Her first question was if she had magic or not, but she didn't want to intrude and break the trust they have for the moment. They all just had to wait, but Regina never thought until then that maybe the child didn't have the answers either. What if she didn't remember? She was falling deeper and deeper into a swarm of questions until she saw the thin girl touch at her bottom lip.

"You get use to it, dear. It won't take away from your appearance at all. Trust me." First real response she had gotten: a trusting nod. Regina let her grin show as picked up the book and started reading from it. A harmless incantation book that seemed to loll the girl to sleep, but that wasn't quite it. She was staring blankly again this time her mind was racing with thoughts from what Regina could see in the few times she glanced up. And then after four pages she had turned in her bed to lay on her back. Regina wanted to stop her but it didn't seem to cause her harm.

And after the fifth page that's when she saw it. The sparkle she knew was in those green eyes shined faintly as the girl stared up at the ceiling. Regina wanted to say something or even ask if she was feeling better but she willed herself to keep reading. And reading even though she found this quite dull magic, she was finding it interesting again from the read. It was the strangest thing to find: someone soothed by the incantations that Regina so desperately wanted to move on from so long ago. She didn't know why. Didn't even really care after a while. There was nothing in her interest except for the bluish purple glow that glared on the book. She frowned at it and then looked up only to see the magnetic midnight, aurora, hovering over them in the room. She kept herself from having a jaw dropping reaction but still was very surprised. They both looked up at the wavy purple, blue, and green lingering above them. She unconsciously closed the book and watched that lean ringed hand reach up into the colors and she smiled at that. The girl slowly moved her hand through the purples and blues and as her hand moved around it left a pretty grey trail that was appearing bleed off the ring that was quickly covered up by the reemerging colors.

Regina found herself waving her hand around in it as well. Not seeing the same happen with her own ring. It was just too beautiful and her heart was too satisfied to see color in the fragile child.

* * *

><p><strong>I think we're getting somewhere don't you? Review me! ;)<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Missing Pieces**

Sneezing all the way home accompanied by a few "bless yous" until Regina just gave up. Emma could no longer refuse to say she was sick because she was. It's not like she wouldn't admitted because of pride but because she wasn't really sure how long Regina could go as stand-in Sheriff before something went wrong. She had every bit of faith in the brunette's ability but the town's understanding of how Regina is now one of the heroes even if she wasn't enjoying it at the moment wasn't great.

"How's work going for you?" Emma asked breaking their silence.

"Slow. I got a few cats out of trees...ate a donut. Typical work day," Regina answer casually.

"What?! I told you to send them to the fire department! Now they're going to be expecting me to get their damn cats-" Then she cut herself off bringing her mind to the last part. Apparently it was more important. "You had a donut?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were being normal. Still Regina."

"Proudly," the brunette replied confidently as her Mercedes pulled into her driveway. They both got out and started moving towards the door. For a short moment they stood outside Regina realized this was one of the few scarce times she had seen Emma not shivering in the cold from wearing that useless leather jacket. She forced her into an actual coat.

"What famous Mills dish have I been invited in to tonight?" Emma questioned as they both removed their coats.

"You'll see-" Regina started before Henry came in a dash towards them colliding with Emma, "Mom you're here!" Emma returned the hug, "That was the plan, kid."

"Now we can all talk about Operation Barracuda and go through the storybook..."

"Whoa, whoa Henry slow down. Dinner first. I'm hungry."

"Okay, but then I'm not letting you get out of talking about it. I want to know."

"I know..._we_ know," Emma said looking up at Regina who more than likely was the one who was going to avoid the subject as much as possible. Henry darted upstairs and Emma followed Regina into the kitchen holding back the sneeze scratching at her nose.

"Wine?" Regina offered retrieving the bottle and reaching for a glass. Emma leaned on the counter, "Oh, you're giving me wine..." Regina raised an eyebrow turning to the blonde forgetting the glasses. "It's lasagna, isn't it?"

Regina grinned and went back to getting the glasses, "Oh no you've found me out." Emma rolled her eyes. "It wasn't really a secret, Emma. Surely you smelled it on your way in."

"Well, no. I haven't been able to taste or smell anything."

"Very well then. Now I can offer you something you need for that head cold you have."

"What is that? Cider? Some kind of home remedy?"

"Hot tea." Emma wanted to groan in disappointment but she couldn't complain about hating the taste since her taste buds were on mute. She slumped her shoulders and shrugged. Not even a minute later a cup of tea was placed in front of her as Regina sipped at her wine. Emma leaned in close to the steam of the tea inhaling deeply like she hadn't been able to in days. Regina frowned at her, "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Breathing. This is a great substitute for a humidifier-which I need to buy."

"A what?"

"It's a machine that puts moisture in the air. I don't know how to explain it to you." Emma went head first to the heat again and took another deep breath. The brunette still didn't quite understand but didn't really care. It was strange but Emma was a strange person. She finished her wine and went about grabbing plates and silverware.

"Hey, have you seen the Jane Doe's med file?"

Regina froze at the question. She quietly stammered until answering, "Why?"

"I sent David to go get it and it wasn't on my desk," she explained holding the brim of the tea cup to her bottom lip. There was a long pause before Regina decided to say something.

"I may have taken it. Is that a problem?"

"No, no, I'm glad you have it."

"You are?"

"Yes. I rather you have it than one of the locals. Who knows what kind of the shit would happen if it got put in the paper."

"I take it your speech at the diner did no good."

"Seems that way. So, Sheriff keep an eye on your house for a few days. Don't need another mob."

"I'll be sure to do that. Could you set the table?"

"Yeah sure," Emma said putting the cup down and grabbing the plates from Regina's hands not feeling their hands touch. "Henry! Time for dinner!"

* * *

><p>"So?" Henry asked impatiently tapping his fork on the side of his half done plate. Regina tried to ignore it since it was the first dinner where she wasn't annoyed with Emma or fighting with her either. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to hold her tongue, but it was annoying Emma too. The blonde attempted another bite before she reached out and grabbed his wrist, "Henry, you have got to cut that out. It's giving me a migraine."<p>

He dropped the fork and made a loud clatter. Emma clenched her teeth and glared at him only to be met with a smile from her son, "Sorry."

"I'm surprised you broke first, Emma," Regina interrupted. Emma glanced over at her with a grin. She was surprised too. Regina always got annoyed first.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Can we talk about it now?" Henry complained.

"Henry. After dinner. Don't you want to hear about your mom's misadventures as stand-in Sheriff?" Emma asked.

"Not really. Nothing interesting happened this week...other than what you're both avoiding. It was my idea!"

"Cool it. The three of us agreed to talk about your Operation Barracuda _after_ dinner. Regina, restrain your son," Emma said leaning back in her chair. Regina silently declined the opportunity and continued drinking the crimson in her glass.

"Everybody is done," Henry quipped folding his arms and sitting back.

"Fine you're in such a hurry. Clean the table," Regina requested. Henry jumped up and eagerly took everyone's plate and disappeared into the kitchen. "He's persistent. Your son."

"I can see that...So why do you have the file?"

"Just to look at it. Seeing as you didn't want to, one of us had to."

Emma nodded, "Find anything?"

"A few things," Regina said resting her elbows on the table and figuring with her ring. There was tension in her posture and a certain level of stress covering her face. Emma frowned at the stiffness suddenly coming over the brunette. Most times that meant a topic in which they would end up shouting about was about to take place.

"Regina what is it?"

"My ring...it was...um glowing."

"Daniel's ring? Glowing?"

"Yes. I don't know if you saw it but she has a ring on her finger and it's stuck-"

"Stuck?"

"Whale said it wouldn't come off."

"...the hell?" Emma said to herself shaking her head. Henry stormed back in with his book in hand. Regina and Emma exchanged glances and both stood up. Regina led them into her study and closed the door. She wasn't worried about a drunken haze as she walked over and grabbed for the scotch. Emma sat down next across from Henry as he placed the book on the table and now patiently waiting to begin. Emma leaned back on the cushions and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked in concern. Emma peeked out from her closed eyes and nodded, "I'm fine kid. Just a little headache." Regina sat down next to Emma holding out a tumbler to her. She looked down at it and then took it. _Better than tea_ she thought. Henry gave them both a closed smile, "Looks like mom fixed it."

"Something like that I guess," Emma said before she downed the entire thing in one go and placed the tumbler down onto the conveniently placed coaster. "Alright, Henry Operation Barracuda is in session."

"Okay," Henry said sounding overjoyed by it and started flipping through the pages of the book. Regina sat back and whispered away from Henry's ears, "I don't think he knows how serious this is."

"You want to tell him how serious this is?" Emma questioned turning to her. "He's still a kid. We should be lucky he didn't see much that night."

"I guess you're right."

"Guys," Henry said breaking their whispers. They immediately gave him their full attention. "So what do we know?"

"Nothing," Emma muttered. Regina elbowed her in the ribs. "Um, well we know she's not from the Enchanted Forest."

"And?"

"She's dangerous..."

"That's really not helping."

"Well, I don't know anything."

"I get that," he said and then turned to Regina who was making it obvious she wasn't paying any attention. She continued to look off at the bookshelf until Henry's stare forced her to tune back into the conversation. He raised his eyebrows at her, "Mom..."

"What?" Regina questioned as both Emma and Henry stared at her.

"Regina you know more than us," Emma said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you go see her everyday," Henry answered. She saw how happy he was that she took the visits to the hospital even when he didn't ask about it. To him that meant she was actually invested in this operation more than she was the previous one. Regina looked down at her ring as her fingers stayed clasped around the tumbler. She took a deep breath and decided maybe the ring thing shouldn't be such a secret.

"Well, yesterday I gave myself a proper introduction and I shook her hand. Our rings were glowing faintly. Hers seemed weak."

"It's...true love," Henry smiled. Emma broke into a coughing fit more from the cold more than the odd assumption. Her coughing sounded dry and hoarse. It definitely hurt, burning her chest. Regina glanced into her tumbler and moved it in front of Emma. The blonde immediately took it and took some down to stop the burning in her throat.

"If I see you in another leather jacket, you're not getting your badge back," Regina said sternly.

"I knew you were too comfortable with that on your belt," Emma joked ignoring the evident severity of the cold she was plagued with. "Now back to Henry. Did you say true love?"

"Yeah," he answered like it was a dumb question. Like the obvious was just stated and they should have known.

"Henry, that makes no sense. I don't love her. I don't even know her name."

"Not between you two...ew," Henry said frowning. "Your rings. Someone who loved you both more than life itself gave you those rings."

"That's better," Regina mumbled. Emma snorted, "Relieved?" Regina glared at her.

"You need to get her to tell you something about her. Anything."

"Have any of us ever considered that she may not even remember who she is? That could be another reason why she's terrified, she doesn't know anything," Emma said. It was a thought that had been lingering in her head for a few days now.

"I've thought about it," Regina admitted. Emma nodded and then looked at Henry, "Kid, this is going to take more time than any of us expected. So, you'll have to be patient. We all do." Everyone nodded. Henry was still very disappointed to hear it but he understood. "We'll get answers soon as long as the new Sheriff is willing to continue visiting." Emma looked to Regina as Henry glanced back down the book in his lap. Regina nodded in agreement. She had no problem complying to that request.

Henry frowned at the book, "It's useless."

"In this case, it wouldn't be very helpful."

"Maybe you could get the ring. We could find it somewhere else." Regina frowned intensely at the idea. The girl was already still traumatized. Attempting to snatch the ring off of her hand would just cause a witch fight that was very unneeded. She couldn't do that. It seemed she had already created stable trust between them. Maybe soon she could get a name if she could remember it.

"Henry, she can't just do that," Emma said noticing Regina was becoming upset just with the thought of doing it. "There's something called trust they have to build and even if she had permission to just take the ring it won't come off."

"What? That's weird."

"When has anything ever been normal here?" Henry shrugged. Emma stood up and stretched out, "Alright, kid. Time for bed. It's getting late."

"Fine," he groaned getting up from his spot on the floor and walking over to hug both his mothers before leaving the room. Regina stood up and planned to follow behind him.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Emma nodded with a half grin and sat back down in her spot.

* * *

><p>Emma only assumed Regina went to tuck Henry in but in reality she stood in the foyer of the house thinking. Holding on tightly to her hand, turning the ring on her finger. How she had suddenly become so nervous slipped her mind. She started to feel like something was wrong. Something about the girl wasn't right. Everything was off. That feeling of not wanting to know exactly who she was bubbling up in her stomach like acid. Then she was angry and didn't know why. Before she knew it the queen must have been showing as the ring she held tightly started glow an enraged shade of red. <em>You can't be that way <em>she told herself. She unhinged herself and by then it had been ten minutes of several emotions she didn't think she had anymore come over her and washed away just as quickly. She couldn't take the ring even though she knew she could, all it might have taken was a little magic. She didn't want to even if that did lead to answers. But she did want answers just like everybody else.

Putting her thoughts aside she went back to her study as soon as the ring stopped its glowing. But just short of the door she stopped and tried to pull her ring off. It slid off perfectly and slid right back on just as well. She stepped back into the study to find Emma Swan dead asleep. Usually Regina wouldn't have given a second thought and woke her up to get her out of the house but those tendencies were slowly falling away. She didn't like her more now, just disliked her less. With that lowered dislike Regina eased the blonde down comfortably on her side and used a little magic to take a blanket from the linen closet to place over her. Then Regina left her to sleep without a change of heart, turning out the light and leaving the door cracked and made her way to bed herself still clutching her ring finger like if she let go it would disappear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gone**

Emma turned over on her stomach, mouth open, nose stopped up, and a arm and leg hanging off the couch. Best sleep she's had in weeks. And it was no wonder why: she wasn't at home. As she slept she felt the softness of whatever she was sleeping on and knowing that her bed was firm and not all that great, she was fully aware. _Few more minutes _she thought snoring a little louder than before. In spite of the stuffy nose could breath better than before and she wasn't as cold as she had been for the past few days. It was warm. She was comfortable. That meant something was wrong, she was relaxed and peaceful.

Emma pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around. "Oh, shit," she said to herself as she started to rub her eyes and moved into a sitting position. She still had her boots on and there was an unfamiliar blanket draped on her shoulder. She was still in Regina's study...in her house. Before she could recall how she fell asleep from drinking another glass of scotch, the wonderful smell of fresh coffee wafted in from the cracked door. Emma followed the scent all the way into the kitchen where she found a pleasant version of Mayor Mills humming to Spanish music radiating from somewhere. She just stood in the doorway and watched with disbelief in the form of an arched left eyebrow.

Regina walked over to the counter and placed a mug of hot coffee down near the edge, "I know you're there." Emma shifted her footing and folded her arms watching Regina turn to her. "It's not polite to stare, you know..."

"I'm aware of that," Emma stated walking over to the counter. Regina looked at her examining her face. Finally the blonde didn't look so tired. "I'm sorry I fell asleep in there. Guess the scotch got me or something."

"No need to apologize. You're least annoying when you're asleep." She gestured to the coffee, "That's yours."

"Thanks."

"Feel any better?"

"Yeah, much..." Emma took the coffee and had a sip, "So what did you do to me?"

"Give you a blanket. For someone who claims to have so much faith you do accuse me of things often."

"I didn't accuse you of anything bad Regina. Although hum a little louder and I can accuse you of terrible vocals."

"Wow, now mom definitely has to turn you into a frog," Henry said walking in.

Emma rolled her eyes, "She wouldn't dare. Then she'll have to be Sheriff forever."

"I don't know she's been enjoying it," Henry claimed looking at Regina, "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Regina said nodding towards the cabinet and then turned Emma, "Staying for breakfast?"

"If you don't mind." Regina nodded in confirmation. Emma followed Henry around and as he took out the cereal, she snatched it from him playfully with her own bowl in hand. He followed her out of the kitchen leaving Regina peacefully to her coffee.

She got to staring at her hand again, looking deeply into the ring on her finger. She grinned at it with a flash of Daniel going through her mind. His smile. His laugh. The way he looked at her like nothing else mattered in the world. She had thoughts like that ever since Robin left it was a too good to be true fling in the back of her mind anyway, but she still hadn't discarded Operation Mongoose just yet. Minutes had past and eventually her thoughts led her into fifteen minutes of thought. She looked at her watched and called out to Henry, "Henry time for school."

He came through the door and dropped his bowl in the sink and hugged Regina quickly before rushing out, "Bye mom!" Emma walked in as soon as he ran out, "Bye kid!"

"Bye mom, gotta go," Henry said as he became a blur on his way towards the door. Emma smiled to herself and walked towards the sink, "So, just us..."

"Just you. I have to work. Remember what that is?"

"There would be no need for you to remind me if you hadn't taken my job for yourself," Emma sneered jokingly as she washed the bowls and spoons.

Regina walked up next to her, "I thought you'd prefer to be lazy for a few days."

"It got boring really fast. So, um...how's the kid?"

"Henry's fine. Happier than ever."

"Not that kid," Emma said slowly. "Jane Doe."

"For a moment she seemed happy too."

"You're great, you know," Emma said looking away from her and back down to the dishes. Regina tilted her head in confusion. Emma thought she made it clear but then again maybe it didn't come out the way she intended. "With her, I mean. You've been amazing with her and we all think without you she would've never made this far."

"We still don't even know her name. I haven't gotten very far."

"Even the slightest progress is _still_ progress Regina. Give yourself some credit, please. You deserve it...," Emma started to grin, "...this one time, because you're usually a jackass Madame Mayor." Regina skipped the smile for the comment and went straight to a short lived grimace interrupted by the ringing phone. She moved to go get it but Emma went for it first. Regina frowned, placing her hand on her hip, "Answering my phones too?"

Emma waved her hand in dismissal, "Mills residence..."

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes as she folded her arms. Emma's face dropped to a frown. Someone they must have both disliked. Without a minute between expressions the blonde was suddenly down to an annoyed and frustrated look, "...Whale what are you talking about?" Regina was immediately struck with the urge to snatch the phone from her. She felt like that was her territory and Emma was invading it like she invaded everything else. She impatiently waited for another expression to come across her face. It took all her power to literally not look anxious about it.

Emma hung up the phone and had her steel mask on firmly but only for a few seconds. She met eyes with Regina and saw the usual calmness about the Jane Doe she always had. And that felt like she was expecting good news, like she was about to relay a message from the girl to Regina. She wasn't sure she could do it. She couldn't tell her.

"So? What did he want?" Regina asked not sensing any concern. She went back to the coffee cup she sat down and walked towards the sink, "She stab him again, didn't she?"

"Regina-" Emma started almost not loud enough for either of them to hear.

"I had a talk about that with her. But who could resist the urge to straggling him every once in a while-"

"Regina!" Emma shouted firmly. "Please stop..."

"What's wrong with you?" Regina asked looking over at the blonde.

Emma took a breath and then let her mask crumble away and Regina knew then, "I'm sorry Regina..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm evil sorry...not sorry, kinda. Go ahead and rant. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hat Trick**

Whale was staring down at a chart. Of course, he was frowning at it. His attention was stuck on the papers in his gibberish handwriting that surely only he could read and as usual he was frustrated with everything. He believed his day started off like crap but it would definitely end differently. The abnormal silence of the hospital was broken by surprised gasps. He turned around very skeptical in expression. He was met with an heated Regina storming towards him with a disoriented Emma Swan stumbling behind.

"Regina, I need warning next time you just poof us somewhere dammit," Emma demanded. Whale squinted in confusion as he looked at her but then Regina came into his view in a startling manner. Before he could say anything she shoved him backwards.

"What the hell do you want?" Whale questioned sounding just as angry as Regina looked. She turned as if she was about to walk away but then roughly pushed her hand in his direction sending him flying into the glass walls of a room. Everyone with in her range stepped away quickly after their gasps dissipated. Emma was reluctant to help Whale in anyway but intervention wasn't for him, it was for Regina. The blonde ran up behind Regina, "Hey! Stop this before you do something you regret." Regina ignored her completely and glared intensely at Whale sitting in the shards of glass holding his jaw.

"You! What did you do!" Regina shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Regina raised her hand again but this time Emma grabbed her arm.

"Stop it Regina!" Emma yelled before the situation got any worse. In the few seconds she held onto the brunette's arm, she found no reasoning within the woman. Regina forced her away doing as she did Whale.

The blonde flew backwards hitting her head against a far wall and her back slamming into the edge of an inconveniently placed crash cart. The gasps soon turned to screams of fear, with only the thought that the Evil Queen was back again. Two nurses hurried over to tend to Emma who didn't get up. Regina didn't look back to see the damage she had possibly done. Not realizing that she had even used magic against Emma, she continued on with Whale.

"What do you want from me?" Whale questioned again sliding himself back, away from Regina stalking towards him.

"What have you done to her?" Whale voiced no words at Regina's question. "If I ask you again, you will lose something other than your dignity today Whale."

"Regina. Stop. He didn't do anything to her," Emma spoke still not trying to move. Her headache was coming back again but she nodded to the nurses to leave her be. Regina's rigid shoulders and sharp posture didn't go away even a little. Emma wanted her to turn around. Eye contact was the only thing that seemed to get through to her half the time. "Regina you didn't let me finish."

"You have nothing to say to me, Miss Swan," Regina sneered. She almost ready to stop denying herself to be on the verge of raging tears.

"Regina listen to me. You have to," Emma begged. "You didn't let me finish. You're going to regret whatever you're about to do."

"What could you possibly have the need to say right now?"

"She's missing. Not dead...she's..." Emma trailed off grabbing the back of her head._ Fucking headache_ she thought to herself. Regina unclenched her fists and slowly turned away from Whale and to Emma. She was expecting her to be right there behind her but was racked with guilt when she found the blonde laying on the floor holding her head.

"Emma..." She mumbled.

"She left Regina, but you know she's hurt badly. She wouldn't last an hour out there." Regina walked over to her and squatted down to her level.

"You didn't start with that Sheriff? It could have saved us a lot of repairs," Whale scorned. Emma wanted to suggest Regina still hurt him, but that wasn't important at the moment. She looked back to Regina, "Find her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this," Regina confessed sincerely.

"I know," Emma said pulling her hand away from her head. "I'll be fine. Help me up," Emma requested holding out her hand. Regina pulled her up and at eye level she felt the blonde would swing at her. Emma didn't do so she just turned to Whale, "Do you have any idea where she could've went? Any clue?"

"There's blood leading out the back entrance. I didn't follow it but I'm sure it goes straight to the forest," he answered.

"Alright let's go," Emma said to Regina. The brunette nodded. "Whale call David tell him to meet us at the station."

"Sure, Sheriff," Whale said looking at Regina hoping to make her mad but only enough so that she didn't put him through a wall. Regina paid him no attention. Emma started to move and Regina caught her arm. She looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You aren't going to hit me?"

"No. For once I say your anger was put in a good place." Regina nodded but didn't quite understand. Any other time no matter the reason, Emma Swan would've gotten her payback. She let her go and watched her start walking towards the door.

* * *

><p>They stopped at the station and Emma went straight for her gun and holster. Regina stared at it for a moment.<p>

"You plan on shooting someone with that Sheriff?" Regina asked with her hand outstretched towards Emma. The blonde looked at her hand and saw her badge extended to her. She took it and clipped it onto her belt watching as Regina walked away with her head turned down.

"No, I don't. I have to look official don't I?" Emma said walking to her desk. "Don't worry. We'll find her."

"Alive maybe," Regina muttered. "If someone like me ever gets that lucky."

"You know, now is one of those times where I want to smack you in the back of the head," Emma said. Regina grinned as she put her hands into her blazer pockets and turned around to Emma. "Thank you for that, Miss Swan."

"What are friends for."

"I believe you'll have to teach me," Regina replied not making eye contact with her. That may have just implied they were friends but Emma didn't even think to say anything that would have the mayor change her mind.

"Emma!" David called running in. "Whale called."

"Yeah," Emma said grabbing his sword from behind her desk and tossing it to him, "Jane Doe is missing. Whale said there's a trail of blood that could been leading into the forest but we can't be too sure of that."

"What do you want to do then?" He asked watching Emma move out to the door. Both he and Regina followed behind her briskly.

"Patrol the town. I'd give it barely a quarter mile radius from the hospital. Check places not out in the open. And I'll go check in the forest. I won't be too long." David nodded at the commands and walked ahead of his daughter towards the door.

"Wait," Regina said with a frown. They both turned to her, "What about me?"

"Um, maybe go home. There's a possibility she remembers your house," Emma said.

"No way." Regina crossed her arms. "Why earth would she go to my house? It's not like she stumbled upon my property. She didn't walk there."

"She has a point Emma," David agreed.

"I'm going with you."

"What? No." Emma folded her arms in response.

"I'm not an invalid. I can defend myself although there is no need. She's harmless," Regina purposely raised her voice.

"To you she is and that's great and all but she's roaming around town scared out of her mind and she could hurt someone or someone could hurt her."

"Alright you two stop," David started. "Emma let Regina go with you, if you find her there will be no trouble getting her back to the hospital."

"And if you find her?" Emma questioned.

"Then I'll find the both of them," Regina answered walking passed the both of them. Before she pushed out of the station she looked at David, "If you find her, call me right away. Don't touch her. Don't do anything." He didn't have time to answer as Regina left out the door. Emma and David looked at each other. David silently questioned but Emma just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Emma led the way through the forest with Regina dolefully trailing behind her. Emma glanced over her shoulder to see how defeated the woman seemed. The Charming tendency to reassure her and promise for the fifth time that everything would be fine was kicking her in the ass but she fought it off. Regina didn't need that. She needed what Emma was going to always offer: a smack in the head. It just didn't help that she kept looking back at her and she had to say something. "How you doing back there?" Emma threw over her shoulder.<p>

"Fine," Regina claimed flatly.

"You wanna talk?" Emma offered. "You can call me an idiot and tell what I'm doing wrong in my life. Yell at me. Whatever you like."

"You're going to let me insult you?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Regina sighed. If only she had this opportunity when she had something to say, "As great as that offer sounds, I don't feel the need insult you."

"Well if you want to still just talk...," Emma said. Surprisingly, she didn't have anything to say about the lack of insults as she stopped at the newly fallen tree. She turned back to Regina, "Well, I guess falling trees _don't_ make a sound." Regina didn't say anything. Probably didn't get the joke. Emma stepped over the tree and continued their walk in silence.

"Regina, we're getting close to the cemetery. You want to go check it out?"

"No, but it might be our only hope."

"Don't say it like that. So morbid."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why I even care in the slightest about this child. I don't even know her name."

Emma stopped walking just short of the first few headstones and turned fully around to Regina, "You know I just think that you've always seemed to love people with everything you have when they're the ones that didn't deserve it. Everyone you've loved that hurt you, they were lucky. Not the other way around. I think by now your heart knows what it's doing. Just let it do it's job."

Regina was at a loss for words and really didn't expect anything like that from Emma Swan, "I...I...That was-"

"That was what I'm here for. We're friends remember? I have to say shit like that until you believe it." The blonde kept walking. "I already believe in you, Regina."

"Truthfully you maybe the only one that does."

"I will do everything I can to make sure everyone sees the real you."

"And you've seen the real me?"

"I've had glimpses. It's great to see and you've been showing the kid that. So maybe that's two people."

"You've got to stop now, I have yet to find anything good to say to you yet."

"That's fine...but I think I might stop complimenting you now though." Regina quirked an eyebrow and watch the blonde move towards a tree. She gently touched at the bark and looked down at her fingers. Regina stepped closer steadily looking at Emma. "There's blood here," she voiced showing Regina the blood on the tips of her fingers. Regina looked around them and caught sight of a headstone streaked with blood and rushed to it. Emma let her go and grabbed for her phone in her back pocket. She dialed a number and was immediately met with David's voice on the other end, "Emma."

"I...uh...I think we found her," Emma garbled out.

"And?"

"We haven't seen her yet, but there's blood," she looked back to Regina examining the headstone and stepped out of her range with her back fully to the older woman. "David, I kinda don't want to find her right now."

"What? Why?" David asked with a frown clear as day on his face.

"Because we've seen how Regina has been the past few days. She's been pleasant in case you haven't noticed."

"Well yeah she dislikes Snow a little less. But I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

"If we find her, you know, dead then who knows what will happen to Regina. She cares about the kid and this might break her. First Robin and now this. I don't think she can take that."

"You're right but we have to at least give her closure about it if there is death involved in this. We shouldn't take that from her. Plus I don't think you can. Regina is a determined woman, she'll find out things with or without you so be her friend. Help her through it no matter the outcome."

"Right. Yeah." Emma looked over her shoulder to Regina again and turned back. "You have speeches for everything?"

"I'm starting to believe I do."

"Thanks, I'll call you when we find her." Emma hung up and put her phone away just as Regina came back over. "Find something?"

"Yes. Blood," Regina said sounding disappointed. Emma wanted to put an arm around her shoulders but refrained from doing so.

"Well, that means either she came through here or she's still here."

"Where?"

"Your vault maybe?" Emma questioned slowly shrugging her shoulders.

"She's too weak to get inside." It was reasonable enough until they both heard something metal hit something else. Emma pulled out her gun started edging towards the noise near the vault with Regina staying aggressively at her heels. She wanted to take the weapon from her. It wasn't going to help anything. "Emma, what are you doing? Put the gun away."

"It's for precaution. I'll put it away when I know it's her."

Emma walked towards the vault ignoring Regina's attempts to tell her to put it down. In her mind this was what was best, but Regina was right. It seemed she was right about a lot of things. Including the dangerous part.

_Especially the dangerous part _she thought as she watched the tip of a sharp blade side swipe her face. It could've taken her head off her body if it wasn't for Regina's violent shove that sent her over into a tree. She stumbled in the bloodied bark of the tree and slumped against it as her heart was racing and she became disoriented. She had hit her head one too many times today. She blinked a few times and got herself together clutching the back of her head. She looked up to see Regina looking at her but also had her hand up towards the missing kid and god did she look bad.

She was as pale as a ghost from head to toe. Her fingers were trembling around the hilt of the weapon she was gripping. Although it was a good question as to where she got that from on her way here, Emma didn't bother to look at it. The girl's arm was wrapped around her stomach and she was leaning heavily against the side of the vault. She was going to bleed out if they didn't get the situation under control. Emma knew maybe she only had about a half hour before she dropped dead by the looks of the blood just about everywhere around the cemetery. Of all the things going wrong Emma was stuck to the crimson pooling arm the kid's right foot from the stream on blood coming from her hip and down her leg that was cover in bandages from her upper thigh to her ankle. She had been through hell and Emma would be damned before she let her die in a graveyard.

"Emma..." Regina called. The blonde barely heard it. In fact she didn't hear the last five times Regina had called her name. "Emma!"

"I'm okay. My head just hurts," Emma responded.

"And you're cheek is bleeding."

"I'm fine Regina. Just help her."

Regina brought her attention back to the sword pointed at her, "You want to put that down now? You...I don't want you handcuffed to a hospital bed, dear. That would very inconvenient for the both of us."

"Convenient for some of us," Emma mumbled grabbing her gun. The girl saw her and she stumbled back a little attempting to move away from both her and Regina. Emma holstered it and leaned back onto the tree. Regina grimaced at her comment, "You're not helping, Miss Swan."

"Don't give me that shit, Regina. Just do what...whatever," Emma said tiredly. Regina noticed her exhaustion, knowing she hadn't even made it through the cold and now they were both outside with no coats or jackets. They all needed to get out of the cemetery.

She looked back to the girl and dropped every wall she build for the world around herself and Henry, "Okay...I know you're scared now. Terrified. But that doesn't mean I'm not here for you. You can trust me. You don't have control and I know what that's like. No control. I spent...wasted all my time looking for control in the wrong places. I can give you control right now. Everything is your choice. It's your choice to trust me. To trust I'll keep you safe here."

Emma watched them interact with each other. She didn't listen to what Regina said, she just watched the barely put together defense of the child begin to crumble. Her hold on the hilt loosened and it started to point to more to the ground as the girl's wrist turned down in surrender and looked as if she was ready to release the weapon. It was working until Regina slipped up.

"You're not going to last much longer out here. It's cold and you're bleeding. Just let me help, I'll take you back to hospital-" The girl's wrist flicked back into place and the sword was back pointing at Regina's throat. She disagreed with the shake of her head. Emma and Regina looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"Whale," Emma barked. The anger boiling up in Regina was visible in her eyes and Emma understood fully but just couldn't let that stray her from their goal. "Regina, not now." Regina was reluctant to calm down but she did.

"We don't have to go back," Regina continued. "We don't. We can go in my vault. You'll be safe. I promise." That did it. The girl twirled her wrist so that the sword was pointed to the ground and pushed it out towards Regina as she was beginning to lose strength in her legs. The older woman grabbed the hilt of the sword and put her arm around the girl's thin waist before she collapsed. Emma got up from the ground and led them down into the vault immediately.

"Where?" Emma asked taking the sword from Regina's hand.

"To the right."

"Is that where you and-" Emma started with a raised eyebrow just waiting for a scandalous confession.

"Don't finish that question. Now is not the time," Regina said dryly pushing past the blonde and walking through the archway. Emma followed behind them holding onto the sword. It didn't feel right. She couldn't wait to voice that to Regina and tell her to take it back, but she did impatiently. Regina laid the girl down and turned to Emma, "How's your head?"

"It's fine. I just have a massive headache."

"You could have a concussion after what I did."

"No, I'm not blaming you if I have a concussion. I know you didn't mean it the first time and you saved me the second time. I'll be fine."

"If you think so," Regina replied emotionless as she went through an opened box. Emma was going to leave her to whatever needed to be done.

"I'm gonna go call David. Do you need anything?" Regina shook her head as she pulled off her blazer. Emma really could believe she actually let her walls down. The normally absent emotions in Regina were all over the place for the world to see. She was upset and it was as clear as day. The blonde began to leave before she remembered the sword. She eagerly wanted to get rid of it. "Regina. Can you take this?" Emma asked holding it out to her.

Regina took it frowning at her strange behavior about it, "Is something wrong with it?"

"It feels dark...evil. I don't know why, it just does."

"I'll look into it later." She placed it on a timely located empty sword mount and continued looking through the box. Emma left them alone and walked out of the vault dialing her father. "Hello," he answered.

"Hey, it's me."

"You're okay? Regina?"

"Of course, we're fine."

"So what happened?" He asked. Emma could see the concerned frown on his face and the obvious Snow breathing down his neck to hear what was happening.

"Yeah, the kid is alive barely. Regina is taking care of her down in the vault."

"Oh my god," Snow said making her presence known. "Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"That's not a good idea right now. Whale obviously did something to her. As soon as Regina mentioned the hospital she freaked."

"I know she might be scared but-" David started.

"No! She's fucking scared shitless David. Obviously to point where she'd rather risk bleeding out in the forest than be in that hospital with him."

"Emma I get it. You and Regina are protective of her but she still needs a doctor."

"I know...I know, but Regina wouldn't go for it and I don't think she should. She's real fired up right now." David and Snow sighed on their in end.

"Alright, but if it becomes too much for even Regina to handle you get her to the hospital."

"I'll try," Emma groaned. With her headache there was no way to take on Regina without hitting her over the head, not in her mood. She removed the phone from her ear and checked the time. "Hey can you guys pick up Henry from school if you don't hear from us before then. Tell him we're working on Operation Barracuda."

"We will, honey," Snow said.

"Okay bye guys," Emma finished and hung up.

* * *

><p>Emma needed some fresh air. Regina needed time. So she stayed outside and walked around outside of the vault. She was thinking the same thing everyone else in town was thinking. Regina was changed. Four days, now five, and she couldn't believe Regina Mills had broken all her own rules. Like she said, she didn't even know her name. Now she was ready to kill Whale over this girl. Emma was almost ready to do the same, but that wasn't new. No one really needed an extreme reason to want to kill him though. He was a jackass.<p>

"Whale," Emma sneered to herself looking up at the crest over the entry way of the vault. She huffed in frustration. There was nothing she could legally do to him and there was no way Regina could do something to him without having a mob at her door right after. That was, at least until they figured out exactly what he did. Even then some of the smallest things he did were cruel but not punishable. Emma was afraid this was one of those times where all she could do was threaten him.

She clenched her fists as a breeze came by and after fifteen minutes she went back inside. She didn't want to walk in on something bloody but it was warm in the vault and she went down anyway. The scene she arrived at was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Emma turned the corner to the newly discovered room and found Regina sitting on the edge of the bed with the girl's head in her lap as she brushed her hand through her hair. She didn't know _why_ for the like the third time before noon but she just felt like crying. The frustration and being upset and having to think about her past everyday she saw that kid was all weighing down on her. This kid, orphan, was going to be the end of her emotional stability.

"Shit," she wiped away a falling tear before Regina saw her and put her hands on her head. She paced in a super short line. Regina looked up at her and ceased stroking the girl's hair only for a moment. Emma looked back at her.

"Her name is Dawn."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed?<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Proper Introduction/The Tamales**

"Emma," Snow called hovering over the back of the couch. "Emma."

"Five more minutes," Emma mumbled in the pillow. She pulled the blanket over her head and turned to face the cushions of the couch. Snow didn't mind seeing her daughter curled up, sleeping on the couch but she was an adult and adults have work.

"Emma Swan get up now before Regina fires you again," Snow pushed playfully.

"She didn't fire me. She just wanted to take my job for herself," Emma joked as she curled up more under the blanket. Snow sat on the arm of the couch and looked down at her.

"Well, maybe you should try being mayor. Role switch."

"Absolutely not."

Snow smiled, "You do know you and Regina being friends is one of the best things to happen in town, right? Everything is peaceful."

"You shouldn't be thanking me about that. It was all Dawn and her hostility. They're prefect for each other."

"Emma, she has been scared. If you're upset about her cutting your cheek I'm sure you and Regina could have a chat about it."

Emma sat up and sighed, "I'm not mad about it. Although I will be a little upset if I have to get up."

"You do still have to get up and meet Regina."

"She'll be fine without me."

"Nice try, Emma. Get going."

"I don't want to go," Emma whined as she got up from the couch. Snow grinned as she watched the blonde drag herself up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Regina signed through a whole stack of papers not even bothering to read them. She was distracted and much like Emma and her cold, she wouldn't admit it. She tried not to wince at the stinging of her right hand every time she signed her name on something. After a while she dropped the pen to the desk and leaned back in her chair resting her right hand in her lap. Her eyes were cased by dark circles from the lack of sleep. And out of disregard for her job in the moment she closed her eyes for a few minutes and told herself she was going to go back to work in 10 minutes. She just needed to rest for a moment.<p>

It was peaceful until the door to her office slammed open and shook her awake. Blonde curls were the first thing she saw and her shoulders sagged in relief. She closed her eyes back as if it was no big deal. "Regina," Emma called as she closed the door behind her. She turned to the brunette and quirked an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Shh." Regina exhaled deeply and laid her head back against the chair.

"Regina."

"Give me a few minutes. I'm tired."

"I'm tired too and unless you're going to let me sleep on your couch I don't think I'm letting you sleep."

"Help yourself, Sheriff," Regina said blankly gesturing towards the couch. Emma was confused. Usually Regina would never do that and although she wanted to question it she took her approved seating on the couch. She laid down with one leg off the couch, planted on the floor and her arm thrown across her forehead.

"Regina?"

"Yes, Sheriff," Regina groaned.

"How's the hand?" Emma asked opening one eye.

"It hurts, but it was worth it."

"You knocked the shit out of Whale," Emma said reminding the both of them of the moment they stepped into the hospital. "That was the best thing ever."

Regina smiled not even wanting to complain about the broken silence, "Was it now?"

"Hell yeah," Emma said now staring up at the ceiling playing back Regina storming into the hospital and slamming her fist into the unsuspecting doctor's face. He was lights out for hours after that. "_That_ should be the headliner in the paper. And I'm glad you stopped yourself, I know you wanted to like kill him."

"He wasn't what mattered at the time."

"Yeah, I know. You wanna go?"

"In a minute, my head hurts."

"You and me both," Emma said sitting up. "You wouldn't happen to have anymore scotch in here would you?"

"Yes, I do actually."

"Great." Emma got up and went for some. Regina reluctantly woke herself up and looked at the blonde, "Emma it's too early for liquor."

"Woman it is never too early for a drink," Emma said over her shoulder. Regina shook her head in disagreement. She straightened up her desk and put all the signed papers in a neat stack and revealed the medical file she took from the station. There may have been some lying when she said she looked inside. She pulled it in front of her and slowly opened it. The first thing she saw was the claw marks. She clenched her teeth and stared down into the photograph.

"Jesus...Is that her back?" Emma asked as she stood over Regina's desk. The brunette nodded not taking her eyes away. Emma couldn't look down at it for very long. It made her skin crawl, but it was a little concerning that Regina was stomaching the sight for so long. "Hey..." Regina looked up to the tumbler extended to her. She took it and just held it in her trembling right hand.

"You know you need the liquor now," Emma said turning her back to the desk. "She shouldn't even be able to walk anymore."

"It's not as deep as it looks."

Emma shivered at her words. She shook her head and downed the liquid in her glass, "What the hell could've done that to her? Where? There are no big animals in Storybrooke."

"I don't...I wish I knew." Regina placed the glass down on the desk and picked up her pen. Emma turned back around and watched Regina's hand hover over the name on the folder. Slowly she drug the pen across the letters, marking out the name. Emma and Regina stared down at it before Regina quickly brought her hand down and wrote the girl's actual name right above the temporary one.

"Dawn," Emma repeated. "She doesn't look like a Dawn."

"I agree but she said that's the only name she remembers." Emma nodded and sat the glass down on the edge of the desk. She outstretched her hand. Regina looked up at her in confusion.

"Can I look at it?" Emma expected a no or something ruder. Surprisingly, the mayor nodded and gave her hand willingly to the blonde. She unwrapped the bandage over the woman's hand and unveiled a terribly bruised and bleeding set of knuckles. "Damn Regina. Whale won't be coming near you in the next few lifetimes. Wow."

"Your immature fascination for childish violence is inconceivably...vapid."

"Whatever. Ouch. This really has got to hurt. Why don't you just heal it?"

"The pain is only a pleasant reminder of how satisfied I am with my actions."

"Well, this will surely make Dawn feel better," Emma chuckled. "It's really out of character for you." Emma looked down at the bruises again still playing back the same crack when Regina's knuckles hit Whale's face. She noticed the woman was started to become uncomfortable and released her hand, watching as Regina tucked her hand away in her lap. A dreaded silence followed. Emma took the now empty glasses and put them back next to the scotch. "I'll be back for more of this," she said sitting the glass down and turning around to Regina. She had her left hand over the closed file as she stared barrenly down at it.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. It's been days." Regina took a moment and then stood up from her desk moving for her coat as she finished her thoughts. "After she passed out I...I, um..."

"Is it a coma?" Emma felt her voice crack slightly. She hoped Regina didn't see it but she did, she just didn't make it known she did. She fixed the collar of her coat and leaned down to hide the file away in her drawer. Emma turned back around knowing there wasn't a way to keep at least one tear from falling. As it fell and she wiped it away she requested in almost a plead that Regina lie to her. Lie so hard to her with a straight face. It would help. "Please, don't say yes."

"Since you asked so nicely, Emma..." Regina started. Emma looked at her with an angry frown forming on her face. She believed Regina had said it in a joking manner but before she could say anything, Regina finished, "I can truthfully say she isn't, but she's not well. Not eating and quite frankly I believe she's upset with me."

"Why?" Emma questioned putting her steel mask back up. Then she grinned, "You're her favorite."

"You weren't there, but she fought all she could, begging for me not to take her back. So furious is a better word. Not upset...furious."

"Don't think for a second that that would stop her from being happy to see you." Emma gestured towards the door, "If we ever get going." Regina gave her a half grin and nodded. Emma began leaving first and shortly stopped and sighed when it was obvious the mayor wasn't following. She put her hands in her pockets and looked at the brunette, "How about lunch?"

"I'm not hungry, but thank you."

"Not that I meant you bring her lunch. I have a feeling if you ask her to, she'll eat...willingly. You haven't seen her since you knocked out Whale."

"I...," Regina sighed. "That's the best idea you've have in a long time Sheriff."

"Well, I like food and so do teenagers. They love it."

Regina was amused and showed it lightly with a smirk. It really was a good idea. Just the smell of something homemade would certainly be better than the hospital food she was being force fed. Emma knew just because they were leaving the office didn't mean they were going anywhere near the hospital. Regina went in the opposite direction and informed Emma to meet her at the hospital at noon while she went off with a plan of her own.

* * *

><p>Emma stood at the door waiting for the fashionably late mayor to show up. As she waited she hoped to see Whale's messed up appearance after the break in Regina's civility. She was sure he looked terrible and seeing his face would have just made her day. Although in the time she had been standing there sort of guarding the door she hadn't seen Whale at all. It wasn't as surprising to not see him down this hallway. Regina had threatened to do much worse if he even looked at the door for too long.<p>

She was beginning to become bored until she heard some rustling inside the room. Emma tried to ignore it figuring it wasn't her business but she would be the next target of Regina's fist if she let something happen after the hell that has been the past week and a half. She cracked the door open a little and leaned close as she kept an eye on the hallway.

"Hey, I hope you're not planning on running away again. Regina is going to flip her lid if you give her another heart attack," Emma said. More rustling was her only reply. "I heard you were mad at her because she made you come back. Don't hold it against her she usually does the opposite of what you ask anyway. It's nothing personal."

"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked and it was definitely the sound of the late brunette. Emma smelled something before she even laid eyes on the woman and inhaled the wonderful scent. Now she was hungry and her breakfast scotch wasn't cutting it anymore. "Emma?"

"Oh, um. No one," Emma claimed falsely and dismissively. She immediately went on to food, "That smells really good."

"It should I made it," Regina praised confidently. She guessed at the aroma as she followed Regina in. She wanted to grab for it but it was for someone who needed-deserved it-more than she did.

"How's it going kid?" Emma asked closing the door behind her. She got no reply from the girl sitting up in her bed picking at the tight hospital ban around her wrist. It was then that she realized what the rustling noise was. Dawn had found her way into a pair of hospital supplied sweatpants. Emma figured they would get along well but then frowned to herself as she sat down near the window of the room and Regina took a seat in her usual spot. Emma stared at Regina until the brunette looked at her, "She really doesn't like me," she said silently to an uninterested Regina who immediately rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then she turned to the incoherent teenager avoiding eye contact with her, "Dawn."

She turned away refusing to respond.

"I know you're upset with me about bringing you back, but because I care too much about your well-being I had to bring you here to get you help. You could have died without medical attention and you know that...Dawn."

"Just go away," the teen replied pulling her knees up to her chest and continued to keep herself out of Regina's stare. Her voice was hoarse and it was the first Emma had her of it. Regina rolled her eyes in frustration and leaned back in the chair. She was ready to give up and go home to a glass of wine and a nap. That was until she happened upon Emma's raised eyebrow and smug smirk. She nodded towards Dawn informing her to try again. The brunette wanted to refuse but she also didn't want to leave under these circumstances. So she huffed and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed next to the upset child.

"Hey..." Regina gently grabbed her frail wrist only to have it snatched away as it seemed Dawn was closing in on herself. Most likely hoping Regina would just leave if she waited her out, but she wasn't aware of how stubborn and firm Regina was. "Don't do that. I'm not leaving. I'll sit here all day if I must. Although I prefer not to."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I've been coming here everyday. I think you know why by now dear, but today I'm here because you haven't eaten anything."

"Would you if had just a taste of that stuff?" Emma joked at the hospital food. Regina glared at her.

"Then I know you'll be happy about this," the brunette said placing the container in between the small space separating them. "If you really don't want me here, then eat and I'll leave you alone."

"Come on, kid. She'll have us here for god knows how long if you don't," Emma pushed. Then she walked to the bed and leaned down to Dawn's level and whispered out of Regina's range, "No one is going to take it from you or starve you out or anything like that. And this sure as hell won't be your last meal. _I _promise that. Take your time."

Nothing happened for a moment and though Regina didn't hear anything, she was positive it hadn't worked. In her mind there was no way to get to her, but Emma knew what would. They had something in common so she knew the feeling. She knew the subject of food to an neglected orphan. It was simply put just by the way Dawn looked a certain way about food or seemed to get uncomfortable about it that it was a huge possibility there just wasn't a consistency of food in her life. _Sometimes_ and _only for so long_ before there was more. Emma was well aware of why the 17 year old was so thin and only left Regina to wonder because honestly the brunette had an idea of why, but not the same as Emma. Not _like_ Emma.

Suddenly they both watched as Dawn pulled herself out of her bubble of isolation and finally looked at Emma. The blonde smiled at her and nodded for her to continue. The two brunettes looked at each other. Regina half smiled at her as she held the container in her hand, "Good. Do you forgive me or are you wanting me to leave?"

"A little of both," Dawn admitted jokingly without even the slightest grin. Regina understood completely.

"Before I give you this I need to clear something up with you. You have to promise me you're not going to stab or hurt anyone that walks in here. Whale is not ever going to come in here again but I need you to be an angel for the nurses. I made you promises I intend to keep. Do this one thing for me, okay?"

"Fine," the girl replied. This whole time her voice had been soft and barely audible but Regina and Emma still heard the potential defiance and stubbornness that would be there eventually. But to hear that would take a lot more time than even they could expect. Regina was satisfied with the answer and because she knew both Emma and Dawn were actually craving the spicy smell of lunch, she teased with one more request, "One more thing."

"Oh come on, Regina," Emma complained.

"Hush, Sheriff," Regina sneered and continued with the patient teen, "I do believe you owe me a proper giving of your name. I gave you mine."

The girl turned to Emma and watched the blonde nod in agreement. So, she pushed her hand out towards Regina and softly said, "I'm Dawn." Regina took her hand and shook it looking down to see if their rings would glow again. She was disappointed as she took her hand away and nothing happened but she didn't dwell on it and grinned at the girl, "I've bothered you enough today. I think I was accurate in assuming you could appreciate a good tamale. Correct?" Regina asked popping the lid open and letting the aroma frustrate the blonde standing on the other side of the bed.

Emma threw her balled fists to her side watching as Regina gave the container to Dawn and started to walk towards the door to get away from the smell of good food, "Guys, I'm going for the vending machine."

"Have fun, dear," Regina said looking at the blonde knowing the tamales were getting to her. Emma rolled her eyes and close the door but not before seeing Dawn take a bite. A calm one. One that didn't suggest she was terrified of having it taken away or never being offered food again. And as satisfying as it was Emma knew for a fact that it was still going to be rare to see after today. It was a habit harder to break than running away. Emma knew the feeling all too well and it wasn't even that far behind her. She beginning to wonder if Operation Barracuda was going to be more than just helping the younger scarred orphan and helping herself. The big part of her that never healed. That just _won't_ heal.


	12. Chapter 12

**One Last Promise  
><strong>

"Dawn, dear. Are you alright?" Regina stood at the closed door of the bathroom. She had come for her daily visit that seemed to help move along the forgiveness Dawn was reluctantly but surely giving. Today was different. For starters Dawn wasn't in bed like usual. Secondly, Regina brought along someone she felt had been a good friend and she should accept her as such.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The blonde asked standing closely behind Regina. The only reply she received was an index finger pressed to the brunette's lips to silence her. "Sorry," she whispered. "I just really have a feeling she doesn't like fairies. Or maybe the color green. I just feel like it's too much."

"Could you be quiet for one moment, Tink?" Regina insisted.

"Yeah, sorry," the blonde stepped away from behind the woman and went and sat on the edge of the bed where the mysterious young brunette she had heard so little about had been laying in for over two weeks now. On top of that mystery there was also the strange behavior of the mayor. Bringing her here seemed like a privilege she was sure she wasn't supposed to be receiving. They weren't necessarily friends. Right? At one point sure but after Robin left she could only assume Regina didn't believe in her anymore. Her train of thought was interrupted by Regina's sigh of frustration.

Assuming she was here as her friend Tinkerbell got up and grabbed for Regina's arm, "Look, maybe she wants to be alone right now. You said she has been in a dark place. Time, Regina."

It made sense to her but still she snatched her arm away with a snarl on her lips. This friendship was already not working well for her. Not in this situation. Unknown to Regina herself these visits were sacred for the both of them. It meant something to Dawn and Regina was starting to see it that way for herself as well even if that meant she would be unneeded by the teen when she was fully recovered. But until then she was a guardian and she cared too much to let anything get by her.

"I'm going in," Regina turned to the door and before Tinkerbell could voice her protest, she used her magic to unlock it.

"Invasion of privacy," Tinkerbell said under her breath.

"For her own safety," Regina scolded back. She immediately latched onto the handle but didn't turn the handle for a moment causing the fairy to believe she had convinced the mayor to hold off on barging in. That wasn't the case.

Regina proceeded to going inside to find the teen collapsed on the floor against the wall across from the toilet. She moved quickly over her seeing that she was completely unresponsive. Tinkerbell stood in the doorway gaping at what she was seeing. She looked...dead. And maybe she was, maybe she wasn't but she wasn't allowed to stand there for long. Regina had practically thrown herself onto the traumatized blonde demanding hesitantly to find Dr. Whale. Her eyes snapped away from the scene and to the brunette in front of her. Asking for Whale? She was sure she didn't hear it right until Regina shouted it again.

Even after hearing Regina rant about how much she wanted to kill Whale during their coffee at the diner, Regina was asking for Whale. Tinkerbell saw the urgency within the mayor and didn't counter her wishes and left room in a dash.

Regina watched her leave, running a stressed hand through her hair as she leaned impatiently against the door frame. She could hear the rain pouring down outside. It didn't bother her as much. But then there was the lightning followed by a rumbling thunder barely coming within earshot of Storybrooke's atmosphere. It caused some movement behind her and she turned around locking her eyes on the slow, weak, and faint movement of Dawn's bandaged legs. She was visibly trembling as she began to come to again and it only made Regina wonder what caused her to get this way in the first place. Regina went to the girl and crouched down in front of her moving her hands to hold the teen's face. The touch made them both shudder.

Dawn's skin was clammy and pale borderlining a suffocating bluish color. Her body was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. If Regina hadn't been completely sure of Elsa's return to Arendelle, she would have easily mistaken this for the freezing of a heart at the hands of that ice magic. As problematic as that would have been, this seemed just as worse seeing as it didn't appeared to be familiar to Regina at all. She collected every clue she could in the small room. One of the most obvious ones was the terrible smell of expelled contents from the stomach. She turned to the toilet behind her caught sight of the vomit. Although it wasn't even enough to make her nauseated. She turned back when Dawn's head started to fall forward as she departed into unconsciousness again.

"Dawn," Regina called watching the girl's eyelids fall closed. She saw the fight in her though. Struggling to keep herself awake. "What happened?"

"I...breathe," she stammered out. Regina frowned in confusion and also for wanting to understand but knowing there wasn't much she could say, not in her state. "Breathe…" Regina watched her chest struggle and fight to rise and listened to the almost silent whimpers accompanied in the wheezing.

"Breathe," Regina repeated just as she heard Tinkerbell call to someone, "They're in here."

"What happened?" Whale asked coming in. There was no hesitation in him to walk in. Like he wasn't at all terrified of what Regina had threatened to do to him before. But knowing it still applied even now he just tended to his patient.

"We don't know," Tinkerbell answered furrowing her brow at Regina silently mouthing something over and over. "Regina?"

"What?"

"Whale needs to look at her." Regina looked to the man crouched down next to her. She was reluctant to leave her in his care again. The thought made her uneasy, but something unfortunate was going to occur without his assistance. Her concerned look turned to anger, "You were trying to experiment on her."

"I guess your right hook put my head back on the right way," he replied.

"If you do even the slightest thing, my _magic_ will be what takes your head _off_."

"Loud and clear Madame Mayor. May I?" He gestured toward the girl still trembling with her face cupped in Regina's hands. Regina swallowed all other comments and moved to give him room but stayed close enough to warn him of his boundaries. He pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and went straight for her breathing. Whale looked up to Regina to confirm that he was okay to go. She nodded stiffly. He took what he could from the girl's weak breaths and surprised Regina and Tinkerbell with an instant diagnosis.

"Collapsed lung," he said flatly shining a penlight into Dawn's eyes as he gently opened each eyelid.

"Meaning what? Is she dying?" Tinkerbell asked staring at Regina.

"She will be if we don't get her to ICU."

* * *

><p>"Regina you're wearing a ditch into the floor. It'll be fine," Emma said sitting next to Tinkerbell who was concerned more about Regina than the floor. She knew it was no use. Regina wouldn't listen. She was too unpersuasive for that.<p>

"She's been like that for hours," the fairy told Emma not trying to hide it from the mayor's ears. "She won't listen."

"Even though the kid will be okay? She knows that?"

"Yes. It still seems to mean nothing to her. She's like mule."

Emma smirked, "Did you just call her an ass?"

"No. Stubborn, but she can be that sometimes too."

"I can hear you both," Regina sneered. She didn't let up on her pacing. She was thinking too much and for some reason she needed to be moving to keep up with her own thoughts. She had to know how this happened. Dawn was doing well, so she thought. There was still some forgiveness to work on but everything seemed fine. And even if underneath a mask it wasn't at least she was eating, even if it was hesitantly and scarcely and Regina had no idea why. Regina usually could come up with her own ideas of why something was but this put her at a loss until she played back everything in her head. Maybe she did see some trouble breathing but it was faint. It wasn't serious enough to be concerned about at the time. Regina wanted to kick herself for letting this happen and didn't want to hear anything comforting from the two blondes she was considering to be her friends, but even she knew she couldn't avoid that.

"They're facts and you know it," Emma stated. Tinkerbell jabbed her sharp elbow into Emma's side causing her to wince and frown furiously at the woman.

"That's very reassuring Miss Swan. Thank you."

"Well, if you want my reassurance I can always offer that smack in the head I've been waiting to give." Emma put a hand up in hopes she could get away with it today, but she was met with a grimace. Regina clenched her fists at her side and stopped pacing. Emma leaned back in her seat a little worried at what that meant. It was that same bruised fist she knocked Whale out with and the blonde didn't want to get hit with that.

"Regina?" Whale called walking towards the three of them. He eyed the brunette's fist and kept a safe distance between himself and the mayor. She turned around to him losing the bite she had with the two blondes in the chairs behind her. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"So?" Emma questioned.

"She's fine. It wasn't as bad as it looked. I really don't know how I missed it in her x-rays. Due to the array of penetrating injuries she obtained in the chest area, air leaked into her chest cavity. It's relatively mild but since she passed out from a scarce oxygen for over an hour-"

"She was laying there for an hour? Not breathing?" Emma questioned. It amazed her she was still alive after that, but she didn't let him finish. There was more to it than that.

"She was breathing but so little was being pushed through her system the only way her body knew to react was to put itself in hibernation mode. She's being stabilized with supplemental oxygen right now and I'm going to monitor her progression with some constant x-rays. It should show the re-inflation of her lung."

"How long will that further her stay?" Regina asked.

"Maybe add on another two weeks, maybe less with her on the oxygen."

Tinkerbell and Emma stood up from their seats and stood behind Regina. Whale looked at the group as if they were a posse and slyly stepped back a little more. He was feeling a little ganged up on and it was true. They had reason to be a little homicidal with him. He wouldn't admit it but he wasn't feeling in the least bit guilty for the trauma he caused the teen. If Regina had her way he would've been feeling a whole lot more than just guilt. Whale saw that in the potential rage and obvious disgust in the brunettes eyes. He wasn't going to provoke her.

"Is she up for visitors?" Emma asked.

"Go ahead."

* * *

><p>"I got to admit you are the strongest 17 year old I've ever met," Emma complimented sitting in Regina's usual spot.<p>

"Indeed you are, dear," Regina agreed sitting on the edge of bed with Tinkerbell on the opposite side. Dawn showed no response to the comment but seemed to be uneasy as she occasionally glanced at the unfamiliar blonde she wasn't accustomed to seeing every other day. This blonde didn't have a cold like the other one. The other one always look at her like she knew what she was feeling. She had forgotten her name to her disappointment. Regina saw the slight frown on her face not mistaking it for discomfort and knowing it was because of the new person in the room.

Regina cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention, "Um, Dawn I don't think I've gotten a chance to get you two acquainted." She gestured to the fairy who grinned widely and held out her hand. Dawn seemed more willing to take it than anyone expected. Regina proceeded to commentate their exchange, "I believe you're familiar with the name Tinkerbell, right?"

"Yes, I am surprisingly," Dawn said trying to muster a grin on top of her hoarse remark. Both Emma and Regina spotted the twinge of pain that flashed across her features. Emma turned away being the only one to catch what she meant by _surprisingly._ Regina and Tinkerbell disregarded it and continued on.

"Most people call me Tink. Feel free to pick your favorite," the blonde said vigorously shaking the cold hand extended to her. Regina quickly placed her hand over their intertwined hands to slow down the shake. She didn't want the blonde to break her even though Dawn showed no discomfort from it. It was almost as if her hands were the most durable limbs on her body. That's what it felt like.

Regina was satisfied at the slowed pace signaling the end of the shake anyway. In the short moment she looked down at their three hands she saw that same glow start to give off on her ring again and pulled her hand quickly and casually away without giving off any suspicion. She pushed her thumb over the shining metal and placed her hand in her lap and returned back to the brewing conversation.

"Do I get an intro?" Emma inquired raising her hand for acknowledgement. Regina turned towards the sheriff and was about to roll her eyes at the woman until she saw that Emma really meant it. She didn't get an intro honestly even after spending just as much time here as Regina did. It seemed she really wanted it too. Like it was important. Emma _did_ want it. Dawn wanted it too and she didn't know why it mattered so much. There was just this feeling in her that somehow she was going to be a problem she would soon want and not want to get rid of in the future.

"Very well, then. Dawn this is Sheriff Swan," Regina announced. Dawn wasn't going to hesitate to shake her hand if she wanted to but then the word sheriff made her muscles tighten. She clenched her jaw and glanced at the blonde. She was reaching out her hand awaiting for the teen to reciprocate the gesture. Dawn gave her hand in the shake expecting the woman to be firm and established her authority, but instead she was met with a kind gesture that was meant to establish something else. No authority. Maybe it seemed to be trust.

"You can call me Emma," the blonde said pulling away at the same time as the teen.

Emma's phone started to vibrate in her pocket and she excused herself from the room with questioning green eyes watching her leave. Soon after a short conversation of Tinkerbell asking Dawn questions with Regina quickly answering for her, the blonde left the room as well. That whole time Dawn continued to think one thing. Sheriff Emma Swan. What the hell did she want? And why? Her thoughts along with her eyes were pointed towards the door that she hadn't looked away from since Emma left. She planned on staying there a little longer until Regina grabbed her attention again and that was something she didn't mind.

"Something wrong, dear?" Regina asked gently. Her hand was cautiously placed on the teen's thigh and, without knowing, it did appear to be possessive and protective of her to do so. Dawn broke away from her stare and met her green eyes with the brown ones that looked at her kindly.

"No. I'm fine," Dawn lied without being detected by the woman as she adjusted the nasal cannula providing her oxygen.

"I wanted to speak with you about something," Regina started. Dawn frowned at the sudden seriousness. "There's nothing wrong, it's just a lot of promises have been made between us and they will be kept but there's one more." Dawn nodded. "Promise me you'll stay in this bed and try your hardest to get better. You've been through too much already. It's really unfortunate that you have been in hurt so many times." Dawn wanted to say defensively that the woman had no idea what kind of "hurt" she's been through, but she wasn't going to do that. Regina had been nice to her this whole time. She'd only have done herself a disservice by snapping at her. So she went back to the option at hand. It wasn't really a hard decision for her. Dawn wanted out of here as quickly as possible. She wanted away from _Whale_ as soon as humanly possible so she nodded in absolute agreement.

"Good. I'm still keeping my promise about Whale. He won't touch you unless it's necessary for your health." Dawn agreed again holding on to the trust she had in Regina. Although she was purposely being hard to apologize to at first, Regina really didn't lose Dawn's trust from her decision. She didn't actually lose anything.

"Well, it's time I get going. You need your rest," Regina said breaking the silence. She pulled the blanket up to Dawn's waist and stood up straightening her black skirt. "It'll be time for you to leave here soon."

Usually that's how she left the room with a last sentence or most of the time left in silence if Dawn was fast asleep and disappeared until the next day. Regina never really said goodbye when she left. She made sure Dawn was comfortable in her sleep and checked with the night shift nurses and then quietly left. This time Dawn was wide awake and grabbed Regina's wrist, not wanting her to leave but knew she had to. The mayor turned around and looked down at her, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Regina smiled softly at the teen, "Of course."


	13. Chapter 13

**Blue Lagoon  
><strong>

Ruby grinned at the Sheriff somewhat passed out at the counter. It was obviously too early for the blonde or she had a late night. As much as she wanted to leave her to rest, customers were going to be coming in soon. To offer her a pick-me-up, Ruby poured up a cup of a coffee and prepared a hot cocoa with cinnamon for her as well. The blonde smelled the cinnamon in her light sleep and moaned as she lifted her head up from the counter, "Rubes, you're beautiful."

"Oh, I know am," Ruby said with a hair flip after she placed the mugs in front of Emma. "So how's it going? Life? Love?"

"Um, life..." Emma started to herself taking a sip of her coffee. She squinted in thought. There were so many things going on in her life right now so she had no idea where to start. "Well, there's being Sheriff which is tiring as you can tell. No love at the moment..."

"What happened with Hook?"

"You didn't really think that was a thing did you? Tink is all over that." Ruby didn't detect anything suspicious from the blonde but she had the same thoughts as the rest of the town. Hook and Emma were a thing. Right?

"Hint of jealous there?" Ruby asked slyly. Emma shook her head. Not even slight jealousy grazed her. Only she knew why. Emma Swan didn't do commitments or long term relationships. Wasn't her cup of tea. She took another drink of her coffee that was somewhat working on weeding out her sleepiness and then went on to verbalize her lack of jealousy to a skeptical Ruby staring at her, "No, we had a talk about it and I think she should go for it. She is hesitant though."

"Ooo, dating talk. Now that sounds like we need to have a girl's night...like tonight. It's Friday. We should so do it. Come on, Emma."

Emma sighed heavily, "I..." She looked at the brunette seeing a smirk come across her young features. "I...fine. I guess I could use a few drinks." Ruby smiled in satisfaction as she leaned on the counter with her chin on her open palm.

"So the Rabbit Hole tonight?" Emma nodded just when she finished her coffee and the little bell above the door let out an sprightly morning ring. Emma looked over her shoulder with a quick glance and turned back around. The two people came to sit on either side of her. She looked to her right just as the foam of her cocoa touch her top lip and then back to Ruby, "Well the gang's here. You tell them."

"Tell us what?" Tinkerbell asked nodding to Ruby for some coffee. Ruby stalled to say anything as she poured two more cups of coffee for two newly seated guests. She placed one in front of Tinkerbell and then one in front of the mayor who was also interested in what the Sheriff and Ruby were conspiring.

"Please, do tell what you two are planning," Regina requested taking her coffee in hand.

"We're having a girl's night!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up over her head. Emma couldn't keep herself awake any longer even with the jolt of the hot black liquid she had just consumed. Almost immediately when Ruby shouted the news to the empty diner Emma dropped her head to the counter over her folded arms. Regina frowned at the action knowing Emma was still fighting a cold or maybe even the flu which made her think to possibly limit her close proximity to Henry to prevent the spread. Tinkerbell poked at her and the Sheriff only grunted her dismissal.

"Don't mind her. It's too early," Ruby said ready to get back to the subject she was excited about. She leaned on the counter again in front of Regina with a contagious grin on her face. Regina was looking down into her coffee and slowly met eyes with the overly happy brunette in her face, "Is there a reason why you're invading my personal space, Ms. Lucas?"

"You're coming right?"

"Me?" Ruby nodded like it was obvious. "I don't know about that."

"Snow won't be there to bother you."

"I'm not completely irked by her presence as of now but that's not why I'm not attending."

"Come on, Regina. It'll be fun. Everybody buys the Sheriff a drink," Emma said muffled in her sleeves.

"She's right. It will be fun," Tinkerbell continued the persuading. "It's just friends hanging out and maybe getting drunk."

That wasn't exactly a deal closing point to mention but still Regina wasn't as resistant to the idea as she thought she'd be. It was quite bothersome to her that she wasn't gagging at the thought of sitting at the bar with these three people prodding her to take a night off. She tapped the side of her mug like she was thinking even though she was starting to find she had no excuse to not attend their gathering for some potential drunk fun. She said yes she would go in her head to check and see if it made her become disgusted or annoyed with the two blondes and the wolf. Nothing came and as uneasy as she felt about her lack of loathing towards everyone, it was nice to actually be voluntarily and willingly included in something. She still couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her sometimes.

Regina looked up from her untouched coffee at the two sets of green eyes and a pair of big brown ones that seemed to really want her to go. She sighed and finally voiced her decision, "Fine. I'll join your night out." Everyone was satisfied with the reply just as the morning customers started raining in for breakfast and coffee. At the sound of the bell Emma dropped her head again hoping to get some sleep for ten minutes.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this. A girl's night out with everyone who is included in the list of people not to know about us," Belle frowned through her rationing, but Ruby didn't notice it as she had her arms wrapped around her lover as they laid in bed. Although she did roll her eyes listening to Belle try to get her way out of going. She pressed a kiss to the back of her head and got up to put on her clothes.<p>

"Best after work experience ever, babe," Ruby said just for a lovely roll of the eyes from Belle. She picked her jeans up from the floor and proceed to put them on as Belle laid her head back onto the warm pillow. She silently watched Ruby get dressed to leave for drinks with her unlikely group of friends. Ruby moved towards the closet and pulled a starched white button up shirt from the hanger.

"You really need to get out more," Ruby stated with her back turned to her beautiful bookworm while she put on the shirt. She turned back around and started buttoning up her shirt, "It's saying something if I could convince the bolted shut Madame Mayor to go but can't convince you. I thought at least our little fun would've loosened you up a little."

"I don't feel like going and it's so sudden. You planned it this morning."

"So? I've never been known to plan ahead all that well anyway." Ruby quickly slid into her leather jacket and began to stick her feet in her boots.

"That's very true," Belle agreed lightly sitting up with the sheet clutched against her chest. She planted not too shy kisses on the flesh of Ruby's warm neck as she tried to lace up her shoes. The warm breath tickled the back of her neck and made her shiver. She immediately peeked over her shoulder and found Belle looking at her. A glint in her eye that made her hard to resist. She finished her knot in her laces and moved to kiss Belle as she was close to leaving for the Rabbit Hole.

Their lips grazed after several kisses and Ruby gave her a wolfish grin, "You sure you don't want to come with?"

"Positive, but if I feel like drinking to insanity with you guys I'll call you to let you know." They shared another kiss longer than the last.

"Promise?" Ruby questioned looking very seduced but also intent on going to have a few drinks. Belle kissed her one last time and then pushed her away playfully with a wide smile and a raised eyebrow proud of her snag on the other brunette. Ruby grabbed her wallet and cellphone ready to head out but she couldn't leave without an answer, "_Promise_?"

"Yes, I promise."

"'Kay. Love you," Ruby said blowing her a kiss and moving out the door not missing Belle say, "Love you too."

* * *

><p>Emma was on her second beer listening to a certain fairy's story about fighting a spider in the weeds back in FairyTale land. There was an amused grin on everyone's face as they listened, including Regina. Emma noticed that more than anything else. Regina Mills seemed to be more and more pleasant with every passing week and it was odd, but Emma seemed to be the only one wondering why or how it was possible. Her stares at the brunette next to her weren't subtle but Regina didn't frown or glare at her for it. The times she was caught Regina only offered her a small grin or asked if she was okay, to which Emma gave her grin and nodded. This time she stopped herself short of being seen and stopped wondering so she shook her head faintly and pulled her eyes away from her.<p>

"...that's when Hook showed up out of nowhere. Pillaging something," Tinkerbell finished. Emma grinned and raised her eyebrow.

"Speaking of Hook..." Emma started bringing the topic to light. The way she said it surprised Regina and the woman nearly choked on her own drink. "Tink. I think you should do it, ya know? Move things along don't you think?"

"Oh, the yearning," Ruby teased.

"Hey, how do you know about this?" Tinkerbell asked in surprise to Ruby's comment. The brunette blushed lightly and looked at the other blonde across the table, "Emma told me."

"It was kind of obvious," Emma bit out. "Was it not to you? Googly eyes in public isn't a secret?"

"But you were supposed to keep that to yourself," Tinkerbell frowned. Ruby sensed the tension and tried to change the subject, "Yeah, guys the night hasn't even started yet. Beer is not having fun. So there's something here called the Firecracker and I want it." Regina was automatically curious as to what the hell that was and as Ruby started to get up and leave, she moved as well, "You wouldn't mind if I came along, would you?" Ruby smiled kindly seeing that her plan for everyone to loosen up was working.

"Oh yeah, let's go," she answer gesture to the bar, "After you." Regina started her walk towards the bar thinking Ruby was right behind, but the young brunette stayed at the table for a short few seconds and gave a look to Emma. Just as quickly as she gave the look to the blonde she turned and caught up to the mayor. Emma had no idea what that even meant. But then she kind of assumed that was the look of she was about to get the mayor of Storybrooke so drunk tonight. She still pondered about it and that made Ruby satisfied as she caught up to Regina.

"Did you come here for the Firecracker?" Ruby questioned as they stood at the bar counter. "Or something else? Variety?"

"Sure," Regina answered watching the bartender mix a few drinks. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked to the younger brunette, "Any suggestions?"

"Well...do you like Rum? I know you do." Ruby asked evilly. Regina didn't know what to think about that familiar look come across her face. It was strange and she'd never seen it before on Ruby's face, but something in her just liked that stare. She stayed cautious of herself to make sure a certain unwanted personality was coming to the surface. After shortly realizing that it was the strong longing for some drunken, unadulterated fun that was locked up somewhere in her soul was trying to calmly but eagerly spring forth. Regina didn't deny she wanted to but she wasn't about to let her hair down completely tonight. So whatever Ruby was planning, she would go with it but not after two or maybe even three newly introduced drinks. No more than that.

"Yes. I can appreciate good rum," Regina said watching as Ruby's Firecracker was pushed in front of her. Ruby started to nod and whispered, "Perfect..."

The bartender waited there for a moment to hear the next request. He and Ruby met eye to eye, seeming to give off the sense they were very used to seeing each other. Regina knew there was plotting going on. She just knew it and she was pretty damn confused as to why her body wasn't reacting to the scheme clearly unfolding before her.

"She'll have the Blue Lagoon." The barkeep raised an eyebrow at the mayor and a smirk graced his face as he started working on that order. Regina looked to Ruby with suspicion clouding her eyes, but she just got a smile in return.

* * *

><p>Tinkerbell woke up highly confused as to why her back was hurting terribly and why she was cold. Her confusion was the only thing that plagued her mind even though she had yet to realize where she was and...how she was. She clutched her head and finally looked up to the bathroom she was in and then quickly looked around to the white bathtub she had passed out in and slowly realized she was in her underwear. <em>Just<em> her underwear. She grimaced at herself and groaned, "Oh not again..."

"Damn Ruby and her girl nights." She slipped a little and stumbled before she could completely stand up straight. The sudden movement caused a hammering inside her skull and she threw both her hands up to her head applying pressure like it would help.

"Where the hell am I?" She questioned to the empty room as she stepped out of the tub. The only way to find out was to explore beyond the bathroom. But if it was any clue it was extremely clean but what hangover headache could willingly allow you to easily figure it out?

Tinkerbell continued walking again-well stumbling. The sight before her made everything hurt more. Now she really wanted to know where she was. Her eyes widened with a dumbfound look pulling her face into surprise. Emma was cuddling, half naked, in the arms of a brunette she couldn't quite make out from the tossed around silk sheets they were under. She edged closer to the bed but before she could see anything as a hint another blurry brunette walked in the room.

"Well, good morning," Belle's voice was clear as day but she had to rub her eyes for a moment to see her. She again was confused and slowly becoming stressed out as she stumbled over simple words, "Uh...good...morning?"

"You look better than I expected. Maybe you're the one who didn't drink as much," Belle said casually like it was normal. Tinkerbell looked at the tray she carried in her hands. Breakfast. Before she even thought about questioning how casual she was being or why she had food, she turned to the two sleeping bodies in the bed.

"Oh, don't mind them. They're fine."

"No they're not. Where are we?"

"Regina's place."

"What?" Tinkerbell paled with her mouth agape. "This is...we're...she has a nice house...but what?!"

"I don't have an explanation. Sorry," Belle claimed softly walking over to the bed and settling the tray safely onto the corner where there weren't feet placed. She pulled the sheet away being cautious of the food and revealed the two bodies. Emma and...Ruby. Ruby, Belle's secret girlfriend. And yes she knew about it.

"Rise and shine, cuddle bugs," Belle said loudly. Surprisingly, they immediately began to stir but only huddled closer together for warmth. Tinkerbell only stared at them still very shocked, "This isn't bothering you in the slightest?"

"Not really. This is like the third time." The brunette roughly pushed Emma's bare shoulder waking her up. Although the smell of food probably did the trick most likely. The blonde removed herself from Ruby's slumbering embrace. "Hey, guys."

"Morning Sheriff," Belle responded with a motherly look of:_ you're in so much trouble_.

"Anybody want to tell me what happened last night, because you two are in bed together?" Tinkerbell asked Emma glancing from her to the slowly awaking Ruby.

"Strip poker, duh," Emma said scratching her head and smacking Ruby on the arm. She rolled over on her back with her eyes shooting open. Emma looked over the other blonde once and then herself and had a moment of a drunken chuckle as she said to Tinkerbell, "I think we were losing." Belle rolled her eyes and Ruby broke into a laugh noting she still had her jeans on but no shirt.

Their laughter was contagious and even had Belle struggling to withhold her laughs as she watch the two women giggle away. Tinkerbell didn't give in because there was still one more question lingering over them, "That's real funny, but we're in Regina's house. So where the hell is Regina?"

* * *

><p>Four clearly hungover and unorderly ladies sat at the dining table with Belle looking over them very sternly. If Regina wasn't half asleep at the table she would have been proud. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrow was arched as if she were preparing to lecture her four daughters on what<em> not<em> to do at their first, free to legally drink, college party.

"You guys have completely lost your minds," is what she started with and it seemed to amuse Emma and Ruby. They were having a tendency to find everything funny and giggled to themselves about it. Although that quickly died down at Belle's glare.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad," Ruby said, badly defending the group.

"I found Tink in the master bathroom tub, you and Emma passed out and cuddling in the bed, and Madame Mayor here was dead asleep on top of her desk in her study. You are all terrible drinkers."

"You were in the bathtub?" Emma squinted at Tinkerbell who was trying to take down her coffee. She shrugged at the question. Emma turned to Belle; also terribly pleading their case, "At least none of us totally lost to Regina at strip poker."

"How was she winning?" Ruby complained clearly not in her right mind since it was obvious.

"She's the only one with all her clothes still on."

"She doesn't have her shoes on."

"That doesn't even count!" Emma raised her voice shaking Regina awake by accident. She lifted up from her resting position and grimaced at the blonde as she forced away a pained face from her throbbing migraine. Emma looked at her apologetically and ducked her head away from Regina's mayoral glare of disgust.

"Why are you still here?" Regina bit out sounding very annoyed already. She would even admit it was the migraine talking. Yes, she would like them to scatter off her property but she would have said it nicer since she was trying to be one of the good guys. Emma seemed to understand where it was coming from but everyone else didn't even hear the scolding question like she had actually said it. Regina groaned lightly in frustration and ran her fingers through her still prefect hair, "What time is it?"

"11:40," Belle said sharply while everyone else pondered where their phones were. Regina's tiredness disappeared from her eyes. She figured it was early in the morning from how bad she was feeling. She wished it was early. If it was early she could get away with all of this since Henry stayed a night with his grandparents but they also expected she show up really early to get him like she always did. She had no time for anything. And shit. She missed her early morning visit with Dawn today too, but that wasn't much of a big deal. On the few days she did miss out on going to see the teen, she'd explain and everything would be fine even though sometimes she felt Dawn was lying when she said she wasn't upset. Although she could smooth her way out of all of that, she still was screwed.

"Emma...Regina don't worry I called Snow and David, Henry is fine."

"What did you tell them?" Emma questioned with Regina nodding in agreement to know.

"That the four of you slept over my place after a late night movie," she explained. It was quite clever. Then she looked at Regina, "And yes they somehow believed you stayed too."

"Well they are the two idiots," Regina said dropped her head into her hands. "I'm never accompanying you three for drinks ever again."

"Whatever Regina. You had fun," Emma said firmly nudging the brunette lightly with her elbow. "And things escalated quicker than I expected so you still owe me a drink." Regina huffed in annoyance and glared at Emma shortly. At least she could dislike the blonde for while even though she would find that she couldn't really will herself into hating Emma and lately hasn't at all minded her company. Every time she thought of it she had to ask: _What the hell is wrong with me?_

The brunette stood up slowly from her seat, not exactly putting a lot of faith in her legs' ability to be stable under her. Her rare sarcasm showed immensely in her next worlds with a very fake smile plastered on her face. She clapped her hands together and said, "As great as this was, I need you four to get out."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Tinkerbell said standing up rather quickly as her headache died down. Her coat was conveniently thrown over the chalk she had been sitting in. As she put it on she stared dead at Ruby. She did this. "You. Never again."

"Oh, Tink. Don't be like that. At least this time it was Regina's bathroom," Ruby called after the slow retreating blonde. Tinkerbell shook her head in disagreement.

"Never again."

"You always have fun."

"You..." She started turning towards the playful brunette. Then instead of storming out of the house she looked to the other, more mature brunette, "Regina you have a lovely home."

"Thank you, Tink," Regina replied softly.

"If there's anything I've damaged please let me know and I'll have it replaced." Regina only nodded at her not planning on making her replace anything even if she found something destroyed. Tinkerbell looked to Ruby and squinted a frown at her, "Goodbye."

"See you at the next one," Ruby said. Her drunkness was still showing, which would probably explain why she was the least groggy and grumpy about a headache. She had a lazy grin stamped on her face. Emma looked at her and shook her head.

"So I was very pleased with last night's events. I can go home now," Ruby outstretched her arms towards Belle. It didn't surprise Emma or Regina who both were very aware of their relationship. An unknowing Belle hid her surprised expression that neither the mayor nor the sheriff even blinked about it. Regina could careless about them but Emma just looked at Ruby discreetly as the brunette seemed like a big baby as her hangover was soon to begin. It was actually cute. "Take me home?"

"I think I can manage that," Belle said walking towards Ruby and grabbing her hands. They both started to walk out with Belle the one saying her goodbyes. "Regina I'm so sorry about this, if she broke anything, and I mean anything, let me know."

"Oh hush, I didn't break anything," Ruby said rolling her eyes which caused both her and Emma to sudden just giggle about something that only they knew about. Regina thought they were just still drunk on their last drink from the night before. Belle was convinced both Ruby and Emma broke something. They looked like two best friends who knew whatever they did was going to get them in trouble so they hid it somewhere where the mayor wouldn't find it. Belle had enough of the morning after and pulled Ruby out the door, looking back at Regina with a nervous smile. Regina was however watching them leaving hand in hand.

Once she heard the door close, Regina turned to Emma. The blonde had her head thrown back and she was staring up at the ceiling. No doubt daydreaming. "Emma?"

"Let's do that again," Emma blurted out. Regina just rolled her eyes because she knew, no matter how much she would resist, she would be there with the three of them again, but hopefully not waking up like this again. "I wanna try whatever the blue thing was that you had."

"No! No, no. Not that. No more Blue Lagoon," Regina demanded to Emma's surprise. She lifted her head up and stared at the brunette. Regina was recalling vividly how the night started. One blue lagoon _fucked_ her up. That was the only reason she woke up after sleeping on top of her desk holding Emma's shirt. She wasn't going to admit it may have been the craziest night of her life and it was a little fun but even that is a blur. And she was starting to wonder just how long ago it had been since she last had Rum because it was becoming apparent that she couldn't hold it as well as she thought. "Never again."


	14. Chapter 14

**For anotherOUATwriter. Good luck, hope to have you back in 37 days! This was super long at first but I broke it up into two parts. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and definitely tell your friends. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Discharge: Part I<br>**

"Regina, what the fuck?" Emma scolded as she came through the door of the mayor's office. She slammed the door shut, startling the brunette, but only enough to make her slightly jump in her seat. Regardless of that Emma looked at her furiously and only received a short lived glance. It made her even more upset and right now she has several reasons to be upset. Reasons she hasn't been able to shout to anybody except Ruby, but no way she was listening when Belle was sitting at a booth right behind were Emma sat the entire conversation.

"Language, Miss Swan," Regina warned casually as she shuffled through papers. The way she said it instantly frustrated Emma and she nearly messed up her hair with that frustration and two handfuls of blonde curls before she just dropped her hands to her sides. She didn't want to flip out completely before maybe Regina could explain herself. She stormed over to the scotch she should have known wasn't a good idea to have for breakfast again and poured herself some. Regina didn't really seem to care much about it and even that was starting to piss Emma off, "Regina fuckin' Mills it is 6am. Why the hell am I here?!" Emma shouted downing the amber liquid.

"You're here because your presence was requested, Sheriff. Is that a problem?"

"A little when you have me up at the ass crack of dawn." Emma stopped herself from getting all worked up and instead changed her tone. She asked what she's been dying to ask for awhile, "Are you okay?" Regina didn't look at her for a moment but forced herself to look up at Emma's concerned gaze. "Regina?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you really?" Emma put the tumbler down and folded her arms. "I haven't seen you in a week. No one has seen you. Henry has been freaking out and this whole time I couldn't really tell him you were fine without lying to him because I wasn't sure myself."

"Well I'm fine and you know now."

"No," Emma stated walking over to the desk. Her warm shadow downcast above the mayor as she leaned forward, "Regina you can't do this anymore. Whether you choose to believe it or not people care about you, so you can't just go how ever long you want without checking in with someone. You have friends and a family, like it or not and we need to know you're okay." Regina avoided eye contact with her. And she knew she would only see disappointment in her eyes and maybe even some worry that had been eating at the blonde for the past 7 days. She had no one to blame but herself for Emma's concern. She had ignored all phone calls, never opened the door for anyone, and then made sure she wasn't bothered or seen by barely anyone while she was out and about so early in the morning.

"Miss Swan that is not what we're here to talk about."

"Don't call me that. First you disappear for a week then suddenly you up and call me to tell me to come to your office at six in the morning? What the hell?"

"I..." Regina started with her shoulders tensing. She couldn't get anything else out before a knock came at the door. Both Emma and Regina turned to the foggy glass of the door. Emma turned back to the brunette, "Invited someone else to prove you were alive?"

"Come in," Regina said ignoring the sheriff. To Emma's surprise another brunette entered the room. Shy and already fidgeting with her hands. Emma stared at her with a suspicious glare.

"You called for me?" Ruby asked looking over to the blonde staring her down who quickly snapped her head to Regina, "You called for her?"

"I believe that's none of your business Miss Swan..." Emma squinted at Regina. "Emma," she corrected. Then she turned to Ruby patiently waiting, "Yes, I did call for you. I've been so preoccupied since then...did I say what I asked for?"

"Uh, lunch. At your place. Today."

"Right. How's 2:30 sound?"

"Great," Ruby said with a faint smile. There was a question in her eyes that she couldn't wipe away as she looked at Regina. It seemed Regina wasn't strong enough to continue their staring exchange. She was a little intimidated by Ruby now. Although that would never happen, they shared a secret now. A secret she wasn't sure Ruby could keep. Not when she had so many friends, including the Sheriff.

"I believe that's all, Ms. Lucas."

"Okay," Ruby said softly and turned to leave. Regina's shoulders slacked and then she finally took a breathe. The younger brunette was right at the door but then turned around forcing Regina to grip her pen tighter.

"One more thing..."

"Yes," Regina replied hiding her anxiousness.

"I was wondering if I could come along to the hospital with you guys today."

"No."

"Sure," Regina said over Emma's rejection. "Emma, you and I have some things to discuss. Ms. Lucas can go ahead of us and introduce herself." Ruby grinned and Emma nodded. "Come by again at noon. There's something I would like you to get to her before we arrive."

"Of course. I'll see you both later then," Ruby said and gracefully bowed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Emma tilted her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. She was about to say something and hoped Regina would become offended because it was so unrealistic to think. She wanted to be wrong or else she would be literally unable to handle having friends anymore. "Regina please tell me that wasn't what I think it was. Please."

"Well, what are you thinking? Surely it's very inaccurate but humor me."

"Are you two sneaking around by any chance?" Emma asked hesitantly expecting Regina to explode into a fit of rage and call her and idiot or whatever new form of the word she hasn't used yet. All she received was an honest, calm, straightforward answer.

"No, we're not. Ms. Lucas is seeing someone and I am not."

"Just checking...Anyway, what am I here for?"

"I've been making arrangements," Regina started getting up from her chair and handing a folder to Emma. She took it and flipped it open. It didn't take reading many words before she purposely, rudely disagreed. She shook her head and then, as lightly as possible, slammed the folder back onto the mayor's desk, "No, Regina. Hell, no! She's an orphan. The moment she sees that she's going to take the first way out of Storybrooke she can get. Don't do that to her. If you really care, you won't do that."

"Okay, I just needed your opinion. I figured you'd say no to that, but I had to fill out everything anyway." The brunette slid the folder away and handed Emma another. "Hopefully you'll like this one better." Emma reluctantly took it, not too convinced she would like this any better. She was actually upset that Regina even showed her the first one so she snatched the new set of papers away from her.

"Am I really?"

"I believe so."

Emma sighed and opened the folder. Revealing some surprisingly more suitable papers. Her next sigh was a sigh of relief. She flipped through the papers skimming over every other line. She began approving more and more with every line but her heart felt heavier as she read through it. Emma wouldn't dare say it aloud especially in front of Regina of all people, but it wasn't deniable to herself that she wished someone would have gone through all this trouble for her. It was too late for that though. She had parents now at least and it seemed set in stone that Dawn didn't have any and wouldn't. Ever. But those papers in her hand still meant someone cared and even that was enough to change the course of a spiral into totally loneliness and worthlessness. A descent into hell and a bad life in need of intervention. At least with these pieces of paper, Emma could insure that there was one orphan that could be saved and maybe even loved. Hell, even if it was by Regina Mills.

"Emma?" Regina questioned. She watched as the blonde look through the papers and waited when she stopped on no page in particular. Her breathing was uneven and it was obvious she was fighting back tears. Regina wouldn't bother her about that though. She just wanted approval for what she had done.

"Yeah," Emma answered. She hid the thickness in her voice fairly well for how abruptly she pulled out of her thoughts. Regina nodded towards the papers in her hands. Emma glanced down at them and back up again to the mayor. She nodded her approval, "Yeah, it looks great." That was when she realized something after seeing the hidden grin of satisfaction come over the brunette's face.

"Wow," Emma mumbled to herself as she handed the folder back and watched how Regina took it from her and handled it like it was a baby. Like it was a life that she was trusted with and she wanted to protected it with everything she had. "I'm sorry for getting pissed at you when I got here. I just didn't know what to think."

"There's no need to apologized. I should have at least informed you I was working."

"You've been here for 7 days trying to make sure Dawn had somewhere to go when she left the hospital today."

"Well, pushing papers and coaxing for a rush on the processing took a lot of time. I should have called." Regina went reached for a pen and took more papers from her desk and gestured for Emma to follow her to the table. Emma sat down next to her not really sure of her role in this but was willing to sit through whatever needed to be finished. It would be a happy start to her day if she could watched this get finished.

"Is it almost finished?" Emma asked watching her look over and write a few things.

"I need her signature and her medical file. Then by tomorrow it will be official, but I don't think these papers are needed for her to have a comfortable bed to sleep in tonight." Emma looked at her and just smiled lightly nodding in agreement, "Yeah that would be ridiculous if it was."

* * *

><p>"Whale," Ruby said with an annoyed look on her face just because it was his face. The doctor turned around to the young woman thinking she was here for something he didn't need right now.<p>

"Hey, look tell Regina that just because she has a gang of friends now doesn't mean she needs to send you all here to put me in my place." He said it quickly expecting she might have had a punch to throw.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here for-"

"Dawn, I know. Regina called," he interrupted swiftly going back to his clipboard.

"She called?"

"Yeah. I can't let anyone in there without a call from Madame Mayor."

"Oh, that's nice of her."

"A bit more on possessive side if you ask me," Whale sneered.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't ask you," Ruby snapped back before walking passed him in complete annoyance. She played it cool on her way away from him but she was nervous and conflicted. She heard stories of how sweet the kid could be with Regina but she also heard about the two incidents with the sheriff. But then again, also according to the sheriff, the teen was attracted to brunettes more than blondes. Although Emma had her fourth drink during their night out when she said that.

Ruby made it to the door number Regina told her, holding the bags the mayor sent her with. She knocked gently and opened the door some, "Can I come in?" She laid eyes on the mystery person who actually didn't look anything like she imagined. Especially as Dawn met her with beautiful green eyes. "Regina sent me."

Dawn sat on the edge of the bed towards the window and tilted her head towards the new brunette in the room. She didn't even bother to get a good look since she trusted Regina and trusted her decisions. She just nodded. Ruby eased in, nudging the door closed with her boot. She dropped the bags on the end of the bed and glanced inside, "Regina wanted me to bring you this before she got here." Dawn looked at the bags and then up to Ruby putting out her hand. Ruby eagerly took it, "I'm Ruby."

"Dawn."

"Nice to meet you." They let go as Ruby came around to sit next to Dawn. "How are you feeling?"

"Ready to get out of here." Dawn's voice was still just as hoarse as it was before. She really didn't care about it but Regina had nearly skinned Dr. Whale alive when she started to notice it. And just to keep from getting his head taken off he honestly informed them that her voice would return. Everyone found it quite strange she had such severe injuries and a touch of laryngitis on the side.

"Ya know, I think you should have some ice cream."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Always helps a sore throat in my opinion."

"I don't think she would be too happy about that."

"Regina will be fine. I mean we could ask her when she gets here. I doubt she'll say no to you," Ruby looked down at her watch realizing she was getting behind on her tasks. She was supposed to get Dawn into her clothes before the mayor arrived and if they weren't getting along, she was supposed to call her about it. "You should be getting ready. I think she has something planned for today."

"Okay." Dawn complied pleasantly reaching for the bags. Ruby stood and went towards the door to leave her some privacy until she heard the most unexpected thing. "You don't have to leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Postive." Dawn smiled. Ruby responded in kind walking over to the other side of the bed and sat in Regina's usual spot. She found herself wanting to ask a whole bunch of questions. Although she was surprised when it seemed as if the teens magic spanned toward her brain. Mind reading almost, but maybe the question was clearly hovering over her head.

"You can ask," Dawn assured as she stripped the hospital gown away and began to put on the clothes. Ruby didn't need to force herself to look away. It came almost like a natural instinct to look away from the angry red, unhealed marks screaming down her back. She looked down into her lap and continued on with the questions that got caught in her throat.

"Uh...yeah. So I heard you have a thing for brunettes. I mean like not a thing thing. You and Regina get along well but you and Emma have had some misunderstandings."

"I'm not being intentionally biased. Although she should stop putting herself in the line of fire."

"Well that's not going to happen. It's in her nature to do that, so to speak." Dawn silently took note of the that. She already was aware of the Sheriff taking notes on her. She wanted leverage too. "Does it still hurt?" The question that was hanging over everyone who had seen the seemingly still fresh wounds. It only annoyed her that no one would just ask already. Dawn never planned on being honest about it if someone were to ask but why not just once?

"Yeah, it does."

"I'm sorry...Do you know who did it? Or what did it?"

"I'm not even sure I know my own name. So, no. I don't remember anything helpful."

"I only ask because not too long before you got here, I...um..."

"Turned?" Dawn finished more than questioned. Ruby was wide eyed and surprised. How did she know that? Ruby forced her eyes to her lap where her hands were clasped together and her palms were sweating. "It's okay. I don't know how I know that but I'm sure werewolves are distinctive. I actually find them friendlier than people a lot of times."

"Really?" Ruby asked perking up and releasing a big smile as her shoulders inflated with happiness.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe we'll be good friends. If you like, that is."

"I think so," Dawn said satisfying Ruby and expanding her smile. Dawn turned to Ruby met her with a smile as well.

"Seems I've made a new friend today...but what if-"

"I don't believe you did it."

"I've had thoughts since you've been here. I would've came here sooner but I was afraid if it was me I would scare you and especially after what Whale did Regina wouldn't let me come anywhere near the hospital if she even thought for a second it was me."

"It's fine. I promise and if it was you, we'll get passed it. We're friends." Ruby grinned brightly at the willingness to forgive so quickly. By now Dawn had gotten into her clothes. In unison with zipping her jeans, Regina and Emma walked into the room.

"Whoa," Emma awed. "You're taller than you look." The blonde looked over to Ruby. "She's almost catching up to you, Rubes."

"So I noticed." Emma and Ruby immediately went on talking about it making Dawn almost blush a little. Regina sat on the bed next to where she was standing, "How are the clothes, dear? Not tight are they?"

"No. They're perfect actually. Thank you."

"You really are taller than I first perceived." Regina looked at her starting at her feet but before she could make it any further, something dragged her away. She remembered one day having to change Dawn's socks and was startled to see the stitches there and the burns. It was something she knew Whale had no part in. Then she noticed the cringing that came over the teen when she had to walk to the bathroom. Watching her seemed like she was walking on shattered glass. Seeing her now standing with no concerning problems was an improvement.

"Am I exceeding your expectations then?" Dawn asked sitting down. Regina looked away from her feet and met her gaze smiling softly. "Don't worry about any of that. Nothing is expected of you just relax for now," Regina said placing her hand on Dawn's back. She received shy smile in appreciation.

"Hey, are we ready to go?" Emma asked. Regina looked to Dawn seeing a frantic nod that made her chuckle. "Okay then let's get the hell out of here finally."

"Um, Regina?" Ruby called as she stood up.

"Yes, Ms. Lucas."

"We were thinking about going for some ice cream."

"Nonsense. She hasn't even had lunch yet."

"Who wouldn't want an ice cream cone to help a sore throat? Come on, Regina." Regina looked at Dawn only finding what she wanted mattered. Today she was leaving the hospital and Regina didn't want anything to make her uncomfortable. Regina was honest with herself about one thing and it was beginning to become clear to Emma as well: Regina didn't want Dawn to runaway. "Would you like ice cream?"

"Sure." Dawn leaned back up from tying her shoes. "I hadn't had ice cream in forever."

"Alright ice cream it is."


	15. Chapter 15

**Discharge: Part II  
><strong>

Dr. Whale handed over a prescription for Dawn's unpreventable aches and pains in the near future. Regina took it and halfway listened to what he was on about as she watched Ruby and Dawn head towards the door, leaving Emma behind. Regina saw how her shoulders were slumped and her head dropped to her right boot scuffing against the linoleum flooring. The brunette immediately furrowed her brow at the sight.

"Madame Mayor? If you're not listening-" Whale complained.

"No. Please continue Doctor," Regina drawled tearing away from the surprising sheriff.

"She has to take these medications every morning and every night starting tomorrow. I've scheduled a progress check up in two weeks to make sure her lung is healing properly and by then maybe we can talk about removing the stitches in her right foot. Her left foot isn't quite there yet..."Whale flipped through her discharge papers and then looked to Regina in curiosity, "You're her legal guardian now?"

"Yes, I am." Regina replied flatly. It was obvious and he was very aware of it when she arrived to get her medical file informing him of her intentions with it.

"Does she know that?" Whale quipped with a raised eyebrow.

"She will but that's none of your business."

"Alright then," he said sensing the harshness in her tone. He flipped a paper and then placed it down on the counter, handing the mayor a pen. Regina took it and then signed the line Whale pointed to. As soon as the _s _was scripted onto the line Whale took the pen back almost too eager to get rid of her. "Her prescriptions should be ready by this evening at the pharmacy."

"Thank you, Dr. Whale."

"My pleasure, Madame Mayor," he said as she walked off to Emma still staring down at the floor.

"Waiting on me Sheriff? How nice..." Regina said shaking the blonde out of her thoughts. She looked up from the floor to the brunette.

"Yeah, sure. That's what I was doing."

"Oh, don't be upset. What child doesn't like hanging out with werewolves?"

"Henry doesn't hang out with Ruby."

"Actually, he does go to the diner every morning for hot cocoa."

"Great," Emma said sarcastically.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Regina questioned hesitantly. She seemed to already know the answer herself though.

"Yes. Fine. Just thinking...not about being cool or anything. Just thinking."

"You really _are _a terrible liar, but continue. About what?" Emma shoved her hands in her pockets as they walked outside and it was a gesture Regina was becoming accustomed to seeing when it seemed the blonde was uneasy or nervous.

"I think she should start seeing Archie."

"Emma, she just got out of the hospital. She would never forgive me if I just threw her in the hands of a therapist-"

"No. Not now but if we're still trying to go ahead with Henry's operation...whatever-"

"Barracuda," Regina corrected. Emma frowned at her, shocked she even bothered to remember the name. She was starting to see more and more just how much it actually mattered to Regina.

"...Operation Barracuda then she has to get help. Whether you notice it or not, she has a lot more issues than a few physical injuries. She's hurt and broken and she'll run at the first sign of abandonment-"

"Emma," Regina interrupted grabbing the blonde's arm as it was helping stress the importance of what she was saying. "Miss Swan, if you would like time to talk with her about mutual issues then just ask her. I'm sure she trusts the Sheriff to keep her out of harm's way."

"Me being the Sheriff is the problem," Emma grumbled. They stopped at Regina's Mercedes. As Emma began to the passenger's side she suddenly realized the she and the mayor had been holding hands. Stupidly, Emma thought nothing of it short of being strange and a simple mistake as Regina had grabbed her arm minutes before. She only looked down for a moment and then had her fingers ripped away from the mayor's. She glanced up to the brunette and back down to her own flexing fingers.

"Miss Swan, I do believe we have to catch up with Ms. Lucas for ice cream."

"Right," Emma said somehow immediately dismissing just as quickly as the brunette did but not before thinking about how tight Regina had been holding on to her hand. She got in the passenger's seat and close the door behind her.

"It's not that you're sheriff, Emma," Regina explained purposely trying to stray the blonde's thought away from what just occurred. Emma frowned so she continued on, "I think all the analyzing you've been indiscreetly doing has her questioning your motives. She might need to know if you're a threat or not."

"Me?! I'm the one always wondering when she might snap and accidentally take my head off or something. I've been much more alert since she's been here."

* * *

><p>"Okay so it's great that your here now. Storybrooke has some really cool things going on during the holiday season. The skating rink is open this year...well especially this year after the snow princess was here." Ruby was excited and happy beyond reason about the conversation. At the mention of that last part Regina rolled her eyes heavily with distaste for the subject. She'd been avoiding it all since everything went back to normal, quiet Storybrooke. Her avoidance hadn't worked all that well. It never stopped everyone else from talking about it like it was some fantastic occurrence in town. Obviously they had no idea what it had been like to be so close and so deep into the Snow Queen's plotting. They didn't know the feeling of being a casualty of the destruction. Emma and Dawn noticed the sudden grimace come over Regina's face and Ruby quickly changed the subject. "So Dawn how about a tour of the town?"<p>

"Sure. It should be quick, right?" The teen joked as took a glance at the sheriff across from her.

"Actually, it's bigger than it looks," Regina informed sounding proud of that fact.

"Yeah, we have a beach and there's the stables-"

"I don't do horses," Dawn said quickly. Regina caught the tension in her words and expression. For once both Regina and Emma saw the same thing in her eyes even as she tried to hide them away. Fear and uneasiness. And maybe it wasn't about horses as much as it was something else...or someone else that had her already prepared to bypass the stables and stay far away from it.

"Well, I can't say horses enjoy my company either."

"I might have to cut this short guys," Emma said in the short silence between them. She glanced down at her watch and tried to finish off her ice cream.

"Why?" Regina frowned.

"Henry," Emma said sharply. "Surprised you forgot him."

"I didn't forget him. I lost track of time," Regina spat. Emma rolled her eyes. "I do believe we have an arrangement going don't we Ms. Lucas?"

"Oh yeah. Lunch, I almost forgot," Ruby said.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then," Dawn said getting up from her seat. She was the first to finish the ice cream. Everyone was quick to get up after her. They all looked at each thinking about how they were going to work it out. Regina had planned on occupying Dawn's time until dinner before she announced that 108 Mifflin Street was her new home. Ruby had completely forgotten about their lunch and really wanted to give the tour of the town. Emma looked at the two brunettes and shook her head. It was quite simple actually, "Guys me and Henry can take her on the tour. It's not a big deal."

"Really? You?" Regina asked. Dawn looked to Regina and Regina was looking at Emma, both unsure of that idea.

"Well, yeah. You know how much Henry has actually wanted to meet her." Emma gestured towards the teen. Then she looked her way, "He thinks you're like a superhero or something." Dawn smiled weakly scratching her head. A superhero? More like show and tell in her opinion. Regina put her hand in the middle of Dawn's back and another on her shoulder relieving her uneasiness.

"He'd be super upset if I didn't take the chance. We'll be fine. No horses."

"Dawn?"

"I..." Dawn started and then sighed. "Sure. Why not?"

"Great," Emma said flatly heading towards the door. Everyone filed out behind her. Once she got outside she abruptly stopped with Ruby running into her back. and her nose colliding with the blonde's head. Emma grasped the back of her head and Ruby made a check to see if her nose was bleeding. It was a fairly gawky and graceless sight to Regina and she only rolled her eyes. Emma's eyes came across a jet black muscle car parked on the curb. She was positive it wasn't there before and was just as sure that she'd even seen it in town before. The four of them weren't the only ones standing and staring either. Which only meant its appearance had a little something to do with magic. It just appeared here. Out of nowhere. "Okay whose car is this?"

"I wish it was mine," Ruby awed over Emma's shoulder. Emma turned to Regina still with Dawn and possessively holding onto her with no resistance. Regina was thinking nothing of it like always and shook her head about the car. Dawn knew it wasn't hers. It only fit since she had no license, no possessions, and definitely no memory. She shrugged her shoulders and jammed her hands into her pockets with her innocent expression turning into a possibly guilty one. Deep in the right pocket of her jacket the cold metal of car keys stung her fingers. Her breath immediately got stuck in her throat. No memory and nothing really familiar but she had a feeling it was possible that vehicle was hers. She slowly gathered the keys in her palm and closed her fist around them as she jerked her hand out of her pocket, "Uh...well, that might be mine."

"You?" Emma asked. Dawn opened her hand with the key dangling from her fingers. The blonde moved over to her and took the key and went to open the door. She pushed the key into the lock and glanced back at the three brunettes waiting, "Here goes nothing." She turned the metal and the doors unlocked automatically. "Holy shit. It works. What else you got in your pockets, kid?" Dawn stuck her hands in all her pockets and came up with nothing else shown with her empty hands.

"I'm going to assume you may not have come to possess this car legally right?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sheriff," Dawn replied looking away from Emma. She took note of how Dawn sternly said the title like it was a curse slipping off her tongue with regret and it made Emma frown. Once the blonde noticed once again. Dawn then looked to Regina, "Did you-"

"No, I didn't dear. I was sure those pockets were empty before I sent them to you."

"Well, definitely magic then," Emma said. "Mind if I drive?"

"Be my guest," Dawn said waving towards the car. Emma went over to the driver's side and Dawn began to follow until Regina stopped her, "Dawn if anything happens you can just call me. Alright?" The teen nodded confidently and got inside with the sheriff.

* * *

><p>Ruby drove in silence as she came upon the mayor's house. It had been almost an hour since they left the diner in unison with the sheriff from getting ice cream. The mayor had asked for an hour before their scheduled lunch was to be started. To Ruby it was an odd request as she was sure "lunch" was really going to just be alcohol. This secret they share in which they both thought Emma Swan had caught wind of would probably require several drinks. That's why a nice bottle of tequila sat in the passenger's seat as Ruby pulled up in the driveway behind Regina's Mercedes.<p>

Without a hint of caution she got out of the car and confidently walked up to the bottle clutched tightly in her right hand. Before she even made it all the way up the pathway the door swung open with no one behind. She stopped in her tracks with a suspiciously raised eyebrow. Of course she had to remember who it was she was visiting. Ruby pressed forward up and through the door, closing it behind her. "Regina?"

No answer.

"I have liquor. Hard stuff. No fluff."

Regina appeared in the doorway of the dining room," Please. Do come in with that." Ruby grinned and walked towards the older woman, "Are you sure you can handle this? Last time it was rum I asked about and you woke up on your desk."

"Let's not relive that shall we? I still have a slight headache from that night," Regina groaned taking the bottle from her.

"You're really acting unlike you're usual self. No rigidness at all. Letting your hair hang down this afternoon, Madame Mayor?" Regina glared up at the younger brunette and rolled her eyes, "Follow me, Ms. Lucas."

They disappeared off to her study that was cleaned up from their uncivilized game of strip poker. Regina closed the door behind them and popped the top off the drink. Ruby, shockingly, turned around to Mayor Regina Mills drinking straight from the bottle and taking down nearly half of it in one go. Ruby took the bottle away in a swift motion and grabbed Regina's shoulder, "Jesus, Regina. Just slow down killer. What the hell?"

"I need alcohol, Ms. Lucas. This isn't an easy topic to discuss."

"I know that's why I bought this...for _both_ of us, but you drunk damn near all of it," Ruby said looking at the almost nonexistent clear liquid swimming close to the bottom. She went to go sit down and noticed a change in the mayor. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and only then Ruby saw the clothes she was wearing. She had no idea how, with her senses, it slipped right by her. Never in her lifetime did she think she would see Regina Mills in a plain white Henley shirt and gray sweatpants. It wasn't even possible she owned such a thing. Right?

"Um, are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy, dear," Regina dragged out and in contradiction to her words and her tone she slumped down onto the opposite side of the couch and then laid down with her head rested in Ruby's lap. Ruby didn't think to question it or it might get her kicked out so she just sat the tequila bottle on the coffee table and voluntarily relaxed into being Regina's pillow as she draped her arm over the woman.

"You are hammered as shit."

"Very eloquent, Ms. Lucas." Ruby just rolled her eyes and repeated, "_Hammered..._Like a nail."

"I'm ruined," Regina confessed staring up at the ceiling. She was thinking nothing of how she was so naturally laying out over Ruby's legs. It strangely didn't bother her in the least bit. If anything she found it comforting to be like this. She glanced to the young woman's unjudging yet very curious eyes.

"Ruined?"

"That child is ruining me. I was completely put together before she arrived."

"Dawn? She a sweetheart even though she doesn't talk much." Regina agreed but she didn't really know if she even meant what she said as a bad thing or not. Maybe it was a little bit of both. "Although that might be why she's a sweetheart."

"She's so..." Regina trailed into silence. She couldn't find the right word. No such word existed for summing up everything that Dawn was. Ruby cautiously took a guess. It was actually safe to say, it was after all the only word Regina normally used to describe people.

"Infuriating," Ruby finished.

"Precious," Regina lazily corrected. Ruby's eyebrows shot to her hairline at the word. _This woman_ _is so hammered_, she thought.

"Um, okay...we can go with precious."

"Don't look at me like that, Ms. Lucas." Regina snapped even though it completely lacked all it's usual bite.

"Well, sure maybe she looks precious if you forget about all the piercings that make it seem like she's lead guitarist in a rock band." Regina fumed up at her. "Disregard that. Go on."

"She's sad and scared. You may not notice that but I do."

"Of course I see it. Even if I've known her for only fifteen minutes, I see that her smile could light up a room but her eyes make you ache inside."

"Indeed they do. Emma doesn't think I can see it. I may not see those looks of being an orphan, but I see the pain. The sadness, the loneliness, the anger. I see all of it and it's fairly unnerving."

"Unnerving? She scares you?"

"Not scare, but it concerns me of her origins. She may not even be aware of it either. That sword she managed to conjure was crafted from very powerful, very dark magic. It was even too much for me to withstand for so long. The sheriff could barely hold onto it for a moment without becoming uncomfortable."

"You mean she's...ya know? Evil or something?"

"No, maybe not evil but extremely dark and not of her own free will I presume. Of course even that won't come without a price. When it becomes known where she came from and who she is, I'm afraid the backlash of the town would be devastating to her. Abandoned again but I won't let that happen."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ruby questioned lightly as she listened intently stroking the older woman's hair.

"Most of you seemed to be giving me a second chance and as young and angry and abused as she is, Dawn deserves a chance more than I. She will get that even if my theories are incorrect; which I can only hope that my thoughts are irrational for the child. The outside world has wronged her horrendously and I'm going to try my best to fix that. No one would prefer to be in the care of the Evil Queen but-"

"Regina you're not the Evil Queen. I know you don't like it but you're the hero now. You've been her hero."

"Yes, well...Whatever I am to the town...to her, I'm helping her through this pain."

"You know what? You're an amazing person, Regina. I don't mean that lightly and if people don't believe you're a good person and a hero after all you've done so far then they're blind as bats."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, dear." Regina smiled lightly at the compliment.

"Maybe it does when you're drunk as shit and although I like that you've been willing to talk to me of all people about this, Dawn is not what we're talking about."

"To what should we be conversing about?" Regina asked in a whine as she, without hesitation or regret, buried her face in Ruby's toned stomach. Ruby chuckled and continued to stroke her hair and sighed, "Should have brought in the Bourbon instead."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Regina agreed, muffled in Ruby's shirt.

"Oh, not for you since you drunk my tequila. The Bourbon is mine, but we're done with alcohol." Regina's only response was to grunt in refusal to the subject. She could dodge it but the conversation was inevitable now. Her secret was out in the open with Ruby and only Ruby in the entire house.

"Honey this is one hundred and ten percent unavoidable now..." Ruby paused and looked down at the mayor buried in her shirt and she just came out with it, "Are you gay Regina?"

"No." The brunette replied firmly.

"That night when we went to the bathroom at the bar says otherwise."

"I was drunk."

"You liked it very much drunk or not."

"I did not."

"Honestly, Regina being a gay mayor is the least of anyone's worries. Especially yours."

"I'm not gay, Ms. Lucas." It wasn't really working. Regina didn't have any bite to her words and it was hard to be convincing when she wasn't even meeting eyes with her. "I loved Daniel...I still do. Robin..."

"That means nothing. You like both so again I ask: are you GAY Regina?" Finally, Regina did take herself away from Ruby's stomach and she looked up at the woman. "Regina..."

Ruby was immediately silenced by the mayor's lips pressed to hers. She was in the middle of speaking therefore it shouldn't have been a surprise when she felt Regina's tongue slip into her mouth. The heat rushed to her cheeks really quickly and of course she almost didn't want it to stop. She had to remind herself not to kiss back because it had to stop. No reciprocating. None. But she did want it...and she also didn't, because yes, it was fucking hot but this was too far. And she felt she was completely paralyzed until..._until _hands, that were surely, 100% not her own, started to go for her pants and then she pulled away, grabbing the roaming hands. Ruby was completely out of breath and the only thought running through her head was, _longest 10 seconds of my life_. Slowly avoiding eye contact with Regina as she buttoned her pants again and racked her brain for what to say.

"Okay, I need that Bourbon now," was all she could muster.

"I'm...sorry. I keep putting you in this position," Regina said softly looking at Ruby. "Twice during our night out and now. I've ruined your peace of mind about your relationship with Belle, haven't I?"

"Well, she knows about the first times...and yes, she was jealous I got to kiss you." Regina rolled her eyes and laid back down pushing her face into Ruby's stomach again. "Regina this is a little more serious than I originally thought. Your sexual tension is about explode onto the next person you can get into your study." Regina little out a small grunt, disregarding her. Ruby released a devilish smile, "So did that mean yes?"

"Yes, to what?"

"You're Bi and now that you've admitted it, you have to go get your woman."

"And who is that exactly, dear?"

"Emma." Regina snorted but she knew it wasn't a joke. "I'm serious, Regina. It's obvious. Don't deny it because it's blatantly obvious in the way you stare at her and, yeah, that whole Miss Swan thing turns you on. I can see, hear, and smell everything. So don't lie to me." Silently as Ruby spoke Regina caved right at the word "blatantly." Ruby poked her shoulder impatiently waiting for an answer. Her point was made and it was strong. Ruby was pretty proud about it too.

"If I were to admit to that, why does it even matter? She doesn't feel the same way."

"You guys are the real_ two idiots._ How do you not see it?...You have a really nice ass, Regina."

"Excuse me?" Regina grumbled.

"The Sheriff is always staring at your butt and she pointed it out to me and I agree. You're welcome."

"I..."

"Look you like women and you love Emma Swan."

"I don't love her. Like, maybe, but not love."

"Good. Now I can stop being tortured by watching you two drool at each everywhere we go.."

"Mmm," Regina hummed. Ruby looked down at the former queen peacefully asleep in her lap. She sighed and threw her head back on the couch. She checked her watch and decided in a quick thought that she would surprise Regina and win her over. Only so that she could convince the brunette even more about pursuing her chemical romance with the sheriff. So she gently lifted the slumbering woman off her lap and held onto her as she stood up from the couch before she gently laid her back down. There was nothing like a drunk sleep. She didn't even stir. Ruby grinned about it and pulled the blanket laying on the back of the couch over her, leaving the mayor to rest easy. For now at least. That headache is going to be murderous.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter warning: Tequila aftermath, mention of suicide, mentions of child abuse. It's mild but the warnings are for the italicized section, just skip it if it's not for you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>108 Mifflin Street<strong>

Best sleep she's probably had in weeks except after that night out at the bar. It was a good time and waking up with the sheriff's shirt clutched in her hands was a pleasant surprise. A surprise in which Mayor Regina Mills intends to keep to herself. That was until she remembered how she wound up on the couch in her study in the first place. Her eyes cracked open at the realization that she had been confessing a boat load of damning revelations to Ruby Lucas. Then she propped herself up on her elbows remembering that she was comfortably resting her head in Ruby's lap and it was so unlike herself but she found that her mind, body, and soul were just fine with what she did. All three were also suffering the effects of an extreme hangover as well.

The migraine was pounding at her skull like a jackhammer, impatiently waiting to be acknowledged and preventing any further possibilities of regret to be thought about. Regina was actually relieved to have gotten it off her chest and that it seemed she had someone to confide in. Someone in which she had no idea where she ran off to. Only with that thought Regina recalled _everything_ she needed to be reminded of. She was supposed to be preparing for dinner. An important dinner. She stood swiftly causing massive vertigo for split second and it sent her swaying a little as she made her way cautiously towards kitchen, following the smell of something really good.

Ruby sensed Regina's sudden alertness and grinned to herself as she finished the dishes. She turned just as the mayor appeared in the doorway of the kitchen slightly unbalanced, "Well, you look better than I was expecting."

"Why?" Regina asked frowning.

"You downed a whole bottle of Tequila Regina. I don't even think you should have been able to get up off the couch."

"You don't know me very well, Ms. Lucas. What...what time is it?" Regina questioned grabbing the back of her head from the pain of the headache.

"7:54," Ruby said casually as she started to put away the dishes she used.

"What?" Regina shouted making her headache even worse. "4 hours."

"Calm down, woman. In case you hadn't noticed, I made dinner for you," Ruby said brightly. She moved over to the oven with an oven mitt and removed the piping hot dish. It's smell was intense making Regina pretty damn hungry now.

"Ms. Lucas, that smells divine. I had no idea-"

"That I could cook? A lot of people could say that, except for you. Keep my secret?"

"I don't know why you would do such a thing as to keep that a secret but as you wish. What is it?"

"Chicken Parm."

"It's wonderful, but why did you-"

"You were asleep," Ruby said as if it should have been obvious to the mayor. She started to slide into her jacket she had laying over one of the bar stools and grabbed her keys from the counter. Regina only stood there in curious silence trying to get control of her migraine as Ruby was preparing to leave while looking over her mental checklist she put together minutes before the older brunette woke up. She pointed to two coffee cups on the edge of the island counter.

"You feel like shit even though you look fine so drink that then the coffee. The hangover will disappear," she instructed. Regina stopped massaging her temples and stepped up to the counter to peer into down into the cups. She hesitantly picked up the non-coffee concoction. One stiff at it and she was on the verge of giving into throwing up like her body wanted.

"Bottoms up," Ruby urged tapping the bottom of the cup. Reluctantly, the mayor tipped it back and grimaced before almost gagging. It burned down her throat and practically bubbled in her stomach. That was reason enough to throw up but she refused. It was hands down the worse thing she had ever tasted and enforced her opinion as she loudly slammed the cup back onto the counter and grabbed for the coffee. As terrible as it tasted, accompanied with coffee, the concoction soothed her head pain.

"Now finishing the coffee should make you feel brand new," Ruby said. Strangely, Regina was just going along with everything the wolf said. She had an urge to snap a comment at her but she just drunk the coffee.

"Good. Now, Emma called. She's coming with Henry and Dawn in about 30 minutes. That gives you time to shower if you want and the bread sticks shouldn't be too hot," Ruby gestured towards the cooling rack. Regina moved to speak but Ruby stopped her, "Yes, I made bread sticks. They seal the deal every time. Did you get all that?"

"Yes," Regina simply said instead of asking questions. Although she wanted to ask at least one question, she just kept silent with her coffee_. Ruby was good at this _she noted.

"Okay, great." Ruby started out the kitchen but stopped. She was forgetting something. "Be nice, Regina."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by that Ms. Lucas," Regina said genuinely confused with her brow furrowed.

"Invite Emma to dinner and be nice to her."

"I'll have you know she was already invited to dinner," Regina said sternly.

"Even better. Now I have to go. Enjoy," Ruby said. As she was halfway out of the door, Regina finally asked her question.

"Ms. Lucas, why have you done all this?"

"Because even though you may not like me, I'd like to think we're friends, and it's things like this you do for friends."

Regina nodded. She didn't really expect that kind of answer, but it made her think. What did she have to lose if she were to maybe accept friendship with her? She was already very skilled at keeping her secret under wraps. Ruby had done so much already and it wouldn't be fair if she just threw out now. Regina was the hero, well a trying hero that is. She could have a few friends at least. It'd make things easier.

"Ms. Lucas," Regina called following the woman to the foyer. Ruby turned around at the sincerity and gave her a weak smile. "Please forgive me if I'm not good at this. Friends are hard to come by here in Storybrooke when you have the reputation I have."

"Last time I checked you have been my hero and the town's hero several times Madame Mayor, but in any case you can snap at me all you want. I don't give up on my friends."

"I appreciate that. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Regina offered lightly.

"I would love to but I have a prior arrangement."

"Oh?"

"Yep. I have a hot date tonight and I want to go find a new bow tie."

"Sounds nice. I hope it goes well." Ruby opened the front door. She ran through her mental checklist. She got everything from the original list and swiftly added one last thing, "Regina?"

"Hm?"

"No more Ms. Lucas. Call me Red."

"I-" the older brunette was ready to argue and protest but instead just simply agreed with a nod, "Thank you...Red."

"My pleasure Madame Mayor," Ruby smiled, "See you at the diner tomorrow morning, you can tell me how it goes." Regina agreed silently as Ruby closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Emma watched as Henry rushed through the door when Regina swung it open. She was looking great, fully refreshed. Regina grinned watching Henry climb the steps, "No running, Henry."<p>

"Sorry mom," he said disappearing out of view. Regina turned back to the blonde who wasn't daring to even look at the bottom step of the porch. She noted that Emma was actually listening to instructions to wear a coat at least when she was around the mayor.

"Are you coming in, Sheriff?"

"Uh, I have a little problem," Emma said sounding uneasy. It was concerning so Regina stepped outside.

"Is everything alright Emma?" Regina asked warmly. The sheriff found it strange. Maybe she should've been asking her that question instead. Although she wouldn't have the nerves or steady legs to handle Regina's lengthy, emotionally charged, honest answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." She clasped her hands together. Regina raised an eyebrow at the action. "She asked where we were going and...it was stupid of me to let it slip-"

"What?"

"I might have mentioned by accident that you were the mayor. I thought she already knew that but she froze up and now she won't get out of the car. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it, I know how organized your plan was for her."

Regina was taken aback by the blonde's surprising confession and that led her to then notice Emma's appearance even after seeing her once already that day. For one Emma Swan was complying with Regina's request at wearing a coat. That alone was enough cause for concern. Then of course there was the obvious look of exhaustion all over her body not just under her eyes. Something was wrong and no way a head cold made her so weak. Regina knew it, especially after she watched the blonde drop a light weight box of files and could barely bend over to pick it up without falling over. Recalling that made her heart clench as she watched the woman wipe away a falling tear.

"Emma, there's no need to be sorry. I should have told her myself ages ago."

"She won't get out of the car," Emma repeated. To anyone she just may have been tired since she's the sheriff but Regina saw the disturbed lack of rest within her. In fact she had it herself since Dawn arrived in town. Of the two she was just better at hiding it. She stepped forward and gave a sympathetic look, "It's alright. I'll go speak with her. You go make sure our son isn't planning anymore operations, we have enough of those already."

Emma nodded taking shallows breathes, but she didn't move. "Miss Swan?" Emma pulled the car keys out of her pocket and handed them to the brunette.

"So you don't get cold," Emma explained and walked off into the house before the mayor said anything. Regina didn't know what to take away from it. She wanted to know exactly what had the blonde seeming so detached from the world much like Dawn and at the same time...wounded, depressed. Emotional? They were thoughts for another time and at the moment she had a temperamental teen to tend to who was probably in the same state if not worse.

She walked up to the car and knocked gently on the window. Dawn looked up from her lap startled by the noise. Her shoulders were stiff with insecurity until her eyes met the mayor's kind stare. Regina saw that if any one person examined close enough, both Emma and Dawn had the same look about them. She kept that in mind as she gestured towards the driver's seat asking if she could join her silently. Dawn cagily nodded. Soon after Regina found herself next to Dawn who was looking away from her at every possible moment. The older brunette looked at her trying to figure out her racing thoughts.

Dawn wanted so badly to seek comfort from the mayor but just couldn't will herself into it. Who knows how she would respond to the teen reaching for maybe a hug? She didn't want to risk the backlash and pulled her walls up again, blocking Regina out once more and Regina saw it, she reached out and touched her arm. Dawn unconsciously flinched at the contact but Regina didn't pull her hand away. "Dawn, look at me," Regina commanded. It wasn't effective at all but pushing would only make this harder. "Why had the revelation that I'm the mayor upset you? Who...hurt you?"

"No one," Dawn said hostilely snatching her arm away.

"My dear, we both know how much of a lie that is." Dawn glared at her because it was obviously true. "I know you're hurt and I won't push."

"Really?" Dawn mumbled sarcastically. Regina caught the quip.

"I'd like to believe I'm the most patient person here in town. I won't push."

"Yeah, okay," Dawn said dismissively.

"What made you so upset? That I'm the mayor?"

"No," Dawn answered flatly.

"Then what is it? Be quick dear, dinner is ready and I'd love for you to get a look inside."

"Why did you invite me here? Tell me about Henry? Ask me questions?...Try to help me?" Dawn asked seeming to drop her hostility. Regina looked at her questioningly. She had an answer to all the questions but didn't give her a single one. Instead she returned a question of her own that sounded more like a statement, "You're scared."

"I'm not scared of you," Dawn snapped.

"No I didn't mean me. I would like for you to never be afraid of me, but every bond must have honesty and trust and faith. With time our relationship will require me to be honest about a few things that I hope won't scare you away for the sake of the stability you so desperately need in your life." Regina watched Dawn frown at the word "relationship" like she wasn't expecting her to even make reference to anymore future interactions with the mayor after this. "Were you not expecting any of that?"

No answer.

"Please tell me. Were you-"

"No. I didn't expect to see you again and I didn't expect that you would even give a shit anymore after I was discharged."

"You think town mayors just go around visiting hospital patients and take care of them instead of doing their jobs?" Regina asked receiving a disconnected shrug. "I care about your well being and everything I did for you was done exclusively for _you._ I don't much care for anyone but my son and E-someone else," Regina said vaguely almost slipping and turned towards her own window to avoid the green eyes staring at her and she finished, "and now you."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when I know myself but just because I'm not sure of the origins don't think for a second that should discredit my care for you."

Dawn didn't do anything to confirm her belief. Regina quickly concluded she needed more convincing. With the use of her magic, she held in her hand the paper that could make her believe it or run away, but it was all she had. The sudden appearance of the papers caught the teen's attention.

"I wanted to show you this after we had dinner but seeing as you're refusing to come inside, you obviously need the encouragement _now. _Don't be too upset with me. No matter how you feel about me, I would still like you to eat," Regina said giving the papers over. Dawn took them and looked down at the words. It only took a glance to see what it was. Before she could react with even a facial expression, Regina started speaking, "I hope this could prove that you mean something to me. Although if you think it's too much, I truly understand."

Dawn couldn't deny she was at the verge of tears. It was overwhelming and surprising. Most of the emotion came from the fact that she never thought anyone would ever go through the trouble. She didn't feel worth it. It took everything in her to ignore her natural instincts to lash out. That was a mindset hard to break and no matter how nice and kind Regina had been she was no closer to breaking that than Dr. Whale was. Dawn had to reject false kindness to survive, she had to know when to spot it, but that was in the beginning. Now she never voluntarily accepted any form of affection, even if it was genuine. Remembering that gave her a memory. A horrible one. One she wished had stayed forgotten. But it was a memory nonetheless. She just would have liked if it hadn't been the first thing she had to remember about her life.

* * *

><p><em>She put faith in her foster parents. The first ones seemed really nice at the orphanage. Soon Dawn would come to learn they always start out that way. The first time went the exact opposite of how a lonely five year old looking for a family would expect from people who promised to care for her.<em>

_They smiled at her and hugged her. The car ride was great. She was expecting so much as they told her about the wonderful things they could do in area. Playgrounds. Water parks. The carnival. Empty promises. But even if she knew that, she wouldn't mind. All she really wanted was love. Love that the older kids told her she'd never have and that she'd be back there again. Dawn almost believed them until the first family came along promising exactly the love that...didn't exist. And it was abrupt._

_The moment she stepped through the door reality struck the child hard. Dawn had mentioned how much she had wished to one day have her own room and they gave her that. A dark room with barely any sunlight and there was no light switch to be found. At five years old she was sadly unaware of what love really was. Dawn believed what she was subjected to was love and she didn't want it anymore. Ignored by her foster parents in the day, but maybe given attention if she did the wrong thing. Showing herself when not called for, asking for something...wanting something all resulted in punishment. So she was beaten at night and also bullied severely by their real kids and it spurred on early thoughts of putting a stop to her suffering. She had no right to anything.  
><em>

_"Ungrateful..."_

_"Pathetic..."_

_"Worthless..."_

_Those words and much worse spat into her face before being given more bruising to her back and being left crying on the floor of the attic to which she was confined to most of the day. Her room. Cold, lonely, and unloving and also the only thing she ever thought she was good for._

* * *

><p>"Dawn...Dawn," Regina called. It had been minutes of calling out to the child only to receive nothing in reply. Her calling eventually worked and Dawn was pulled away from remembering how worthless she thought she was. The hits and blows felt too real all over again but the very real tears running down her face didn't register any sensation to her at all. Regina saw the pain in her eyes and gently touched the girl's arm. It hurt all over to feel Dawn jolt out of her inner thoughts. Glistening green eyes looked at her. Eyes of a teenager but she saw the eyes of a scared child begging for help. Love. Something just snapped inside her. She reached out to touch the teen's cheek.<p>

"Dawn...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this without your consent. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No..." the young brunette started. She fought the urge to lean into the mayor's palm. She fought off giving up just to accept Regina's care. The fighting worked even though she wish it hadn't. The darkness in her mind reminded her that they were always sincere at first. They always were. Dawn closed her eyes and let Regina's hand brush her cheek before she did what she always did; she pulled away, "It's fine." Regina gave her a compassionate glance.

"Are you sure?" Regina inquired forcing her hands into her lap. Dawn nodded, cursing herself for breaking down in front of the woman as she wipe her tears away. "Please. If it's too much tell me. It's obviously bothering you."

"It's...thank you," Dawn said accurately trusting her voice not to give as she spoke. It proved successful but didn't deter Regina from knowing the hurting inside of her. The mayor wouldn't push though, she knew it would take time.

"I'm glad you approve. I'll have a key ready for you soon."

_A key?_ David thought.

"Are you okay enough for dinner? I highly doubt that ice cream was enough for that teenage appetite of yours." Dawn handed the papers back to Regina and nodded. The older brunette gave her a reassuring smile and placed the car keys into the teen's open palm, "You can give those back to the Sheriff."

Both Regina and Dawn finally went inside after almost 30 minutes outside. Dawn awed at the inside of the mansion. It was probably the biggest house she'd ever seen. Regina gave an actual smile, a happy one, as she turned from closing the door. "See something you like?"

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you, dear," Regina said coming up behind Dawn and grabbing the collar of the light coat she was wearing. The teen jumped but slowly relaxed as Regina shushed her warmly. "It's alright. You'll get this back. In fact I need you to take it to your room later," Regina explained as she coaxed the coat from Dawn's shoulders and hung it on the empty coat hook. Just as she did, blonde curls popped in from the dining room.

Emma casually walked up to them with a sad look still in her eyes. It matched the pain in Dawn's eyes. The Sheriff and the teen just stared at each other for several moments after Dawn gave her the keys. Regina cleared her throat and disrupted them, knowing if it continued any longer two of the three of them would break into tears, "Well, I don't see why we can't eat now. Emma can you get Henry please?"

"Yeah," Emma replied blankly heading towards the stairs.

"Alright, you can help me set the table then right?" Regina asked Dawn as she walked towards the kitchen. Dawn agreed by following behind her, keeping her silence. "Oh," Regina said over her shoulder, "I hope you come to enjoy your stay here, Dawn. Maybe it's suitable enough to call home."

* * *

><p>Dinner wasn't like anyone expected. The news of Dawn staying at the Mills' residence wasn't creating tension at the table. Everyone was indulged in Henry's stories and plans for their operation. Dawn had no clue what that part of the conversation was about. Regina insisted on changing the subject for the sake of not pushing too many things onto the teen. She already looked just as exhausted Emma did. Taking the tour of the town may have been too much for one day. According to Henry they visited the station, town hall, a glance at the stables, and many other places. It was a lot to take in.<p>

"...let's not forget the Snow incident," Emma mumbled down at her finished plate as she ate another bread stick. Regina snapped up from her wine.

"What incident?" Regina ground out. Dawn looked down at her plate.

"Well, you know how my mom is. She's touchy. Hugs and rainbows. You've met her," Emma said quietly.

"Of course," Regina scoffed then turned to Dawn, "Did she hurt you?"

Dawn shook her head, "Startled is more of the word, I guess."

"She'd do well not to stick her nose in this situation right now. Make sure of that, Sheriff."

"Alright," Emma agreed. She understood completely. Snow meant well but she could ruin things with her good intentions. No doubt she had that look in her eye when she saw Dawn. Like she was planning something. That planning would very well get in the way of the progress they've made even as little as it was. At the least it was good Dawn was stable around groups of people, but it could've only been because she had no idea what happened to her. That was for another time.

They finished dinner on a pleasant note. Something about ice skating. Henry surprised his mothers with clearing the table and hugging them both goodnight and headed up to bed. They both were at a loss for words watching him go almost forgetting Dawn was still seated in their presence. Emma knew it was her cue to leave and she bowed out with a goodnight, but Regina excused herself from the table to follow the blonde out.

"Sheriff?" Regina called.

"Yeah." Emma turned to face the woman who was nearly invading her personal space. Regina was attempting to be nice like Ruby requested. Maybe it would work even though she had too much on her plate already.

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Interesting as always," Emma snorted.

"Indeed it was. I wanted to make sure you were alright. When you arrived-"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just you know...PMSing or something. Everybody has their drama queen moments."

"If that's what you want to go with, Emma."

"Regina, whatever you think is going on, it's not, but I can handle it if it is. Although it's not. I'm the sheriff and the...savior, remember? I can handle anything." Emma joked as she opened the door.

"That may be true but that doesn't make you invincible, Miss Swan."

"Meaning?" Emma questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Be careful with your endeavors, is what I'm saying."

"Well, thank you Madame Mayor. I'll see you later." Emma grinned as she left. "Have fun with your teenager." Regina just rolled her eyes as she watched the Sheriff leave. _Have fun with my teenager?_ Regina thought. She sighed. It would have been more accurate to say "good luck with your teenager." She walked back to the dining room and she found Dawn touching the mirror hanging on the wall.

It was cracked. Just like after she broke it for the third time. It looked as if the pieces were just put back together, not mended. Regina leaned on the door frame and watched her. Dawn moved her hand against the glass, her middle finger leading. It was hypnotizing to watch her entranced in the cracked glass, that was until Dawn pulled her finger a little to rough over a crack causing her finger to bleed. She pulled her hand away and the glass was clear again. No blood. No cracks. It was almost brand new. Regina still continued to look in silence even though she wanted to rush over and scold her for being reckless. The teen just stared at the blood dripping between her fingers and then closed her hand into a fist.

"Are you ready for bed, dear? You seem tired," Regina said breaking the silence and watching the blood vanish from the floor and her hand. Dawn turned to her frightened by her sudden appearance. She thought about asking if she had just seen that but it was obvious that she had seen it clearly and hoped it wouldn't get her in any trouble.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said instead of answering.

"There's no need to be sorry. You haven't done _anything_ wrong," Regina said lowly. Dawn nodded in understanding. They wouldn't speak about it tonight but it _would_ be spoken about at a later date. In the nod Dawn thanked her for that and also answered her question. She was exhausted. She walked out and grabbed her coat before following Regina up the stairs with the lights downstairs gradually turning out one by one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter trigger warning: This entire chapter is revolved violence and child abuse so if it's too much skip this chapter all together and there is also a death in this chapter, not a major character though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmares<strong>

Regina.

_Cora was a strict woman. Heartless. That's just how Regina would remember her. Some days she would secretly admit she was almost relieved at what Snow had done. Other times she hated it. Times like this would make her relieved that she was gone. _

_"Mother, please," Regina pleaded. _

_"Don't beg Regina. It doesn't suit you, darling."_

_"I won't do it again. I promise."_

_"Your promises mean nothing. You're weak," Cora spat as she circled young Regina sitting down on the stool she was told to. "You continue to disobey me and I won't have that. You and that horse have become a problem."_

_"No. It's not a problem mother. Don't hurt my horse, please." Without warning a hard hand crossed her face. She couldn't see it but from the heat radiating from her cheek she could feel the red hand mark on her face. It was the worst it had ever felt. Her cheek stung to the touch._

_"Don't worry yourself dear. The horse isn't the one who needs to be punished, it's you."_

_"Please," Regina pleaded again in a whisper holding onto her injured cheek._

_"Regina, I no longer have patience for your insubordination. Your insolence has yet to be fully punished. I will not have your father coddling you any longer." She took her daughter's chin, "I'm going to punish you severely, but you will come to learn it was for your own good, my dear. You will thank me for this." _

_Regina whimpered in her grasp. "It will scar but nothing I can't fix with magic, if I so choose to. A future queen won't have any visible marks. You need this beautiful face to claim the throne," Cora said in a frighteningly low tone as she snatched her hand away. Regina slowly shook her head with the word "no" slipping from her tongue over and over. Her mother took no notice. She only sighed and flicked her wrist causing the stool to disappear from under the young brunette and having Regina make a painful thud to the ground._

_"Shed your clothes, I don't want them to get ruined."_

_"But-"_

_"Now. Then kneel at the edge of the bed. Your back towards me. If I have to ask again, I will make your punishment-discipline-last much longer than you could bare." _

_Regina nodded and stood up, stripping away her riding clothes and kneeling as requested. Again without warning she was subjected to a beating, or as Cora called it, discipline. _

_Regina was told from the beginning to take these disciplines quietly because her weakness shouldn't be a burden to anyone else. This particular time Cora let her cry out in pain...scream if she wished. Regardless her message would get across, but this wouldn't be the last of her misbehavior and it certainly wouldn't be her last punishment. So, she allowed her screams, not because she cared much about it or had any compassion for her, to echo through the halls of their castle. All who resided within its walls only cringed at the sound and pretended to ignore it, carrying on with their tasks._

* * *

><p>Emma.<p>

_"Need a light kid," Emma heard. She looked up at the person shadowing her and grinned. She pulled the cigarette pack from her jacket pocket and reached up to her. _

_"Sweet. I can make a con artist out of you yet."_

_"Yeah, whatever Talia," Emma said elbowing her in the ribs as she sat down on the bench next to her. They always met in the park around five. That's when the sun looked its prettiest before it was about to set. A beam of orange made the park glow. Emma loved this place, it was her peace in hell. Talia looked at her and enjoyed how the sun made Emma look even better than the sun itself, but there was only one reason why they were meeting there._

_"I love this. It's beautiful," Emma said absentmindedly. Talia looked at her and pushed her palm up to Emma's cheek, "Hey." The blonde broke away from her sun gazing, "You're beautiful." _

_"Oh, stop it," Emma said blushing instantly at the compliment. Talia looked at her even more intensely and leaned in close. Emma erased the gap between them and crushed their lips together. It was almost too passionate for a 16 and 17 year old to be sharing. But unlike everyone who may have seen them didn't understand it, they understood each other's pain and suffering. But in the moment that all went away. Emma was sure that Talia wasn't some eventually to be forgotten teenage love, they would be together for as long as time itself._

_Talia was the first to pull away, wanting to get to the point of their meeting before venturing off to other things, "What happened?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma claimed hostilely jerking away from the soft hand still caressing her cheek._

_"Emma we agreed to be honest with each other. We meet in this spot for a reason."_

_"You wanted a pack."_

_"Yeah, I did and I told you to meet at the cafe or something, but you wanted to meet here. Something happened." Emma didn't respond and she knew Talia's impatience. "Emma," she said harshly._

_"I'm just tired okay. I'm sick of the yelling and screaming. The abuse. I want it to be over already. I want to go live in Philadelphia like we planned." _

_"We will. Nothing is going to change that."_

_"But I want to go now," Emma said softly._

_"I know but we'll get through this. I'll be 18 soon and then we'll wait until you turn 18 and we'll be out of here ASAP." She pushed her forehead against Emma's and kissed her again. "Just hang in there for me. I'm getting you out of here." _

_Emma nodded against Talia's head. Then she sighed, "You have something to do, don't you?"  
><em>

_"Maybe."_

_"Tali!"_

_"I know, baby. I promise you this all stops when my birthday hits. I swear."_

_"You know, I don't like this."_

_"I have enough money to get us everything we ever dreamed of. I might be able to get a tattoo parlor. I'm only doing this for us, then I'm done."_

_"Hurry up, then," Emma said dismissively staring down at her shoes. Talia rubbed her back and kiss her head, "Take a drag. I'll be back before you know it." _

_Emma took the lighter and pack offered to her and grabbed a quick peck on the lips before Talia walked off. She took a drag like she suggested and it helped. With the shit Talia was into and the stuff going on at her foster home, it helped immensely. Stress smoker. Couldn't really get herself stuck on the things but Talia on the other hand would have to quit when they left for Philly. Actually even before that. Like in a few minutes if she wasn't so stubborn, but that's why Emma was so attracted to her. Stubborn. It made her chuckle to herself.  
><em>

_She had been waiting for Philly for so long. She was so ready to go. They had been planning this for months. Anything to get away from the shitty foster system and the terrible people falsely claiming to take care of abandoned kids. Leaving would be heaven. Anywhere but here. She and Talia would be living a great life only months from now. She smiled at the thought of waking up in her own place and roaming the city freely and visiting Talia while she was at work tatting up someone or sketching designs._

_Then the most heart stopping sound alarms everyone in the vicinity. Emma snaps out of her thoughts and drops the cigarette to the pavement. People are scrambling around her not trying to be in the least bit helpful. Emma knows down in her soul what was happening...what had happened. Nobody ever wants that knowing to be true. Leaving the pack and the lighter on the bench, Emma darts in the direction of the noise. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her breath was just about gone. _

_"Tali!...Talia!" Emma shouted on the sidewalk. No one was around. This was the place, but no one was there. "Talia!"_

_"Here." Emma turned into the narrow alley and ran to the scene. Her tears were stinging her face and there was a lump in her throat. Talia was slumped against the wall near a few crates, her waist and chest bleeding violently. Emma got down to the ground with her and pulled her girlfriend into her lap. _

_"Tali, stay with me-"_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"No. No. Don't...please, don't..."_

_"You have to go. I don't want you in the middle of this. It's a war Emma. You don't deal, so you have to leave me."_

_"No! I'm not leaving you here to die."_

_"So, you'll stay here and watch me die? And then what? You and me both know who shows up first and it's not the police. Emma, I need to know you'll be safe," she said feeling Emma's tears drop to her face. She reached up and wiped them away. "Hey, remember our plans okay? Do them no matter what. Get out."_

_"No..." Emma's voice trembled. Talia reached into her pocket and held something in her fist. She took Emma's trembling fingers and gently forced something in her hands.  
><em>

_"Be brave...for me. Take this and use it. It's all yours, Emma. The money. You'll do good. I know it."_

_"I can't," Emma whimpered._

_"You will...my little dork. I always loved those glasses," Talia chuckled. Emma somehow managed a smile. "Go, Emma. Don't ever come back." The young blonde found herself nodding. Talia pushed herself up, through the pain, and kissed Emma one more time. Pulling back, she whispered, "I love you, but I'll know you love me when you love again. I know it's going to hurt at first but you'll be so happy..." Talia choked. The blood was everywhere now. She wasn't going to make it and Emma knew that. At least she had one last goodbye._

_"I love you, too Talia," Emma muttered weakly watching as her eyes fluttered closed for the last time. _

_And with that smug grin Emma loved on her face, she was gone..._

_The painful moan that was proceeded by Emma's loud sobbing tore through the empty alley and possibly the streets. She sat there for awhile, minutes. She pressed her lips to Talia's slowly growing cold forehead and then she ran. _

_Emma ran clutching the pendant and the key in her fist.  
><em>

_She ran as fast and as far as her feet could carry her._

_She cried as hard as she ever had._

* * *

><p>Dawn.<p>

_"But I don't wanna go back," she whined as she was carried away from the first home where things weren't so bad. Dawn had all the attention any seven year old needed. They fed her on a daily basis and she wasn't harmed when she asked for something. She had her own room and even though it wasn't all that great it was nice and it was safe. She felt as though they cared. Someone finally cared for her. That was, until now._

_One thing young orphans never realized was how much of a threat the _real _children were. Dawn got her first lesson in decent foster homes 101: Don't ever think you matter more than your foster parents' actual kids. After awhile you get it, but at seven you don't understand and when you finally do, you wished you didn't. Her foster parents, the Rochesters, were having a baby so Dawn just didn't matter anymore. This had been the seventieth move from foster homes in the past two years and sixteen of them had been highly abusive. Now she was probably on her way back to the orphanage and then eventually shipped off to another terrible place.  
><em>

_"I don't care what you want. Two years of this back and forth and you should know that by now," the social worker said opening the door to the car. Carol was her name. Somehow she managed to hate the little one more than anything. The child was a burden, but _she_ was heartless. Carol didn't even think twice about the abuse the girl endured and didn't care about the emotional state she would end up in years from this moment. Seeing children like this just didn't effect her anymore and she believed with all the trouble the child had apparently caused, she wasn't worth it.  
><em>

_Carol sighed to herself out of frustration. Her job only ever revolved around the seven year old. She hated it. She tossed the almost feather light backpack into the backseat of the car and without hesitation and regards to the still very frail little girl, you could say she just tossed her in too. It was cruel but she could've cared less. Before she closed the door she looked down at the child who was sniffling and crying as softly as she could manage with a fist balled up at her eye. Most would be panged with pain and sorrow seeing such a scene but Carol didn't budge. She would walk away from homes with her sometimes with the police outside the house or even the paramedics, only for Dawn, and yet the child didn't get any sympathy from her. _

_She slammed the door and got into the driver's seat, "Shut up. You should know no one wants you. You should be over this crying bit by now." Her sobs began to stop. The car started to pull away and the little girl look up to the window and crawled over to it, seeing that the one's she thought she could call her parents didn't even bother to wait until they left to close the door. They were nowhere to be found, but she did watch as they passed by the house where her only friend lived. Her and her family stood outside their front door, her parents heads hung in shame for letting it happen and all Dawn's friend could do was wave her last goodbye that Dawn weakly returned with teary eyes. _

_The girl found herself alone again and finally heard the words Carol had said to her,_ "...no one wants you..."_ An anguished squeal escaped her throat followed by heartbreaking cries. Carol only rolled her eyes and shook her head, still with no sympathy._

* * *

><p>Regina stood in her en suite bathroom, hands on either side of the sink looking down into the shallow water wading at the bottom. The sweat she awoke with was even more prominent over her body. She stared down blankly into the water noticing every so often the drops of sweat dripping from her chin. It was still taking a lot of time to even out her heavy breathing.<p>

The mayor was no stranger to nightmares but this one in particular was more intense than any others. As short as it was, it was still terrifying. It felt so real. She couldn't believe it either. She could feel the burning and tingling against her skin. She had woken up clawing at her back because she had firmly believed the torturous lashing and other things were real. It felt real. Regina looked up into the mirror watching her eyes as the purple glow faded away. She hadn't had a nightmare in a long time and it was puzzling as to why now. It could have been a clue with the uneasy vibes she had as she got ready for bed, but as obvious as it was Regina still didn't get it when she heard the most agonizing scream to ever pierce her eardrums.

Regina released her grip on the sink and rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing her silk robe as she went urgently towards the sound. Her bedroom door swung open desperately with her doing a quick scan of the hallway before stepping out. She knew it wasn't Henry and slowly and dreadfully she had to make her way to the door of the room Dawn was occupying. It was obviously the source of the terrible sound but even then with all the proof, Regina wished it wasn't the right place to identify the sound. The mayor reached for the doorknob but was pulled away by the sound of Henry's door opening.

"Mom?" he questioned. Regina looked to him and shook her head.

"Go back to bed Henry, you have school in the morning," Regina dismissed him. Normally, he wouldn't listen the first time she said it but he understood completely just from the shake of her head. Regina waited until he disappeared back into his room and although she knew he wouldn't go to sleep, it was close enough. She turned to knob gently and cracked the door open just slightly.

"Dawn," she called before she quickly laid eyes on the teen.

A single tear escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheek as she closed the door back. The mayor turned away and put her back to the door, sliding down to the floor. Regina couldn't take the sight she witnessed. The teen curled up into herself, sheets tossed away from nightmarish fever, and whimpering; unconsciously and quietly sobbing in her restless sleep. Terrified and scared.

Regina would stay there till the morning. She wouldn't sleep tonight.


End file.
